Return from the Abyss
by Duel Otaku
Summary: The Extended have survived. Auel awoke on the Archangel, Stellar and Sting have found their way back to the Alliance, Heine resides in ORB. They must all strive to find where they belong. Past Friends and past Foes unite to fight the Destiny Plan!
1. Auel, Trio

Auel slowly woke up from his sleep. One by one he felt the feeling return to his limbs. Auel noticed the bindings that kept his hands together, he tugged on the cable with all his earthly might in an attempt to free himself and failed. Auel glanced around the room and noticed it was the same as the Girty Lue he had been stationed on only months before.

"Oh man…looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore" sighed Auel as he feel back down onto the bed. He noticed a small flicker of red out of the corner of his eye…Auel rolled over to get a better look. "Nani?" the flash of red turned out to be the hair of a girl who occupied the bed next to his. "Well this might not be as bad as I thought" joked Auel to himself as he glanced down the room to the door, he could hear footsteps coming from the hall way.

The door slid open and a girl with shoulder length brown hair walked in. The girl made a bee line for the red head. The brunette stopped half way and glanced at Auel. The two teenagers met each other's gaze, Auel's eyes traced the girls figure. She wore an ORB Military officer's uniform; her peach coloured collar showed her shipmates status. The girl also glanced over at Auel's attire, he wore his teal coloured pants, no socks, his customary open, low cut, large yellow shirt and unbeknown to the girl he also had shaved his chest prior to entering the battle where they had picked him up.

"Ah, I see you are awake" smiled the girl as she walked over to Auel

"Yeah…" Auel turned his head away from the girl and glanced at the ceiling.

The brunette sat down on the stool between the two beds and brushed the long red hair away from the girls face.

"Say…um…Who are you and where are we?" asked Auel sitting upright and crossing his legs.

The brunette turned around and smiled. "You are in ORB…this is the Invincible Archangel…and I…I am Miriallia Haww" smiled Miriallia as she looked deep into Auel's light blue eyes. "And you are?"

"Auel Neider…Lieutenant 2nd class, 81st Mobile Suit division code named the 'Phantom Pain'. I am the pilot of the Abyss unit." Explained Auel.

"Phantom…Pain…Oh" Miriallia got up and walked over to the boy's bed. "Does the name Cough 'Neo Lorrnoke' ring a bell?" asked Miriallia imitating Neo's voice.

"Lorrnoke-Taisan? How do you know that name?" asked Auel looking over to the girl.

"Ohm we picked him up after his Windam went down in a fight with Freedom. He has been recovering in another room…" explained Miriallia as she stood up and walked over to the desk next to the door. "I take it you are one of the 'Extended'?" asked Miriallia as she began to rummage through the draws.

"Yeah…What…What's going to happen to me?" Asked Auel looking at Miriallia with his baby blue eyes.

"I assume you will be let off with Neo once both of your injuries are healed…unless you want to stay?" a smile crept onto Miriallia's face as she pulled out a small box from the draw and turned to Auel.

"…But…I am a soldier…it is our job to fight…I am and EXTENDED!" yelled Auel as he thrashed around on the bed. Tears began to liberally flow from his eyes onto his face, he crashed his body against the wall and bed repeatedly. He gradually relented after a few seconds and began to whimper. "I am an Extended…Stellar…" Auel raised his hands to his face and began to cry "Stellar…STING…WHY MY NOT WITH THEM!" he cried as Miriallia slowly walked over to him. Her caring hand was placed on his back. All of Auel's memories of Sting triggered the memories of Stellar, the emotion he felt was over powering.

"My songstress skills are not as fine as Lacus's…but I have to try" thought Miriallia as she saw Auel crying like a child. Miriallia closed her eyes and breathed out, she opened her mouth and began to sing "I am here now…don't you cry…any tears…I will protect you…forever more…don't cry…my tender child…don't cry…don't cry" sung Miriallia as she wrapped her arms around the boy's body. She could feel his pulse on shoulder as she hugged him tightly. Miriallia had not felt this way in a long time…she had never felt this since Tolle…

Within moments Auel clamed down and rested his head down on the girls knee's, he glanced up at Miriallia and smiled. Miriallia sat at the top of the bed and smiled back at him.

"Thank you…you barley know me…yet you helped me…" Auel looked into the girl's eyes…their eyes were the same Aquamarine blue.

"You don't need a reason to help people…You talked about…Stellar…and Sting?" asked Miriallia as she brushed the boys blue hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah…they are two other Extended I am with…Sting pilots the Chaos…its green and flies…Stellar pilots the Gaia…that Bacue like unit" explained Auel as he closed his eyes.

"Auel…Stellar is…dead…and Sting is as well" Miriallia moved her hand down to the boys shoulder and patted his shoulder.

"What! No…that's…that's impossible…"Auel sat up as shook his head. "No…NO it refuse to believe that! Sting and Stellar… That's impossible. They are Extended…NO!" Auel beat his still bound fists against the wall.

"I am sorry Auel…Chaos was taken down by three of our Murusame units…and Stellar…Stellar was piloting a large unit that levelled many cities…we had to stop her. We didn't mean to kill her…Sting survived…but he died later at heavens base…" Miriallia's hand was beaten away by Auel.

"Go…GO AWAY you…you BITCH!" spat Auel in a fit of rage; he lunged at the girl and fell just short of her thanks to the cable restraining him. "GO…GO…GO TO HELL!" spat Auel over and over as he whipped and kicked at Miriallia. The Brunette stood up, knocking the stool backward and ran out the door, a few tears trickled down her face as she did so.

"Nice going…I think she was falling for you…You didn't have to be so mean" sighed a girls voice as the screen that blocked Auel from the red head's view was pushed aside.

"Who are you?" asked Auel in a sour tone.

"Meyrin Hawke" replied the girl, she wore a long very pale green shirt and pants, her fiery red hair contrasted with her purple eyes and light attire.

"Why are you here" snapped Auel.

"I was riding with Athrun when our GOUF was taken down…ouch" Meyrin stood up off the bed and winced as pain shot through her body. Meyrin fell against the poster of her bed for support.

"So you're a Zaftie" sighed Auel as he lay down and rolled over to face the wall.

"Communications officer Meyrin Hawke, attached to the ZAFT battle ship BB-01 Minerva…well not any more" Meyrin walked over to Auel. She stood just outside his hitting range and looked at him. "Be reasonable to her…she did not pull the trigger…Freedom did" explained Meyrin as she looked at Auel.

"I know…but…but Stellar" Auel curled up into a ball and began to cry.

Knowing full and well that it might just be a ploy to gain a hostage, Meyrin advanced on Auel and sat down beside him. The red headed girl brushed her hands along his back.

"What's with him…he seems like a large child…who are these Extended?" pondered Meyrin in her head, she then stood up and walked out the door and down the hall to the room that held Athrun and Neo.

Auel sat up in his bed munching away on the food that had been brought to him by Miriallia who had come in to check on Meyrin.

"So, Meyrin-San…Will you be returning to ZAFT once this is over?" asked Miriallia politely as the girl carved up her food in a very elegant manner. At the mention of ZAFT Meyrin dropped her fork and looked down into her lap.

"I…I don't know…I want to…I want to see Shinn, Luna…Vino…"a small smiled crept across Meyrin tear stricken face at the mention of Vino.

"Are they your friends?" asked Miriallia leaning over and looking at Meyrin's puffy red eyes.

"Yeah…Shinn…is the Pilot of Impulse…Luna…the Zaku Warrior" sniffed Meyrin "and Vino…Vino is…my best friend on the Minerva" said Meyrin in between sniffs.

"Don't worry…We will try to sort things out…" smiled Miriallia as she patted the girl on the back. "And you…are you going back to the Alliance?" asked Miriallia looking over at Auel.

"I…don't know…Sting and Stellar are gone…it depends on what Neo wants" shrugged Auel as he swallowed a chunk of steak. Auel placed his fork and Knife on the side of his tray and looked at Miriallia. "Why?" asked Auel looking at the brown haired boy.

Miriallia looked surprised at the boy's open ended question, what was he asking about.

"We won't try and stop you if that's what you are asking" explained Miriallia.

"No, that's not it…Why do you keep on interrupting battled between the Alliance and ZAFT?" asked Auel looking at the girl. Miriallia looked at Meyrin and then back at Auel.

"Because…war is a horrible thing…we want to try and stop the fighting…so no one else has to cry" Miriallia remembered all the times she had seen people be killed. She remembered Helipolis being torn apart, the beams from a ZAFT ship hitting Frey's father's ship, the time, when she saw Kira kill Nicol, when Athrun killed Tolle and when Uzumi-Sama died. "So no one else will ever have to cry again" smiled Miriallia looking at Auel, tears slowly began to form in the ends of her eyes.

"Milly…I…am sorry for what I said" Auel blushed as he looked away from the girl and shuffled his legs around.

"Thank you" smiled Milly as she got up from the stole and walked over to Auel's bed. She leaned over close to Auel's ear and began to whisper "A ZAFT/Alliance attack fleet is on its way here demanding the hand over of Lord Djibril by ORB…before the battle starts, the captain is going to let you and Neo off…unless you want to stay?" whispered Miriallia into the blue haired boys ear.

"An Allied ZAFT Alliance fleet?" asked Auel quietly looking very confused.

"While you were out, Dullindal-Gichou declared a war on the LOGOS…the ORB govt is sheltering the leader…but the other emirs are trying to get him out…a battle looks inevitable" sighed Milly as she sat down on the stool and leaned against the wall.

"Where's the pilot of Freedom?" asked Auel with a confused glance to Milly's expression.

"He went to space to help Lacus-Sama" explained Milly.

"But Lacus-Sama in on earth…she was with Dullindal-Gichou" questioned Meyrin leaning over her dinner.

"Her name is Meer Campbell, she is a Lacus Otaku who was hired by the Gichou to act the part of Lacus...to gain the support of ZAFT soldiers still loyal to the Three Ships Alliance." explained Milly.

"Oh…my head hurts" Meyrin began to scratch her head franticly as she ran the facts over in her head. "But Athrun-San had sex with her…does that mean GASP oh sweet Jesus" Meyrin covered her mouth.

"WHAT! No wonder Cagalli-san was angry at him" laughed Milly. The sweet laughter soon spread to Auel, and then to Meyrin. The three sat and laughed for a few minutes before Milly left the room to go and wash.

"Vino?...Is he the pilot of that white Zaku?" asked Auel looking at Meyrin.

"Oh no. That's Rei…he's scary…I swear he's gay…" laughed Meyrin as she stood up and walked over to Auel's bed with her tray of food.

"So who were Stellar and Sting?" asked Meyrin as she crossed her legs and sat at the end of Auel's bed.

"Stellar Lousier was the pilot of RGX-02 Gaia, Sting was the pilot of RGX 01 Chaos" explained Auel as he looked at Meyrin "They were both Extended like me…we grew up in the Londoniba Lab and were assigned to the 81st MS division known as the-" Auel was cut off by a familiar voice

"The Phantom Pain" the voice finished Auel's sentence. The voice belonged to Neo who had entered the room while Auel was talking to Meyrin.

"NEO!" Auel looked excited to see the older man.

"Yo" smiled Neo as he raised his hand and approached the bed. Neo wore an ORB officers uniform with a purple collar.

"An ORB Uniform?" asked Auel looking at the man's cloths

"Yeah. I cannot go back to the Alliance…Neo Lorrnoke. Born C.E. 49, enlisted with the Atlantic Federation in C.E. 60. Leader of the 81st MS division" Neo repeated a few facts to Auel

"So?" asked the blue haired boy scratching his wrist.

"Mu La Flaga. Born C.E. 49, Enlisted with the Atlantic Federation in C.E. 60. He went AWOL in late C.E. 71. Presumed to be killed in Action in early C.E. 72" explained Neo again. "I and genetically identical to that man…and I have been having flashes and remember things I never did…like piloting a Gundam" explained Neo as he walked over to Meyrin's bed.

"What does that mean?" Asked Auel.

"I don't know…so I will stay with the place of these memories to find out" smiled Neo "DO you want to stay as well?" asked Neo.

"I don't know…I think I might leave the military all together and become a basket ball player" Auel smiled and blushed as he reviled his dream to the duo.

"Oh a basket ball player?" smiled Meyrin.

"Yeah…Me, Sting and Stellar all played it on the John Paul Jones" smiled Auel. The group began to talk amongst them selves before Neo left to check on some arrangements and Meyrin left to see how Athrun was doing. Having no one else to talk to, Auel fell back asleep and found the answer of what he should do.

"So you want to return to the Alliance?" asked Neo looking at Auel firmly from across the bridge.

"Not really" sighed Auel as he stood at the very front of the bridge, on the deck about Neumann's station.

"Then why?" asked Murrue from her seat.

"Because I am an Extended. We are the soldiers of the Alliance…I do not fit in here…" Auel shifted his eyes away from the group assembled in front of him.

"But Auel…didn't you say you wished the fighting would stop? If you go back to the Alliance…we may fight each other" Miriallia cast Auel a friendly gaze from her screen and smiled.

"We might…but I feel as if I am being called back…Please…let me go" Auel bowed to the group and closed his eyes.

"Very well…we will ready a Heli to take you back to Washington" explained Cagalli as she looked at him.

"Thank you Daihyou…I honestly hope I never meet you on the battle field" smiled Auel as he walked off the deck and into the lift.

A few minutes later Auel walked onto the open deck of the Archangel where the Heli waited for him. Cagalli had arranged for the Heli to be unmanned so that Auel if he wished could go anywhere he pleased. Auel turned and took one last look at the ship.

"She thought much of this ship…she hopped I would do as much good as it did…I am sorry Alexia…I couldn't live up to your hopes" smiled Auel as he turned and walked over to the Heli.

"AUEL!" Meyrin came running out onto the deck in a Morgenrate uniform.

"Meyrin?" Auel looked surprised as the girl ran over to him and lunged into his chest. Auel was knocked back but kept his balance. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Don't go. Please don't go" cried Meyrin.

"I am sorry Mey…But as I said…I am an Extended…I don't belong in ORB…not yet" Auel left Meyrin's embrace and walked into the Heli. He turned around and looked at Meyrin "I hope I live through this war…and I hope you do as well…I really would like to walk with you on a beach somewhere just for a minute or two…then I would be truly happy. Be well Meyrin Hawke" smiled Auel as the greyish blue door closed, blocking the two.

"Auel" Meyrin's eyes began to fog up as she watched the door close, Auel was going, leaving her…just like they all did.

"Im sorry" whispered Auel as he sat down in the pilots chair and turned the engines on. The Heli slowly rose up into the sky and flew off towards Washington.

Auel looked out of the window to see a massing ZAFT/EA battle group approaching ORB.

"Good luck Funchi Kung Archangel" Said Auel as he headed for Washington.

Auel's Heli approached the now costal city of Washington thanks to the craters left by the Junis 7 impact

"This is Auel Neider, 81st MS division. ID number EXTND 31s requesting permission to land" Auel sent his ID code over and over to the Earth forces.

"This is DC control. Permission granted EXTND 31s. You are cleared for landing on pad 02" replied the voice.

"Thank you" Auel steered his Heli over to the specified pad. Once he had disembarked he was taken to the commander of the Earth Forces in the Washington area. Auel entered what was the old White House. Windam units stood guard equipped with Jet Packs along side Dagger 105's with launcher or Aile systems equipped. Euclid MA's patrolled the sky's along side Spear head fighters. The blue haired boy entered the old Oval office where the commander sat and waited for him.

"81st MS division Phantom Pain's Auel Neider reporting" Auel saluted the short chubby man.

"Good, good. I am Admiral Theo Christian. I hear you have been in ORB as of late?" asked Theo as he gestured for Auel to sit.

"Yes. I was being kept on the Archangel along side Neo Lorrnoke" explained Auel.

"Neo?...please explain" Theo linking his fingers and leaned his elbows on the desk as Auel sat down in one of the leather chairs.

"Well sir-" Auel explained how the Archangel was not a formal part of the ORB military and all the info regarding the people he met except Neo's confusion about being Mu

"Interesting…Once you have rested we will be transferring you to one of our upgraded Destroy units. ZAFT is advancing on Washington. We expect them to strike when Operation Fury commences on ORB" explained Theo.

"Under stood" Auel stood up, saluted the man and left.

Auel entered his barracks and threw off his blue uniform jacket. He strode around the dark grey room for a few minutes running it all over in his head.

"AHH!" Auel ruffled his hair and then kicked off his shoes. "May as well have a shower" sighed Auel as he undressed and walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I am Auel Neider…An Earth Alliance Extended" Auel glared into his own eyes as the steam slowly began to creep up the mirror. "I am Auel Neider…A…Earth Alliance Extended" he sighed as he opened the glass doors and stood under the belting water.

Once he had finished up in the shower he threw on a towel and walked into the barracks. To his surprise a women with long golden hair sat on his bed and looked at him. She looked around the age of 40.

"Alexia…" Auel was dumb founded. He had not seen Alexia since he left the Lab…and then he heard that it had been destroyed by ZAFT forces.

"Hello Auel…It's me…Mum" smiled the women standing up and opening her arms.

"ALEXIA!" Auel ran into his 'mothers' arms and began to cry. "Mother, Mother, Mother" he cried over and over as she brushed his head.

"It's okay now Auel" smiled the women as she kneeled down. After a few minutes Auel began to calm down enough so Alexia could ask him a few questions.

"Auel…why did you come back?" asked the women as Auel slipped on his yellow T shirt.

"I am an Extended…my place is here" nodded Auel.

"But you are also a human…and a young man…do you want to be here?" asked Alexia looking at her 'son'.

"To be honest…no…but I will still fight" nodded Auel as he slipped on the blue jacket.

"Only fight if you believe you are championing a just cause" smiled Alexia.

"But-" Auel tried to argue a point he didn't want to.

"Go back to ORB…That is where you want to be is it not?" asked Alexia standing up and walking over to the slightly shorter boy.

"Yes" smiled Auel. Alexia wrapped her arms around Auel again.

"Then go…after the Devastate training mission…you will be dispatched to the ocean near ORB…the Windams assigned to go with you are all new MD units…do not worry about destroying them" smiled Alexia.

"MD?" asked Auel looking up.

"Mobile Dolls…computer controlled units" smiled Alexia one more time before she turned to leave. "Auel…there are a few things I have to do…I will see you again" Alexia closed the door to Auel's barracks behind her and walked off to the control room.

"Living CPU ready. X2 Devastate system ready" a voice echoed through out the hanger bay.

"I am not a living CPU…I am the pilot" snapped Auel. There was nothing Auel hated more than being labelled like a piece of machinery that could be replaced, Auel was Auel, one of a kind!

"Shut up and do as we say!" snapped the control tech.

"A please wouldn't have killed you…but his might!" Auel aimed the two Positron cannons up at the control booth. The short fat doctor went as white as a sheet as Auel charged up his finger lasers. "PSYCH!" Auel shut of the positron Cannons and readied for take off.

"Well um…ready for take off?" the techie looked around the small dark control room and got the go ahead from all the other supervisors. "Good…X2 Devastate. You have GO!" yelled the tech sergeant.

"Auel Neider. Devastate DERUYOU!" the large grey unit took off and headed for the sea along side six Windams.

"X2. This is DC control, We are going to run a combat sym with you. The Windams you see are all controlled by remote. They are loaded with battle data we received from Heavens Base" explained the Techie as the instructions for the Windam came up on Auel's screen.

"Windam 01 and 02 are using the DESTINY program, Windam 03 and 04 are using the Legend program and the Windam 05 and 06 are using the Impulse program" Auel read the instructions our loud and sighed. "Oh well…it beats staying in bed" smiled Auel as he closed the visor on his light blue flight suit.

"Auel remember. FIGHT as your heart tells you. Not what the military tells you" Alexia's face appeared on one of Auel's screens.

"Alexia…thank you…now get out of there" replied Auel as he closed his eyes and took up a monotone voice.

"WHAT!" the tech sergeant's voice could be heard in the back ground followed by the clicking of guns and the firing of a gun. After the shot was fired a woman's scream could be heard piercing the air.

"ALEXIA!" Auel looked back at the black screen to his left and placed his hands on it. "ALEXIA!" he cried Alexia's face reappeared on Auel's screen, her body was covered in blood and she looked on the verge of death.

"Auel…fight as you…see fit!...Good bye" Alexia disappeared from Auel's screen.

"ALEXIA!" Auel looked up in shock. His instruments went off reading a LARGE explosion in Washington. Knowing he had no time to cry Auel activated the Scylla system and fired them at the Windams. The units using Legend and Destiny's system evaded easily, but the two Impulse Windams were shot down.

"Damn it" Auel pressed the transform button on his panel. The X2 began to change, the two sets of Positron cannons turned 180 degrees as the head piece of X2 moved back. The legs moved around giving the unit the ability to walk. "Now…we end this!" Auel fired his face laser at a Windam. The blue and red beam tore into the units left arm and took off its Jet packs wing. "GO DOWN!" Auel flipped out the two sets of Positron beam cannons. They folded out like the positron beam guns on Saviour the MS from which the idea was taken from

Auel charged up all his beam weapons 8 positron beams and 26 normal lasers and fired each of them on a different angle. The onslaught of beams succeeded in destroying the remaining units. Auel glanced at what was left of Washington and fought to hold back his tears.

"Alexia…" He slowly moved his X2 away from the field of battle and towards ORB where operation Fury was only moments away. The X2 reverted to its MA form in which its speed was more than tripled.

As his unit moved across the open Sea's Auel had a lot of time to think. X2 Devastate was to much of a dark name for his new unit…

"I know…for now on you will be known as the X2 Raze" smiled Auel as ORB came into view.

"Holy hell…" Auel looked on and saw multiple small explosions covering the land, he saw Murusame and M1 alike being torn up by the Gouf and Zaku units. Auel began to press a series of buttons and opened up a com line to the National Defence HQ of ORB.

"I am Auel Neider. Pilot of GFAS X2 Raze, ORB control…ya want a hand?" asked Auel as he locked onto the group of EA vessels with his 4 main positron beam cannons.

"This is ORB control chief officer Jona Roma Saran…if you can" begged Jona from the other end of the comlink.

"Okay. Lets rock and roll baby!" smiled Auel as he targeted a group of Babi units closing in on him.

There you all go. That's Return from the Abyss Chapter one.

YAY, Auel gets a Destroy…and I needed a name for the weird Rei look alike at Londoniaba so I used Alexia Cool ne?


	2. Extended's Story, Two of a kind

This part of the fic goes AU. Stellar was not carried away by Shinn to the lake after her battle in Destroy. Instead she was left in the cockpit. Heck I will try to explain it in a later chapter or flash back. And do not get confused. Auel is still the protagonist

Stellar's eyes twitched as she looked over the vast ocean, she sat on the deck of the James Cook Sting stood next to her with his hand on his hip. Stellar had transferred to the J.C. along with Sting after they were both found in ruined Destroy units after the Battle of Berlin and the Heavens Base attack. Both had regained their memories, Stellar's memory of Shinn and his kindness not just overoad her block word, but also cancelled out the 'dream machines' power. Stings memory of Auel and their basket ball game cancelled out the 'dream machine' as well.

"Sting...it's beautiful" smiled Stellar as she looked out over the great ocean.

"You like the ocean" Sting looked down at Stellar in her innocent state.

"Yes...I like" Stellar smiled as she watched the waves lap against the sides of the J.C. Along with their transfer orders. Stellar and Sting had been given to new units, the Wild Dagger for Stellar and the enhanced Windam for Sting

"Auel...Liked the ocean" mumbled Stellar. Stellar had often talked about Auel, she really missed Auel and his lively, funny personality, she also missed the feeling that she had a little brother when he was around. Stellar had cried for one whole day after learning Auel had 'died' in combat, even though they had never found his body...MIA...the military term for Dead with out confirmation.

"He did too" asked Sting taking his hand off his hip and letting it fall to his side. The wind caught his green hair and tried to blow it into a frenzy, but its short length and the excessive amounts of Gel Sting used on his hair prevented it from moving much.

"Sting...sit" Stellar patted the cold metal deck next to where she sat, beckoning Sting to sit down.

"Okay" Sting sat down next to the blonde and dangled his feet off the sides of the ship. Sting closed his eyes and lifted up his head, he felt the cool breeze against his face. It smelt like Auel...

"Sting...what are you going to do when the war is over...you never answered the question" Stellar, still bunched up in her ocean viewing position spoke to the green haired boy with out looking at him.

"I told you. We don't have a future...Once the war is over we will probably get the axe" sighed Sting as he lay back on the deck and put his hands behind his head.

"Kowaii" muttered Stellar as she stood up and walked around the large deck. Her green unit stood in it's Quadreped mode on the deck. Stellar examined all the curves and angles of the Wild Dagger. She then glanced all around the deck and made sure she was alone with Sting.

Stellar smiled to herself and then kicked up her heals and began to waltz around the deck singing "La la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la la" Supposed to be her image song

Stellar danced over to where Sting was sitting and tripped on an uneven joint in the ships launching deck. Stellar let out a yipe as she fell onto Sting's chest. Stellar opened her eyes to see a sea of red...HER BLOOD!...no it was just Sting's shirt. Stellar the realized where Sting's hand was...right between...her legs. Stellar raised her chest up so that she was in an upright sitting position.

"Crap!" Sting quickly drew back his hand and began to blush. The speed at which he brought his hand back, the wet deck of the ship and its constant rocking proved a DAMNING combo. Sting began to slip and slide on the edge of the ship and eventually after ten seconds of grasping at the water covered deck, Sting feel into the ocean. "FUCK!" yelled Sting as he slid down the side of the carrier. He knew instantly that is he didn't push away from it, he would be dragged under. So with ninja like skill Sting rolled around and bounced off the deck. He splashed into the water some 5 meters from the ship

"Sting?" Stellar asked after her partner as she leaned over the side of the carrier and smiled. "You can't swim here" smiled Stellar childishly

--

Stellar walked into the infirmary and made a bee line for Sting's bed. The tall green haired boy had gotten on hell of a cold from his little swim. Stellar looked down at Sting who was wearing his usual grumpy face.

"How are you" asked Stellar as she sat down on one of the stools next to Sting's bed.

"I just fell into the ocean off a Mobile Suit Carrier and was rescued by a female officer…how you think I feel?" asked Sting not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Happy?" asked Stellar in her childish voice as she leaned onto the side of Sting's bed.

"Shut up…If your going to be like that, just hurry up and leave" snapped Sting.

"Okay. If you want me to." Stellar stood up and walked out of the room. As she reached the door she turned her head, poked her tongue out and pulled the fingers to Sting.

Stellar walked through the halls of the J.C. until she came to the MS hanger. She looked up at the three Units stored in the hanger. One green Dagger 105 belonging to Sting, A Dagger L belonging to another pilot and a Forbidden Blue. The sight of the blue unit almost brought Stellar to tears. Before Sting, Auel and her stole Chaos, Gaia and Abyss, Auel has piloted a Forbidden Blue. Stellar remembered more of Auel as she spent time gazing at the mobile suit.

"Can I help you?" asked a new voice from behind Stellar.

"Oh…no…" Stellar quickly turned around. Her eyes analyzed the girl before her. She had long blue hair all tied back in a pony tail. She wore a mechanics' uniform. Stellar noticed the girl's aquamarine eyes…the same as Auel's "Is this…yours?" asked Stellar pointing to the Blue unit.

"Yes. 23rd Mobile Suit Division, Rachel Keys" smiled the boy as he walked over to Stellar. "Do you like it?" asked Rachel leaning on the rail next to Stellar.

"Yes…one of my friends piloted a unit like this before he got a Gundam" explained Stellar putting her hand on the rail.

"Is that so…Where is your friend? What division is he in?" asked Rachel turning to Stellar.

"With God" Stellar looked away from the girl and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh…I am sorry to hear that" Rachel looked away from Stellar. Once again she had managed to put her foot in it "So I take it you are staying on this ship once we reach Auckland?" asked Rachel with a smile.

"I don't know…I am going where ever Sting goes I think" Stellar looked up at the Blue Forbidden and smiled.

"Or where Auel is…" A tear rolled down Stellar's face as she remembered Auel.

"Auel…As in Auel Neider?" asked Rachel looking back at Stellar.

"Yes…why? Do you know something about Auel?" asked Stellar walking closer and closer to Rachel.  
"It's nothing but…Auel Neider is my brother" Rachel backed away as Stellar walked closer to her.

"Brother?" asked Stellar as she stopped advancing on Rachel.

"Yeah…our mother is the same women…Alexia Keys…" explained Rachel.

"Oh…Alexia…I know that name" Stellar backed off from Alexia to give her back her personal space.

"She was a scientist at the lab for Extendeds" explained Rachel.

"So you're an Extended then?" asked Stellar looking at Rachel.

"Nah. Alexia put me in a normal school and all" Rachel walked over to the cockpit of her Forbidden Blue and opened it. "Its been fun talking to ya, but I gotta check the settings on my Forb" smiled Alexia as she jumped into the cockpit. "You can stay and chat with me if ya like" spoke Alexia as Stellar turned to leave.

"Okay" Stellar turned back and walked over to the Cockpit. Stellar sat on the lower section of the cockpit that came down when the unit opened the doors.

"So Stellar. I herd that you were transferred to an X1 Destroy soon after being returned to the Alliance. You were on a ZAFT vessel. How was it?" asked Rachel as she pulled down the keys board and began to type furiously.

"Yeah…It was scary" Stellar reverted back to her normal personality. Only certain people could bring out Stellar's true self, Neo, Auel and now Rachel. "You type fast…" Stellar leaned over the keyboard a little and looked at the girls typing.

"Yeah. You have to learn if you wanna fit in on PLANT" winked Rachel.

"PLANT…you lived on PLANT?" asked Stellar.

"Yeah. Until the war broke out. I was stationed on PLANT after the last war, to make sure they didn't start producing more weapons like Genesis" Rachel did not even look up from her typing as she explained her coordinator like typing speed to Stellar "If you don't mind me saying. I heard that your unit was beaten up pretty bad by Freedom…the initial report said you kicked the bucket…" Rachel stopped typing for a minute and looked up at Stellar.

"I one minute everything is going BOOM and the next I was awake on the John Paul Jones and was told both Sting and Neo were MIA" Stellar slowed down as she reached the part about Lorrnoke Taisan and Sting.

"All hands, we will be arriving at Auckland in twenty minutes. Captain Key's to the bridge" the intercom blurted out the announcement and then went silent.

"Captain Keys...is your father aboard?" asked Stellar looking at Rachel.

"Nah. I am Captain Keys" Rachel stowed away her keyboard and climbed over Stellar. "Its been a blast…Ja ne" Rachel turned away and ran off into the hall ways.

The James Cook pulled into port at Auckland City. Auckland was the second biggest base in the Atlantic Federation next to Washington. The large bulky carrier sailed past the other small vessels as it approached the military dock. Sting and Stellar watched from the bridge of the J.C. and looked over the city. Sky scrapers were few; New Zealand had marginally been spared by the Junis 7 drop. The tallest of all buildings was the Sky Tower, which had turned from prosperous casino into the base of the Earth Alliance forces. The tall cylindrical tower stood in the centre of the city, looking out over the bay. Stellar looked up at the silver spire in aw.

"You are on shore leave now. But be sure to be back by six…your staying in Sky City" the old captain of the James Cook explained the orders to Stellar and Sting who had gathered in civilian cloth on the deck.

"Understood sir" Saluted Sting.

"Okay…" Stellar just looked oddly out the side of her vision, she was to preoccupied with the swarm of seagulls flying around the ship.

"Come on Stellar…lets go" Sighed Sting as he put his hands into his black trench coat pockets Yes I am trying to give Sting a more manly wardrobe…to match his personality Sting walked off of the deck and down the gang plank, his black and white sneaker's bad grip caused him to slid down the last few centimetres onto the concrete floor of the Viaduct Harbour. Stellar followed behind her fellow Extended with care. The blonde haired girl jumped onto the harbour's dock and quickly straightened her long pale blue dress. Put on her white jacket and rubbed her hands together. The cold air blew around them causing Stellar to shiver occasionally. Sting put his arm around Stellar and lead her to a closed top Mercedes. Stellar sat in the passengers seat and looked out the window at the rolling water, Sting sat in the drivers seat and drove off onto the main road.

"So Stellar? What do you want to eat?" asked Sting with a smile to his lackadaisical partner.

"Nani?" Stellar turned around and looked at Sting with her innocent eyes, those eyes were a mask, which behind lurked 'The Deadly Dancer' as the other troopers called her

"Food…you know, yum yum" smiled Sting as he took one hand of the wheel and mimed feeding Stellar.

"Oh…Sting…choose" Stellar rolled her head back to the window and looked at the passing people. A head of blue hair caught her eye. She immediately recognised it as belonging to Auel. "STING STOP!" Stellar put her hand on Sting's arm.

"What?" Sting Slammed on his breaks and was rammed into the wheel.

"HMPH!" Stellar let out a girlish grunt as she kicked the door open. Stellar, quick to jump from the car ran down the street calling out to Auel "Onee-San!"

"OY STELLAR!" Sting Leaned out of the car door and called out to his comrade. "What THE FUCK!" Sting looked at his door. Stellar had managed to rip all the blue leather off the door when she had kicked it. "STELLAR!...Damn it" Sting called out to Stellar one more time before grabbing a combat knife and two pistols. Sting stored them in his coat before jumping out of the car and charging down the side walk after Stellar.

Stellar saw the head of blue walk into a large hanger bay on the water front, she slowed down to a walk and crept towards the door to have a look. She peered her head around the door frame and glanced inside. Sure enough Auel was standing in the centre of the room, he wore a pair of caramel cargo pants, a blue T shirt and a White unbuttoned button down shirt. Auel from what Stellar could see was talking to two other teenagers. One had long red hair and wore a small light brown jacket and a one piece blue dress. The other, a boy with shoulder length dark blue hair wore dark grey jeans, a long sleeved green shirt and a black jumper. Stellar remembered seeing both of the two strangers on the Minerva…Why would Auel be talking to them?

"STELLAR!" yelled Sting as he caught up to the girl.

"Idiot!" thought Stellar as she saw the guns in Sting's belt. She grabbed one and dashed into the hanger bay. "STOP!" She yelled aiming the gun at Auel.

"STELLAR!" Sting grabbed a gun and jumped into the hanger as well. "What in the world are you…AUEL?" Sting had a look of utter confusion on his face as he looked over at the trio.

"Sting? Stellar?" Auel spun around and looked at his two old comrades, who were now aiming guns at him. Auel could not wrap his brain around it. Sting and most surprisingly Stellar were alive. But Miriallia had said that they had both died in X1 Destroys.

"Auel, are you okay?" asked Sting aiming his gun at Athrun.

"Hey, no don't shoot!" Auel put out his arms to cover Athrun and Meyrin.

"What?" Sting bent his arm so that his pistol pointed skyward.

-BANG- Stellar fired one shot, it nicked the pole next to Auel. The flash of the shot illuminated the hanger for a split second. Long enough though for Sting to see what was there. A Mobile Suit. The unit looked like the X09A Justice that fought at the legendary battle of Jachin Due. The other was a Alliance Sky Grasper coloured light and dark blue. Both units had a small red device on their left shoulder…It was a Sensor Jammer. Stellar could over hear a little of what they were saying. All she could make out were the words 'Lacus-Sama' 'Clyne Faction' and 'Infinite Justice'

Sting was brought back to reality by another shot being fired. This shot nicked Auel in the arm. Sting quickly grabbed Stellar's arm and jumped behind a bunch of Crates.

"What the hell are you doing. Auel is on our side!" Yelled Sting as he shook Stellar by her arm. Stellar violently shook her arm breaking free of Stings grip.

"If he's part of the EA, then why is he talking to ZAFTs!" snapped Stellar. The amazing Sting about Stellar no one could grasp was the fact that whenever she was in danger, she seemed to change totally. She would go from a happy go lucky girl who spoke in broken sentences to a girl who spoke perfectly and had an evil eye.

Stellar knelt up and looked over the crate she was sheltered behind and let out a spray of bullet fire from her pistol. When the smoke cleared she noticed that Auel and the others were gone. Stellar quickly looked around the hanger to try and find them. A small clunking noise gave away the location of one of them. But it came from the worst place imaginable for them in that situation. The noise came from the Gundam. Justice began to move slowly towards the wall.

"Oh crap…Sting, get us some back up!" ordered Stellar as she glanced around the room. A MS cockpit could never fit two people inside it, so Auel had to be some where.

Justice fired its Vulcans at the wall and blew open a whole, the whole was no where near big enough to fit a MS through. So Justice raised its rifle up and fired two more shots. The green bolt obliterated the wall and left Justice free to take off.

In all the confusion Stellar noticed Auel making his get away…to an altered Sky Grasper. The blue haired boy boarded the small fighter and took flight behind Justice. Sting and Stellar fired the remainder of their bullets at the two units, both of them aware they would do nothing, but they had to try.

A few seconds later a quadruped unit and a Green Dagger 105 arrived at the hanger. The two extended threw out the pilots of the units and boarded them. The Two units took off after their targets. Sting took off after the Heli that was headed out to sea. Stellar gave chase to the Justice which was heading north in an attempt to draw them away from Auel.

"Your going DOWN!" Stellar fired her units gatling gun in its head at the Gundam. Athrun evaded the shots with no effort what so ever.

"Not likely!" Athrun spun around and threw out his boomerang. The beam weapon whistled towards Stellar. She quickly reverted to MS form and blocked it with her shield. Stellar fired her beam rifle two times at Athrun. The purple Gundam evaded again and drew out its beam sabres in their linked mode. Justice spiralled towards the Wild Dagger. Athrun, in one quick fluent motion slashed off the units right arm and kicked it into the estuary behind them.

"What?" Stellar was knocked around her cockpit like a coin in a jar. By the time Stellar had regained control of her unit, Athrun was gone.

"Damn it!" Sting was fairing no better than Stellar was. Auel had flown into the centre of the ocean where it had become clear what the abilities of the altered Sky Grasper were…it had the same system as the Core Splendour, but this unit had joined with Auel's X2 Raze. Auel battled Sting while his unit was waist deep in water.

"Go down you giant!" Sting fired his rifle over and over, but it was clear the Dagger 105 and the Aile system was no match for Raze.

"What's with that unit" Auel aimed his top Scylla lasers at the Dagger's head. He fired over and over with all his other weapons but was unable to hit Sting's Dagger.

With a shot from his mouth cannon Auel was able to glance the Dagger long enough for him to get a weapons lock with the Scylla. "Game OVER!" As Auel readied to fire three small missiles hit his unit's leg from under water. "What the hell…switching to Sonar…Forbidden Blues…and more aerial units…damn it" Auel punched his controls as he turned the Raze back into its Mobile Armour mode. He deployed his arm funnels and fired at the Daggers and Windams approaching him.

"Holy hell…Regroup. Come at him from all sides!" ordered Sting as he fired at the Raze with his rifle. "Forbidden units, use your beams from below!" ordered Sting as he joined a squad of Windam units.

"Hey Oakley, don't forget I am the senior officer here!" yelled Rachel.

"And I have more experience with Destroy units…and they are closer to this than a Forbidden is!" yelled Sting.

Auel noticed the units approaching from under the water.

"Not a bad strategy…but did you forget about THIS!" Auel flicked his four Positron beam cannons around to they were now positioned under the Raze. The white and red beams tore apart three Forbiddens and knocked the others back.

"AUEL!" Athrun's voice came across the intercom of the Raze…and the other Earth Alliance units because Auel had not yet switched off the frequency for the EA.

"AUEL?" Rachel could not believe it.

"Auel is that you?" Rachel punched up the visual to Auel's unit. Sure enough, the blue eyed Bishie was looking back at her with his aquamarine eyes.

"Hey Rachel? It's been a while" smiled Auel as he looked at Rachel.

"What the hell! I was told you died at Crete!" Rachel's Forbidden stopped in it's tracks and just looked at Auel and the Raze.

Justice hovered next to Raze with its rifle poised to attack any enemy Mobile units.

"Auel-San…we should be moving out of here ASAP" Athrun glanced back and forth between Raze and the EA units.

"No you don't!" Sting's Dagger fired off its beam rifle at Infinite Justice. The X2's funnel arms came up and blocked the units attack.

"Sting knock it off. I don't wanna fight you!" yelled Auel as his unit fired one of its finger lasers at Sting's dagger.

"You stop Auel…Rachel now!" ordered Sting as he stabbed his beam sabre into the Raze's left arm Funnel.

"Oh uh. OK!" Rachel fired the plasma cannon of her Forbidden and destroyed Auel's other funnel.

"AUEL-SAN!" Athrun switched to his leg sabres on and slashed off Sting's right Arm. Sting quickly recovered and fired his Vulcans at Justice, the spray of bullets shattered Justice's left eye letting Sting get a good punch at Justice. "Auel. We have to leave now. We got the information we came for" Athrun quickly dismembered Sting's Dagger 105 leaving only the chest, Aile pack and thighs intact. Athrun turned Justice around and landed it on the 'cap' of Auel's Raze.

"Yeah. Lovely seeing ya again Rachel. Sting say hello to Stellar for me. I am happy you're both alive" Smiled Auel as the Raze fired its Scylla one more time and then turned to leave accompanied by Justice. The duo's exit was timely, as two Destroy units could be seen on the horizon coming from the Rangitoto launch base.

Sting and Stellar's units were salvaged by the Earth Alliance and brought back to the James Cook. Sting and Stellar were called into Rachel's office soon after they returned.

"So, do either of you mind explaining this whole situation to me?" asked Rachel leaning back in her chair. Rachel's office was the same as all other captain's quarters except she had a large view screen behind her desk.

"Well captain, we can be certain the pilot of the large mobile suit is Auel Neider" explained Sting.

"Yes. We know that. I pulled some strings and got the official report from the survivors of the Washington attack. The report says Auel Neider returned to the Alliance 5 days ago in an ORB Heli unit. He reported that he was retrieved by the Archangel crew after the destruction of Abyss. Auel remained on the Archangel and discovered that Captain Neo Lorrnoke was also being held there. After some time Auel revealed that Neo had deserted the Alliance and joined the Archangel crew. Auel was assigned to the second generation of Destroy, the x2 Raze. During the initial combat test, Auel went AWOL after being in contact with Alexia Keys. The Washington base was destroyed when the city's armoury was remotely detonated" Rachel read from the report and placed it on the desk. "The report also stated that the X2 was most likely destroyed in the blast. But it is now clear Auel has defected…to ZAFT or ORB we cannot be sure…" sighed Rachel as she leaned forward and propped her head up on her hands.

"Captain. If I am not mistaken…was the other unit that disabled Wild Dagger and Dagger 105 the Justice Gundam?" asked Sting looking at Rachel.

"Yes. We can assume it is a remodelled version. Wither I belongs to ZAFT or some other party we cannot be sure-" Rachel was cut off by Stellar all of a sudden.

"Captain. I believe the unknown unit is called Infinite Justice and both Auel and Justice are part of the Clyne faction or ORB…Either way they are not friendly units. Both were equipped with sensor jamming devices" explained Stellar.

"Where are you getting all this from?" asked Rachel looking up at Stellar.

"I over heard Auel talking to the two other people ma'am" explained Stellar.

"If that unit is Infinite Justice…It is safe to assume it is piloted by Athrun Zala…I am worried about that unit. Our intelligence units report seeing it in ORB along with another unit that resembles Freedom" Rachel pressed a button on her computer and the images of Strike Freedom battling Legend and Destiny with Infinite Justice's help appeared on her large screen. "Well either way I am having you two transferred to the Iselin Squad. You will be assigned our two newest units. They are based on the Gaia and Chaos units." Rachel pressed a few more buttons and the images of a new unit appeared. The unit could only be seen in black with green lines representing its joints.

"Captain…is that?" Sting looked at the screen in awe. The image on the viewer was that of his RGX 01 Chaos…but different. Chaos now had two large jet like boosters like the ones on a Blaze Zaku Phantom. Large wings resembling that of Raider's came from the booster. An image next to Chaos showed that each booster had one large funnel in them and two more like that of Providences. The large funnel would detach and a plate would cover the area which was left, the same would happen for the front funnel. Chaos also had large beam sabre in its shield, once again resembling Providences.

Gaia had been changed as well. It now had a set of Beam Sabres in its MA head like that of the Bacue's, these sabres could also aim forward for ramming attacks. The blaster cannons were now separated from the 'wings' of Gaia and were copied from the Dom Troopers combo Rocket/Laser gun and could flip over the shoulders and under the arms for use in MS mode. Gaia also had beam sabre generators in its claws that gave it the ability to cut units apart and ran into them.

"These units are code names GAT X323 Harpy and GAT X219 Titan" explained Rachel referring to Chaos and Gaia respectively. "They will be waiting for you in New Caledonia. There you will proceed to attack the Carpentaria base along with the Brash, Clark, Peters and Hide squads. Your objective is not to destroy the base but to cripple it for a latter offensive. We want you to cut off their supply lines" explained Rachel as a map of Carpentaria came up.

"Captain…what are we going to do about Auel?" asked Stellar stepping forward to Rachel's desk.

"Lieutenant Neider will be terminated by the Green squad. It is none of you concern" explained Rachel as she shut off the monitor and gestured the Sting to leave. The green haired boys saluted and did as he was told.

"Captain…he is your brother…why?" asked Stellar looking at Rachel with condemnation in her eyes.

"Auel Neider is a traitor and deserter. It is out of my hands. I joined the Earth Alliance to defend Earth. I do not want Auel to die at all. But I cannot let ONE person get in the way of that. No matter WHO it is!" yelled Rachel standing up and glaring at Stellar.

"BUT HES-" Stellar was cut off in mid sentence by Rachel

"My brother I know! If you have a problem with the orders regarding Auel Neider you can lodge a formal complaint or go AWOL. It is up to you" Rachel sat back down in her chair and continued typing "Dismissed Lieutenant Lousier!" snapped Rachel.

"Ma'am!" Stellar saluted the girl before storming out


	3. Heine's Story, Hero's gather

Heine lay under a tree in the middle of an olive plantation. He slept and dreamed of better days. The days before he enlisted in the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty. Commonly known as ZAFT. Heine reflected upon his days as a top pilot in the militia of PLANT and as a person who killed for peace. But can peace truly be considered peace if it drips with the blood of man, woman and child alike. Those days were behind him…he wanted them to be behind him. But can a man who has taken the lives of other men who wished for peace truly move on? Heine had survived the explosion of the X2000 GOUF Ignited, he could remember little from the events proceeding the battle. All he could remember was waking up on a beach, the salty water stung the wounds caused by shards of metal that broke from his cockpit. Heine could remember a white and grey flight suit carrying him from the damaged cockpit of the GOUF over to a caped Mobile Unit that resembled Impulse. The next thing he remembered was waking up on another beach out side Malchio's cottage.

A blue and white beach ball bounced over to where Heine was resting. Timothy the oldest of the Orphans, now 11 years old ran over and picked up the ball, which surprisingly was nearly as big as his chest. Heine slowly sat up and looked at the boy.

"Oh hey Heine, sorry if we woke you" blushed Tim as he rubbed his foot in the dirt.

"It's okay, really" smiled Heine as he slowly stood up and shook off the leaves that had fallen on him as he slept.

"You wanna play?" asked Timothy as he looked up at Heine.

"Sure…what ya playing?" asked Heine as he flicked his long golden hair out of his eyes. Though it had only been a few months since the battle where he had gone MIA Heine's hair had grown at a fast rate, it was now down to his wing bones but still retained its customary curve above his forehead. Heine had ditched the ZAFT uniform for a more relaxed set of cloths, a pair of loose non tapered grey jeans, a blue t shirt and a white unbuttoned button down shirt.

"Ball Tag" replied Timothy with a smile.  
"Ball Tag?…you sure I am not too good for you?" laughed Heine taking on a gallant pose.  
"You lost to Kira at Dardanelles. And we have all beaten Kira at Ball Tag ya know" boasted Timothy.  
"Well then. The Golden Saint accepts you're challenged" smiled Heine as he ran off towards the other kids.  
"Hey! Come back here!" Timothy turned on his heels and chased Heine off down the beach. Timothy lined up Heine in his sights and pulled his arm back. The boy they the ball with all his might while yelling "BUSTER BALL!" the Ball bounced down the beach and barely missed Heine's face.  
"Phew Not bad Tim…your good" Kira may have been the hero of Jachin Due, but Heine was used to ground combat for he had first enlisted in the ZAFT Infantry before he joined the Mobile units.

All of a sudden Tim stopped running towards Heine and stopped in his tracks, all the colour had drained from his face.  
"Come on Tim" laughed Heine "Fine. I will be it" Heine turned to grab the ball but found himself face to face with someone he never knew…but had met before. Two teenagers stood in front of him holding the ball. One had wild yellow hair and wore a blue and white dress. The other had a black trench coat and a purple shirt, these both contrasted with his green hair.  
"Heine…Westenfluss?" asked the girl. She had a stern look in her purple eyes.  
"Yes…can I help you?" asked Heine. Heine's senses were afire when it came to this girl. He KNEW he should be wary of her…and her partner.  
"Heine?" Timothy walked up to Heine's side and grabbed his white shirt.  
"Tim…go back to the house…tell Malchio and Mrs Yamato I will be late" Heine did not even turn to face Tim as he spoke.  
"But Heine" the boy gripped Heine's shirt even tighter.  
"It's okay. I will be back for pudding at the latest" Heine placed his hand on the boys head. Timothy looked up from the parting in his dull brown hair.  
"O-Okay" Tim turned and ran back along the beach to the house. Heine breathed out and turned back to the two strangers. He could feel that this place would become a battlefield once again. Pieces of the last battle fought here littered the ground, the head of Aegis stood behind Heine, the Gundams shattered shield lay behind the two strangers and bits of the once powerful Gundam dotted the shore.  
"Please…can we have our ball back?" asked Heine extending his hand to them.  
"Sure" Snared the green headed boy as the blonde threw it into the air. Heine saw him reach behind his jacket. With out a second thought Heine jumped behind Aegis's broken hand as three bullets bounced off the sand in a line that traced his movement.  
"Damn it" Heine flicked open his back pocket and pulled out his pistol. The peace maker was a small stubby six shooter, not a tempest beam sword or a laser rifle, but it was better than nothing.

A small clump of sand fell onto his shoulder as the blonde jumped down onto the hand that Heine had sought refuge behind.  
"Crap!" he whirled around and took aim. The girl jumped over the orange haired boy and slashed at his neck. "Oh crap!" Heine dodged it with ease and fired a shot at the girl. The small lead projectile clipped the girls shoulder and she fell to the ground while letting out a shrill scream.  
"Stellar!" the green haired boy rand over to the girl and picked her up. Both him and Heine lined each other up in their gun sights and refused to let the other blink.  
"Sting…" the blonde slowly stood up and rested against Sting's shoulder Sting reached into his pocket and pressed a button on a remote. Stellar did the same before the duo ran off leaving Heine to watch them run back around the cove. Two small clunking noises filled the air…Heine knew what they meant  
"Shit! Mobile Suits" Heine ran with all his might back to the cottage where he pulled out his cell phone and dialled the number for the National Defence HQ. "Hey! There are two enemy Mobile suits at Yashima bay! HELP!" yelled Heine into the small phone.  
"What? Is this a joke?" replied the operator.  
"No! Even if it was, you can still spare the units to make sure!"  
"Okay, we will send over a squadron of Murusame" replied the girl in a fairly panicked voice.  
"One Murusame Squad won't be enough. Send as many as you can…and that GOUF you have been repairing!" barked Heine, Mrs Yamato and Malchio began to move the children into their shelter.  
"GOUF…how did you?" stuttered the girl.  
"How isn't important. I am an ex ZAFT veteran, I piloted the first GOUF produced, MY NAME IS HEINE WESTENFLUSS! HURRY UP AND SEND IT!" Ordered Heine as he hung up the phone. "Mrs Yamato, keep the children in the shelter until I tell you to come out" Heine's voice had completely changed, he now sounded kind and caring instead of loud and aggravated.  
"O-o-ka-ay" replied Mrs Yamato as she huddled the children together and took them down into the shelter. "There doesn't seem to be as many as I remember…" thought Mrs Yamato as she closed the large white door. The children all looked around in a worried daze, this was the third time this year they had entered a shelter, first during the Junis 7 drop, and then again when ASH units attacked

Heine looked around and picked up his phone before he ran out of the house. He ran into the bushes and watched as Cerberus and Harpy arrived and began to fire at the cottage. Sure enough a large number of Murusame appeared on the scene and began to engage the two Gundams. Heine scanned the sky for a GOUF. Sure enough the Blue unit was not far behind the ORB suits.  
"NDHQ, tell the GOUF to land behind the light house!" ordered Heine back into his cell as he ran off up the cliff to a white house. The Blue unit touched down and the pilot opened the cockpit.  
"Your Heine?" asked the pilot as he descended down on a cable.  
"Yeah" replied Heine as he climbed onto the cable once the pilot dismounted.  
"Good luck!" smiled the pilot as Heine began to close the cockpit.  
"YOU CAN DO IT HEINE!" yelled a familiar voice.  
"Tim!" Heine's screens activated and he zoomed in on a small boy standing behind the bushes, he was Timothy and he was waving to Heine, cheering him on.  
"The idiot!" snapped Heine as the Gouf finished loading to his settings. The alert sirens in his cockpit went off as a missile from Cerberus approached his unit. The blue Gouf dodged the missile and jumped off the cliff.  
"HEINE!" yelled Timothy, thinking that Heine had been glanced off the cliff.  
"Not like this!" The Gouf extended its wings and took off along the water. It drew the Tempest Beam Sword and slashed at Harpy. The large green unit dodged the attack easily. "Crap, this thing is to fast!" Heine shot out his left handed whip at Harpy.  
"Tsh" Sting just dodged Heine's sneaky attack. Sting grabbed one of his beam sabres and locked swords with Heine. Both Heine and Sting pushed their accelerators causing both of the units to rise up into the air, still in their weapons dead lock.  
"Damn it, he's good" muttered Sting as the two unit's heads moved closer together.  
Heine examined the unit in front of him and noticed a valuable feature, upon its crest was the serial "GAT X323" GAT was the type used by the Earth Alliance's forces. So why would the Earth Alliance be attacking ORB, they had not broke from the Alliance yet "A pre emptive strike?" thought Heine out loud. The golden haired boy was distracted long enough for Sting to break the dead lock and slash at the Gouf.  
"Shit" Heine blocked the slash with his shield.  
"HA!" Smiled Sting as he spun Harpy vertically, using its foot mounted sabre to slice off Heine's left arm.  
"Oh hell!" Heine saw Sting spiral around for a vertical kick, this time he was aiming for his head. "Here! TAKE THIS INSTEAD!" Heine raised his right leg and dropped it down on Harpy's foot. The explosion provided Heine with a chance to get away.

Heine saw Stellar in the new Cerberus Gundam decimating the Murusame as they tried to stop her. She used Cerberus's laser hand to tear apart the Murusame that attacked her with their sabres. Cerberus's right hand glowed pink as it pushed its way through the mass produced Mobile Suit's bodies.  
"Damn it!" Heine brought the sword down on Stellar's hands. The two pink energies collided and sent out masses of EMP waves. Stellar used both of her hands to block the Tempest's strike, neither hand grabbed the sword but instead put out a large amount of energy that acted like a giant flat Beam Sabre  
"You?...YOU AGAIN!" Stellar remembered her last battle with a GOUF. Something about this unit reminded her of it.  
"This one too?" Heine looked at Cerberuss crest and saw the usual GAT X marking along side serial number 219. "HELL!" Heine just dodged Cerberus's beam lasers. "Crap!" Heine dropped the Tempest into the water as his unit lost its last leg.  
"IT ENDS!" yelled Stellar as she thrust her hand forwards ready to obliterate Heine.  
"Not YET!" Heine slapped Stellar's unit's hand with his whip, the electro whip disabled the 'shinning finger' effect and allowed Heine to escape. "I have to lead them away from the shelter!" thought Heine as he passed a fleeing Murusame. "You, go back to the National Defence Head Quarters. Tell that we were attacked by GAT X units" ordered Heine as he grabbed the Murusame's beam rifle and fired it at the two GAT units.  
"Sting" Both Stellar and Sting evaded the blasts with ease. "Bastard!" Stellar gritted her teeth and moved Cerberus into the water. She soon realized that following the Gouf was not possible, mostly when her unit fell over on a dislodged rock.  
"STELLAR!" Sting's Gundam approached in its MA form. "JUMP ON!" he ordered as the two larger funnels detached from his back and allowed Stellar to climb up, her units feet slotted into the empty area's and were locked in place. The two units chased after Heine.  
"Excellent its working…now what do I do?" Heine went as fast as he could go but was unable to out run the two units. "I should think my plans over BETTER next time!" Heine fired one more shot at the duo before his unit's battery began to run low. The beams began to phase out before they could hit the target, if they did hit their mark, the level of energy they retained did little at all.  
"DIE!" Stellar as Sting activated all their weapons and fired them at Heine.  
"HELL!" Heine leaned back into his seat, closed his eyes and braced himself for the end…it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw a new unit was blocking the beams with an anti beam shield.

"This is Freedom, Kira Yamato. Are you okay?" asked a face from one of the GOUF's screens. The boy wore a dull blue flight suit, his purple eyes seemed emit an ominous air around him, and his dark hair was a few shades lighter than his tan.  
"Kira…Yamato…Oh uh, Yes!" Replied Heine as his unit began to slowly descend into the water. Freedom turned to help the unit but was told other wise "Don't worry about me, I can swim. Take care of those guys" smiled Heine as he undid his straps.  
"Understood" Kira drew his two beam sabres and charged at the new units.  
"NO!" Stellar grunted as she held her hands out in front of herself. The pink light formed a shield that Freedom's sabres hit hard. Harpy's two large funnels came about behind Freedom and fired.  
"Damn it!" Kira just evaded them but was caught in both Cerberus and Harpy's sights. Sting lined up for the kill shot but was thrown off when a large metal trident shot up through the water; it was followed by an entire Mobile Armour. This unit bore a striking resemblance to RGX X02 Abyss.  
"KIRA!" A blue haired boy called out as the unit spun around and formed a Mobile Suit. This unit was even more like Abyss. The fin's of Abyss now housed Panzer units, mounted inside those fin's was an array of deadly weapons, the guns on Abyss's back could now fold over its shoulders or under its arms like that of Saviours. Abyss was also armed with palm mounted Photon Masser cannons; in fact all the weapons except his chest cannon were armed as Photon Massers. Heine could see that the unit was armed with a lesser version of Strike Freedom's wings and claws like that of Raider, but with three prongs not 2, he really hoped this unit was friendly.  
"Auel" replied Kira as he returned next to Abyss.  
"Who are they?" asked Auel as he flicked his head at Sting and Stellar.  
"I don't know. They are GAT X units though" Replied Kira as he grabbed his rifles.  
"Well it doesn't matter who they are. THEY ARE GOING DOWN!" Yelled Auel as he flicked over the twin large cannons and fired them at Cerberus and Harpy.

The two units separated and Cerberus used its boosters at attack the Abyss unit. As Stellar hit the Panzers and tried to force her way through she yelled over and over "You're not AUEL! You can't USE!"  
"Stellar?" Auel looked dumbfounded as he saw Stellar in her white and blue dress looking at him. Auel had been with the other members of ORB's aqua division at a beach off Orogono, he had no time to change so he was sitting in Abyss's cockpit wearing only his togs and no shirt.  
"AUEL!" smiled Stellar as she lessened the ferocity of her assault.  
"GOT YA!" Auel grabbed one of Cerberuss claws and threw it down into the ocean. Auel dived in using his unit soon after.  
"Auel? Why is Auel fighting Sting and Stellar? Why is Auel using Abyss? Stellar thought it was gone?" Stellar floated underneath the water, poised to strike.  
"Stellar, go away…or you will die!" yelled Auel in an attempt to use Stellar's Block Word, unfortunately it failed.  
"Auel used a cheap trick! Stellar MAD!" Stellar fired two missiles at Auel and then used her Shinning Finger. The black unit closed on Auel's blue one.  
"NOT LIKE THIS!" Auel swum back and used the 4 cannons in his fins to blow up Stellar's missiles, he then fired the palm mounted beam guns at Stellar's cannons. He was able to hit them and short circuit them.  
"AHHH!" cried Stellar as sparks shot about her cockpit.  
"PLEASE LEAVE! I won't ask again!" Auel swung at Stellar's head with his pike. The blonde blocked the assault and turned away.  
"Stellar sorry Auel" Cerberus began to make its retreat as Auel headed back for the surface. As his unit broke the water it activated the Wings of Light.  
"Kira back off for now" Abyss did loops around Harpy as Auel opened a com line to Sting "Sting, stand down and retreat, Stellar already has, you are out matched and out gunned" ordered Auel as he occasionally fired at Sting with his crest mounted Vulcan.  
"What? Like hell!" the giant claws on Harpy's feet detached and linked onto his hands. "Auel YOU! Come back with us!" yelled Sting as he stabbed at Auel with the giant heat claws.  
"NO!" replied Auel as he blocked the attack with a panzer.  
"What would MOTHER think of this!" yelled Sting as he clearly saw the battle was against him.  
"Mo-the-er" Auel stopped and began to clutch his face. "Mother…mother…MotHER!" Auel began to speak incoherently as his block word made him remember the time he spent at 'the lab'. Auel traced back all the kind things Alexia did for him...her irreplaceable kindness.

Sting saw the gap in Auel defence and went for his head, he noticed the crest had two markings on it ORB-02 was engraved above a scratched out serial number GAT X333. "SO YOU STOLE THAT UNIT!" yelled Sting, he now altered the target of his attack to Auel's cockpit.  
As the heat claw closed in on the cockpit Auel remembered Alexia's final words to him, they felt so real, as if she was speaking to him over a com link. Auel readied to strike Harpy but the claw was to close. All of a sudden the claw was pulled toward the ocean, Heine's Gouf had wrapped the whip around Harpy's claw as it examined Abyss's crest. Heine submerged his Gouf and gave Auel a big enough window to repay Sting for one of Heine's injuries. Auel brought his pike down across the units head and crushed it. Sting had not choice but to return to the newly conquered Carpentaria base.  
Auel closed his eyes and whispered "Thank you Alexia" Auel cracked a smile which turned to shock when a voice came over the intercom.  
"Your welcome" the voice belonged to Alexia.  
"ALEXIA! Where are you?" asked Auel as he began to trace the signal. He found it was coming from the horizon, over the horizon Auel could see a mobile suit, the unit was a new unit. It had a light purple chest section, a fan like neck guard with a red fin running across the top. The unit had a pair of scale like shoulder pads with a pair of LARGE curved blades attached to its back, The last feature of the unit was a cape that wrapped around its arms and chest.  
"ALEXIA!" Auel headed over to the new unit. At the same time Heine was being helped out of the water by Kira.  
"That unit…it saved me" whispered Heine as he clambered into Kira's cockpit.  
"Auel-San, lets return to the shore" sighed Kira as he moved Strike Freedom over to the wreckage of the old home occupied by Mrs Yamato and Malchio.

The three units landed on the beach just a few metres between the shattered home and the light house. Auel descended from his unit's cockpit and looked over at Alexia's unit. Heine and Kira approached Auel from Strike Freedom and stood behind him as the cape around Alexia's unit slowly did itself up at her back and left the chest section open. The upper chest section slid up to reveal Alexia's cockpit. A person in a white and grey flight suit descended down the cable and walked towards the group. The person walked the group and slowly removed the helmet. Kira's throat began to dry out as the figure walked towards them. The figure was a male boy, about 17 years old, he had shaggy brown hair and eyes to match, his skin was pale and he almost looked like a ghost, because in reality…he had died. In Cosmic Era 71 in a battle with GAT X303 Aegis, his Sky Grasper was obliterated by the units shield.  
"Ja, Kira" smiled the boy.  
"TOLLE!" Kira ran across the beach and hugged boy. "Tolle! Tolle!" Kira began to cry uncontrollably. A clicking noise filled the air and all attention moved to Auel, whose gun was poised at Tolle's head.  
"Sorry man, but where's Alexia" Auel's voice was as cocky as ever, his smirk uncontrollable, Auel was a boy who like to be drastic and keep people off guard, he succeeded in this case.  
"Right here Auel" a women walked onto the edge of the new units Cockpit. "Hey" she winked. Auel looked up at the women in shock as he came eye to eye with her. The last time he had seen Alexia's face, she was covered in blood and then detonated Washington.  
"Alexia…" Auel dropped his pistol and began to walk over to the unit's legs.  
Heine watched everything unfold, two people had been reunited with people they loved. I was a great day…but he felt as if something was amiss, as if he had forgotten someone…then he remembered as the sound of a boys whimper came from behind a bush. Heine picked up Auel's gun and raced over to a tree, he held the gun close to his face and then bolted over the bush. When Heine hit the ground she spun 180 and aimed the gun at the whimpering boy.  
"Tim?" Heine dropped the gun as he to dropped to the ground next to the boy. Tim was in a bad state, he had caught shrapnel from a falling Murusame in the chest. His grey shirt was covered in blood and his chest wound deep.  
"Hi…Heine…" Tim struggled to speak as he looked at the golden haired boy. "Is it supper already?" asked Tim with a laugh.  
"No…not yet" Heine fought back his tears. But he failed a silver droplet fell down onto his cheek. No one had ever seen Care Free Heine cry, he had built a reputation up in ZAFT as being, cool, calm, collected and up beat in all situations.  
"Heine…are you alright?" asked a female voice from behind the shrubbery. "OH lord!" Ms. Yamato clasped her hands over her mouth as she saw Tim's injuries.  
"Caridad…please don't let the children see" ordered Heine as he kept his gazed fixed on the boy.  
"Heine…I'm hungry" joked Tim as blood continued to flow from his wound.  
"I will fetch you something later…now just close your eyes and rest" smiled Heine as another tear came down his cheek. Heine picked up Tim's stray hand and clasped it tight  
"Okay…Heine…am I going to be alright?" asked Tim in a shaky voice.  
"Sure man, you will be fine…then when your all better I will take you to see space…it will be stellar" smiled Heine as he brushed a stray hair from the boys face.  
"Great…I always wanted to go there, to spACE…UH!" Timothy's body jerked as a trickle of blood came from his mouth. "Heine…my eyes are getting heavy…its all going dark" Tim's voice began to break into more whimpers.  
"Close your eyes for now, rest…I will take you to space tomorrow…I promise" smiled Heine.  
"Sure…see ya in the morning" smiled Tim as he closed his eyes. His hand went limp in Heine's grasp. Shock took over Heine as he leaned closer to the boy. Heine felt no breath come from the boy's mouth, the trial of blood from his wound was slowing.  
"Tim…othy…DAMN IT!" Heine punched the ground with all his might, he closed his eyes and began to weep over Tim's body. 'No more…no more deaths' he thought to himself. Heine opened his eyes with a new sense of justice and revelation. He reached over for a piece of metal and began to stab at the ground, he stabbed again and again, each time pulling away more dirt. A whole began to form and when it was big enough, Heine placed Tim's lifeless boy in the whole before crossing his chest (like some religious people do when referring to the dead)  
"Caridad…come here" Heine spoke in a dry tone. The woman soon appeared next to Heine and bowed out of respect to the dead. "Get me a cloth…have the children pick flowers…any they can find" ordered Heine, not giving Caridad a chance to weep.  
"O-okay…" Caridad bowed one more time and then walked over to the group of depressed Orphans. The children sat next to Kira on the beach and with hands together prayed for their friend's safe journey. "Children…please go and pick flowers…Tim needs them" Caridad put on a fake smile for the children as she approached.  
"Okay Ms Yamato" the Children all scurried off into the bushes (None of the ones near Tim's grave)  
"Mum…" Kira stood up and looked at his aging mother. She looked so frail…just as frail as the day dad left them.  
"Kira…KIRA!" Caridad threw herself into Kira's arms; the purple haired women began to cry endlessly.

Knowing when to leave people alone Tolle returned to the feet of his unit where Auel and Alexia sat."So that's it really. We found Tolle's body…he was as dead as can be really…so we trued something…Tolle is the base product for what we did on Mwu La Flaga…we used nano technology like that of the Mirage Colloid to reconnect his vital systems…unfortunately the lab was destroyed soon after 'Neo' was completed…no one will ever be resurrected using that method" explained Alexia as she pushed her feet in the sand.  
"So…how badly was he hurt?" asked Auel looking at Tolle.  
"I was headless" replied Tolle with a smile.  
"But…this defies everything I learned about science, human nature and biology" Auel tried to wrap his brain around it all.  
"Not really…unfortunately this process is not fool proof, I take a large amounts of drugs to keep my body stable" explained Tolle as sat on the foot of his unit, opposite Auel and Alexia.

* * *

All the people on the beach gathered behind the bush where Tim's grave was. Caridad along with the children fought back tears and failed. Auel, Alexia and Tolle stood away from the grave, they never knew the boy…Kira and Heine how ever stood on either side of the pit. Timothy was laid on a white sheet, each child dropped a bunch of flowers onto the boys body and said their parting words. Finally Kira and Heine closed the sheet and put in a final flower before covering up the body with dirt. Heine stabbed in a shard of metal with the words 'Lasci la vostra anima riposarsi nella pace' or 'Let your soul rest in peace' the congregation departed back to the wreckage of the orphanage and began to try to find other things they could salvage.  
All were engaged in this act bar, Auel, Alexia and Tolle. The trio discussed the situation with Kira and decided to return to the mainland and brief Cagalli on what had happened.  
Both Auel's unit and Animus took off into the sky and returned to the National Defence Head Quarters. As the units approached Tolle's unit (the Animus) slowed to a near stop  
"Auel, when we arrive, tell no one about Tolle. It is better if no one knows" explained Alexia.  
"Okay…This is Leviathan Gundam to National Defence Head Quarters. I am bringing in a VIP, please clear a landing pad for us" ordered Auel as he pressed one of the many keys on his console.  
"Understood Leviathan, we are clearing you for landing on pad two" replied the operator.

* * *

-One hour later-Heine stood on the end of the beach on a tall cliff. Heine was lost deep in thought. Today everything changed, Timothy died, he learned he had something to protect…and he had the power to do so. Heine looked at his hands, they were covered in minor scratched due to the use of a sharp piece of shrapnel to dig Tim's grave. Heine looked at them; to everyone else they had a few scratches. To others they looked like minor scratched, to Heine they were dripping with the blood of hundreds. 

ZGMF X2000 Gouf Ignited, ZGMF X1001 Blaze Zaku Phantom…the weapons in which he caused both great heart ache, and great joy in. That is what he fought for in ZAFT, to make the people in PLANT happy and to protect them. Now to Heine had a more important cause to fight, to protect life itself!

* * *

-In the National Defence Head Quarters-

"So you are Heine Westenfluss…the one who piloted that GOUF Ignited against the Alliances two new units" Cagalli leaned back in her chair and looked at Heine, the golden haired boy looked at Cagalli. Heine had a sense of power that Cagalli had not seen since she lookd at Kira when he first arrived in Strike Freedom, she was moved and frightend by it  
"Yes" he replied with a nod.  
"Why do you want to join the ORB military?" asked Cagalli  
"Because I want to protect life, is that not the reason ORB is fighting ZAFT? Because you want to protect the lives of your citizens?" asked Heine  
"Yes…it is…" Cagalli looked at Heine, she knew he was a man who knew greatly the meaning of war, maybe as well as Kira and Athrun did.  
"I am well trained in the use of Mobile suits…I will pilot anything you have…just let me go to space…with him" Heine looked over to the window, the west window looked out onto the harbour, beyond the harbour was the Island where Tim rest.  
"Very well" nodded Cagalli. Something deep down in her said that he was like Auel, miss lead at first…but know knew what he had to do.  
"Thank you" smiled Heine "Will I be piloting a Murusame or an Astray?" asked Heine as Cagalli stood up.  
"Neither, we have a new unit for you" Cagalli walked over to the door and gestured for Heine to follow.  
The duo walked through the dark blue halls of the National Defence Head Quarters (NDHQ) they reached a large metal door. The two guards nodded at Cagalli before they twisted two keys, they opened the large doors and revealed a large golden unit.  
"Isn't this the Akatsuki?" asked Heine as he looked at Cagalli.  
"Not quiet. This is the ORB-Alpha, Bokuro" explained Cagalli. "It is the…prototype Akatsuki for lack of better term. It is mounted with the same hard point and Weapons system as Strike"  
Your giving this to me?" asked Heine as he looked at Cagalli  
"Yes, you will join Leviathan and Aminus in our elite forces. You will be attached to the Masamune. Our newest warship. ZAFT has been massing forced in sector 94. We believe they intend to attack our mid range colony Hinode" replied Cagalli as she looked at Heine and smiled.  
"Thank you" Heine looked over at the unit. Bokuro was built like Strike but more rounded like a the mass produced models in ZAFT's army, with added features, extra boosters on the side of its legs and a small set of laser guns in its wrists. The head was like that of Strike and Akatsuki, in the place where Strike had its large red clip, Bokuro had a horn. The flight pack was the same as that used by Akatsuki.  
"Heine…Please take something to space for me when you go" Cagalli reached into her pocket and pulled out three silver crossed.  
"What are these?" asked Heine as he took the three small silver crosses.  
"They represent all the Emirs who died when ORB was first burned by the Alliance" explained Cagalli  
"I understand" Heine placed them in his pocket before saluting the representative.  
"Your uniform will be waiting for you aboard the Masamune" smiled Cagalli before she turned to leave.

* * *

-Aboard the Masamune-

"All systems check out normal" the blonde com officer turned to the captain of the vessel, the captain was none other than Alexia.  
"Good, thank you Charlotte" smiled Alexia.  
"All stations report in as at optimal" reported another officer  
"Thank you…we are ready to go then" smiled Alexia as she turned to Auel who sat in a seat towards the front of the ship.  
"Yes, Let's hit it!" smiled Auel.  
"Lets…" Alexia picked up the intercom phone and pressed the code for ship wide communications. "This is Alexia Keys. We will soon be launching via the Mass Driver. All hands report to your stations" ordered Alexia.  
The Masamune was a totally Black and white version of the standard Izumo class ship. Following the deaths of the Sarans there personal cruiser had been remodelled with experimental systems. The Masamune had two large wing like devices on its sides and the back of the vessel now resembled the back of the Archangel, only the part where the Valiants were located.  
"Masamune, you are cleared for launch…good hunting" the operator's voice was clearly Miriallia. Tolle's heart wrenched as he heard her voice, he wanted more than anything to tell her he loved her and that he was alive.  
"Thank you ORB control, Masamune HASHIN!" yelled Alexia. The black and white vessel tore down the catapult and began to ascend into the sky, it tore through the atmosphere with a loud defining whistle.  
"I love you Miri" whispered Tolle as the Island nation turned into a small dot and then vanished. 

The vessel tore through the atmosphere and reached ORBS staging ground Space colony Yagami. Multiple of vessels gathered there. The units were also joined by mulitple Allaince and ZAFT vessels, all of which had defected from their forces to join ORB.


	4. Confrontation, Hinode

I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter! it starts in a flash back before Heine's Story

* * *

"WHAT!" Rachel stood up and slammed her palms down on the table. The alliance had conquered Carpentaria within hours. The original mission was to weaken ZAFT's defence force for a later invasion, but Sting and Stellar had gotten a little carried away. ZAFT had 25 GOUF units, 37 ZAKU Phantoms, 60 Zaku warriors and 120 more units made up of Guaiz R, Ginn, Dinn, CGUE, GOOhN, Zno, Gazaut and Zaut units. The conquest had taken less than an hour and the Alliance only lost under half of its forces, the units waiting for the second assault arrived in time to bolster the failing attack line with their Destroy.

"It is official. At 0300 GAT X333 was stolen from the Auckland mobile battalion station, at this time we cannot say for sure who is behind the hijacking" explained the tall African American officer.

"Who are the prime suspects?" asked Rachel as she sat down, she gritted her teeth and placed her chin in her hands.

"We currently suspect The Clyne Faction Eurasia or ZAFT is behind the hijacking" the officer read from the paper report. "It is in the report along with everything else" the man leaned over and tapped manila folder with the OMNI logo on it. The file contained photo evidence, surveillance reports and statements from the soldiers who witnessed the unit leaving.

"I know, I know" Rachel took off her reading glasses and tossed them down onto her oak desk. "It's just that I find this all numbing" she moaned as she stretched.

"I am sorry Captain Keys. But may I remind you, you are station commander and it is your responsibility, the unit was stolen and HQ presumed that X333 would come here for spare parts, it is also in commanders code, section 3, 'All Officers commanding Earth Alliance bases are expected to be up to date with affairs in the surrounding bases" explained the officer as he looked around the office. It was a large office measuring 5m by 15m. The room had two Earth Alliance flags hanging next to the large oak desk behind which Rachel sat. The base's overall colour scheme was light and dark blue. The offices main feature was a large panoramic window that ran the entire 15m length of the room.

"And may I remind YOU that reciting the rules to a superior officer is an act of insubordination" smiled Rachel. Rachel stood up slowly and walked over to the officer.

"No you do not" The officer straightened his uniform and stood up straight.

"And let me tell you this. If this EVER happens again, you will be transferred to the Antarctic defence front" smiled Rachel, the artic front was the place on earth closest to hell, the troops stood guard over 100 barren land where not even ZAFT dared tread. With out dated Strike Daggers which did not have self de-freezing devices, the soldiers were forced to melt the ice on their units and keep them in fighting order. The base was run by the hardest, toughest and most generally hostile commanders ever. "Am I 100 perfectly absolutely positively crystal clear?" asked Rachel as she looked the man in the eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" saluted the officer as a bead of sweat dribbled down his temple.

"GOOOD, now onto the next item" smiled Rachel as she walked back behind her desk.

At that moment the door opened and Rachel's two favourite officers walked in, Sting and Stellar.

"Pardon us, are we interrupting?" asked Sting as he and Stellar saluted their commander.

"Well actually-" the male officer turned to the two teenagers.

"No not at all. Denzel, we are done here aren't we?" asked Rachel giving Denzel a sour look.

"Well we need to get through this Commander-" Denzel looked at Rachel with a critical gaze.

"Fine, if you insist" sighed Rachel "Just wait there you two. This wont take long" sighed Rachel again as she pointed to a set of seats at the end of her office.

"Thank you" smirked Denzel.

"Hold on" Rachel reached into her desk and pulled out a bottle of whisky.

"Captain…what is that?" asked Denzel leaning forward slightly.

"I don't know exactly…I found it in the officer's lounge…" Rachel proceeded to take the cap off and draw out 2 glasses from the draw, she poured whisky into them. She handed one to Denzel. The man gave her questionable looks. "Don't worry, I had it tested…it's not poisoned" smiled Rachel. Denzel took the glass and drank it slowly. Denzel placed the glass back on the table after he was finished.

"Now back on topic" smiled Denzel.

"Hold on…this is the last thing I promise" smiled Rachel as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is that?" asked Denzel. looking at the papers.

"Something that will make you very unhappy…and something to say I don't like you" smiled Rachel as she began to scribble some things down on the paper.

"Then why did you give me whisky?" asked Denzel as he began to shuffle in his shoes.

"Cause, it will be more fun this way" smiled Rachel. "Is Artic spelt with one of two t's?" Rachel looked at Sting and Stellar with a large smile on her face.

"One ma'am" smiled Sting.

"Thank you Sting…there you go" smiled Rachel as she handed Denzel the piece of paper.

"What is this…WHAT! TRANSFER?" Denzel looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"Did I spell it wrong?" asked Rachel leaning forward in her chair, Rachel stood up and looked over her desk at the paper in Denzel's hand "Nope. That's right" she smiled as she flopped back into her chair.

"No but ma'am" Denzel was lost for words. He shook steadily, he looked back and forth between the paper and Rachel.

"You better hurry up…you don't have much time" smiled Rachel.

"Understood" Denzel gathered what was left of his pride and left the room with a final salute. This gesture wasn't a happy one. Denzel was grumbling under his breath about how the military was slipping in its standards.

"I am sorry about that…Mint?" asked Rachel holding up a small glass bowl with small white circles in it.

"No, thank you" Sting held up his hand and shook his hand.

"Stellar full" Stellar shook her head and stood up. The duo walked over to Rachel's desk and saluted her again.

"What was that about though captain?" asked Sting

"Geh, The newest X333 unit was stolen from the Auckland base. It was going to be MY unit…bastards" Muttered Rachel.

"Oh…what unit was that?" asked Stellar.

"This one…GAT X333 Void" An Abyss like unit appeared in the same black and green fashion as the two other new units had.

The fin's of Abyss now housed Panzer units, mounted inside those fin's was an array of deadly weapons, the guns on Abyss's back could now fold over its shoulders or under its arms like that of Saviours. Abyss was also armed with palm mounted Photon Masser cannons; in fact all the weapons except his chest cannon were armed as Photon Massers. The two could see that the unit was armed with a lesser version of Strike Freedom's wings and claws like that of Raider, but with three prongs not 2. The unit looked truly daunting.

"So what do we do about that?" asked Sting eyeing up the whisky.

"Well we have three main suspects. ZAFT and Eurasia are unlikely candidates because they don't really have the nerve, and ZAFT doesn't seem like they would. The LOGOS war is nearly over…another unit would cause to much grief, there was a heated battle the whole way though the high jacking…unfortunately they were using a combined force of ZAFT and Alliance units" sighed Rachel as she rubbed her temples.

"You said combined units…what about that Clyne faction? They have Alliance units from the vessels that defected, and ZAFT units that were stolen by them…" explained Sting.

"You're right…YES YOUR RIGHT! I have a plan. You and Stellar will take Harpy and Titan and head to ORB…observe all you can and then get out" explained Rachel. Get your things; your units will depart ASAP. We will equip a couple sensor Jammer on them" smiled Rachel.

"What about HQ, don't we need verification?" asked Sting looking at the girl.

"No, this is an independent operation, I will cop the flak. Good hunting" smiled Rachel. The woman was buzzing madly in a happy way.

* * *

Both Sting and Stellar had carried out Rachel's operation. They found the stolen GAT X333 unit…and Auel. The duo now floated in 0G with Rachel aboard the Perseus, the Perseus was the base of operation for the Key's Squad, the vessel was assigned to patrol the region around Hinode colony.

"So captain, are we just going to monitor the ZAFT forces? Or will we engage them?" asked Sting as he pushed off the wall and floated over to Rachel.

"For now we are going to observe them…After they launch their units to attack Hinode we will strike" smiled Rachel.

"Stellar agrees" smiled the brainless girl.

"Good. We have detected another vessel approaching, it is mildly different from the Izumo vessels in the ORB navy. We are yet to decide if it is hostile or not" explained Rachel as she showed the duo the images on a view screen.

"Stellar wants to find out" nodded Stellar as she pushed off the ceiling. Stellar floated into Sting's arms, the two extends had formed a weird relationship, they cared for each other greatly and they called this feeling love.

"I agree. We will take our units out and confirm its intentions. This operation will be called operation 'Pnyx' get ready, we leave ASAP" Rachel saluted the two extended and left the briefing room.

Rachel floated down the hall over to the Mobile Suit bay. She floated past the 5 dormant Mobile Suits. There were two Windam units, Cerberus, Harpy and a Forbidden unit painted in a blue colour scheme identical to that of the Forbidden Blue. Rachel looked at her Blue unit and then walked over to the techie in charge of it.

"Excuse me" Rachel tapped the girl on the shoulder. The techie had short cut pink hair and wore a pink set of overalls.

"Oh Rachel-Kanchou" The girl saluted her charge and then looked at her data pad.

"Elvy, have you finished reformatting my unit?" asked Rachel as she walked over to the unit's large maintenance console. Rachel preferred to do all the hands on work for her units, but unfortunately after being promoted to Kanchou she was unable to and after taking a leave of absence from running Carpentaria she was even more short for time.

"We have increased the out put of the Hresvelgr but, unfoundedly it has forced us to slow the firing rate of your Eckzahn rail guns" sighed Elvy as she pressed a few keys on her pad, the sections of the Gundam in question flashed on the display of the console as Elvy spoke.

"It doesn't matter…I want to be able to fire this from behind a shield" smiled Rachel as she went over the plan in her head. She would hide behind debris or the units panzers and fire the beam to destroy the enemy units.

"Then you are all good to go…except for the left arm, the Vulcan guns in that arm cannot function when you fire any of the beams, so that renders the Premiere Attack useless…sorry." Elvy pressed a few more buttons on the console before looking at Rachel.

"It's okay, I doubt I will be using that attack anyway" smiled Rachel. A swishing noise came from the other side of the hanger as both Sting and Stellar entered the room. "Ah excellent. Let's launch you to" smiled Rachel as she walked over to a locker room and dawned her blue flight suit.

Moments later the three pilots were in their cockpits and finished prepping for launch.

"Alright you two…lets get this show started!" smiled Rachel.

"Yeah" nodded Sting

"Understood" Smiled Stellar

"GAT X252 Forbidden you are cleared for launch. Hashin douzou" the technicians gruff voice called out over the intercom.

"Rachel Keys, X252 DERU!" the blue unit took off and activated the G-Panzer units. Rachel's unit was the basic Forbidden like that used by Shani Andras in the first war, but hers was blue and still carried the trident of a Forbidden Blue.

"Next unit. X219 Cerberus. Hashin Douzou" the technician spoke out again.

"Stellar Lousier, Cerberus, Ikuzo!" Stellar pushed her foot down and launched her unit.

"X232 Harpy, Hashin Douzou. Windams launch after Harpy" finished the technician.

"Ha, Sting Oakley, Harpy. Hashinsuru!"

* * *

On the Masamune.

"An Earth Alliance ship?" Auel floated upside down in the hanger bay as he took part in a strategy session with Tolle, Heine and Alexia.

"Yeah, it appears there is an Earth Alliance Agamemnon class vessel ghosting our course. They have launched five mobile suits-" Alexia began to explain the situation but was cut off by Heine.

"Those two that attacked me in ORB are there aren't they" interrupted Heine.

"Yes. Along with a GAT X252 Forbidden and two GAT X04 Windam units" finished Alexia.

"Sting, Stellar…Rachel maybe" Auel landed on the ground and picked up his EA flight helm. Auel had refused to wear an ORB flight suit, saying he was a Earth Alliance Extended, not an ORB extended.

"Rachel?" Alexia looked at Auel in relative shock. Her other daughter was still fighting for the Alliance.

"Yeah, I will brief ya later. I am launching. Who else is with me?" asked Auel as he jumped up to Leviathan.

"I am!" Tolle moved over to Aminus and locked down his flight helm.

"Me to" Heine pushed over to Bokuro.

"Okay. I will have the ship go to battle status" smiled Alexia as she followed the technical staff off the deck.

Moments later.

"Auel Neider. Leviathan, deru!" the large blue titan took off and transformed into its MA mode. The glowing blue wings of light agitated and increased its speed.

"Heine Westenfluss. Bokuro, Ikuzo!" the golden unit took off and activated its Transphase armour. The unit followed Levi towards the enemy squadron.

"Tolle Koenig. Aminus, hashin" Tolle closed his visor and took off in Aminus. The unit's cape enclosed it and increased its speed as well.

The three units approached the Earth Alliance attack force.

"Bokuro, you take down X219, Aminus you work on X232…I want the FORB and the Windams…got it?" asked Auel as his unit accelerated.

"Do we have a choice?" smiled Heine as he drew a beam sabre and charged Stellar. Heine twirled away from Stellar's attack and fired his beam rifle at her unit.

"Looks like we don't!" Tolle's unit evaded Harpy's funnels with ease.

"Damn straight!" Auel flipped over a Windam and slashed through it with its glaive. Leviathan out classed all the Earth Alliance units except for X232 and X219, these units were on par with Leviathan…Auel just hopped the FORB unit wouldn't be a strong opponent.

"X333!" Rachel fired her rail guns at the unit. The yellow bolts tore through the dark abyss and approached Leviathan.

"Uh oh!" Leviathan twirled to the side and fired its back lasers at Forbidden, the green unit shut its Panzers and fired its high phase cannon at Auel. "Not bad not bad NOT BAD!" Auel fired his unit's six lasers at Forbidden and then transformed his unit into its MA form and flew off towards the other Windam.

"Oh no. Max!" Rachel fired her units Phase Cannon at Leviathan.

"Don't you ever learn?" snapped Auel as he activated the Panzers. The beam curved away and pierced the units chest. The blue Windam rippled and curled into an explosion.

"MAX NO!" Rachel had reached the end of her tether. "Your Auel…yes…but I cannot let you stop us from defending the Earth…YOUR IN OUR WAY!" Rachel snapped and entered her Seed mode. "You will pay for that!" She grabbed the Trident from her unit and headed at Leviathan.

"So you wanna play it that way, FINE!" Auel grabbed his trident as well and locked the spikes in with Rachel's.

"Damn you AUEL!" the G-Panzer units activated on Rachel's unit, they sent her flying away from Auel. Rachel fired the two rail guns at Auel and then her phase cannon.

"Don't get cocky SIS!" Auel evaded the shots, barely. "Now we see what your made of!" Auel transformed back into MA form and turned on his Wings of Light. The large claws on Leviathan extended and Auel charged at Rachel.

"No you don't BROTHER!" Rachel jettisoned the pack of Forbidden and sent it at Auel.

"What!" Auel was blinded by the panzers interference with his sensors. "DAMN!" Auel reverted to MS form and fired his hand laser at the back pack, it tore through the cap and destroyed it. "THAT WAS LOW!" snapped Auel as he searched for Rachel.

"Im over here brother!" Rachel's unit approached Auel from the back with its beam trident on.

"Shit!" Auel spun around to evade the attack but was struck in the head and left shoulder by the attack. The attack left the left side of his head section torn apart and the left arm disabled. "Masamune! Im returning! Have the tech crew ready!" yelled Auel. "Alexia! Try and talk some sense into that girl! She's F'n nuts!" yelled Auel as his unit fired a sent of Jamming Rounds from his back missile launchers.

"Understood!" replied Alexia. "We have to take out their ship first. Valiant #1, #2 take aim!" ordered Alexia. Alexia began to prepare her speech.

"Target acquired ma'am" replied the short gunnery officer with her short red hair.

"Good…FIRE!" yelled Alexia. The two large yellow bolts fired from the two cannons on the back of the Masamune, they slipped past Auel and the other units and smashed into the hull of the Perseus. The Agamemnon class ship started to come apart under the force of the second hit.

"What. NO! The Perseus!" yelled Rachel as the ship exploded. "NO MORE!" Rachel flipped out and threw her trident at Auel.

"Oh no AUEL!" yelled Tolle as he saw the weapon approach.

"Lets end it today bastard!" Sting sent his funnels behind Tolle. The four green DRAGOONs locked onto Tolle's unit and prepared to fire.

"Oh boy!" Aminus boosted up and evaded the attack. Tolle blocked his two blades hilts together, the blades broke in two and formed an x shaped star. "STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Tolle as he the weapon. The swirling blade slashed into one of Stings Funnels and continued to cut off his shield, after cutting the shield Tolle's blade slashed threw Rachel's trident.

"Thanks Tolle" smiled Auel. "Oh but YOU betta watch out!" Auel fired his back lasers at Sting. "Back off Sting, you guys are out numbered and out gunned. SURRENDER!" yelled Auel as he fired at Sting a second time.

"Surrender…to a traitor like YOU!" Harpy's eyes glowed as Sting fired his beam rifle at Auel. "DIE!"

"Oh no!" the green bolt approached Leviathan. Auel froze in place as he saw the bolt approach, his throat dried up as he saw the light fill his cockpit. Auel felt as if this was it, it all boiled down to this…his last moment…but the moment never came.

Out of no where the Bokuro came and blocked the shot. The beam bounced back and hit Harpy's left shoulder.

"Man you seriously need to stop going all dizzy" smiled Heine as he fired Bokuro's two positron beam guns at Sting, the Extended lost his legs to the attack.

"STING!" Cerberus came out of no where and fired its lasers and missiles at the ORB forces.

"SCATTER! Protect Leviathan!" yelled Heine as he fired his beam rifle at the incoming missiles. The pink explosions lit up the faces of the units as they moved around Leviathan. "Tolle, take him back to Alexia…this unit is mine" Heine grabbed his beam sabres and charged at Stellar.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter" smiled Auel sarcastically.

"I think so" sighed Tolle as he grabbed Leviathans hand and flew off towards the Masamune.

"Now we end this" Heine looked at the enemy Mobile Suit and readied for battle.

"So you are my opponent!" Stellar drew her Sabres and attacked Heine.

"Looks like!" Yelled Heine as he blocked Stellar's attack with his shield. Stellar let out a shrill scream as she brought her beam hand down under the shield and tried to grasp Heine's chest.

"Damn it" Heine boosted over Stellar and kicked her unit in the back. Heine aimed his beam rifle at the centre of Stellar's unit…he could not pull the trigger to kill Stellar…instead he fired a single green beam that pierced her unit's right shoulder.

"Damn it" Stellar jumped away and flipped over her combined weapons. The beams and missiles headed straight for Heine.

"Ha. This is not my GOUF I say!" a targeting screen flipped down from the ceiling close to Heine's face, small triangles all encased the missiles on the screen. Heine held out Bokuro's wrists and began to fire his beam guns, the thin green beams pierced all the missiles and laser beams. The explosion provided Heine with a good chance to grab his beam sabre and move in to disable Stellar.

"I'm not going down like before!" yelled Stellar as she transformed into her MA form and activated her laser claws and beam sabres. "You're going down this time!" The beam sabres from Stellar's head pointed forward like prongs as she jumped at Heine.

"Damn it" Heine was caught off guard by the attack; he had no idea how to block it. All of a sudden all Heine could see was a pink explosion…but his unit was still intact. When the smoke cleared he saw that a heavy missile from the Masamune had hit Stellar in the back and sent her flying.

"Thanks Alexia" Smiled Heine as he looked down and saw Stellar retreating along with Sting and Rachel.

"No problem. Heine, return to the ship" ordered Alexia as the Masamune began to move over towards Hinode.

"Roger, returning now" Bokuro flipped around and headed back to the ship.

The Masamune approached the space port for Hinode. The colony seemed to shine as the ship approached. Auel, Heine and Tolle had all gathered on the OPS deck of the Masamune to watch their approach. Auel and Heine had seen many dockings during their time in their respective military's, but Tolle had only ever seen the docking with Artemis and that was it. The large steal doors opened as the Masamune followed in the docking lights.

"All hands brace please, we will now be matching rotation with Hinode" explained Alexia as ship slowly began to spin in time with the colony.

"Wow…" Auel felt his stomach leap as the ship began to spin in time with Hinode

"So this is your first time on an ORB space colony right Auel?" Asked Tolle as the trio slowly got used to the new sense of gravity.

"Yeah" smiled Auel as he looked around the inside of the hanger bay. There were multiple other IZUMO class vessels as well as a few classes from the other powers that had defected to ORB.

"What about you Heine?" asked Tolle turning over to the orange haired pilot. Heine had taken on wearing an ORB uniform. He wore the standard uniform with an orange collar similar to Miriallia's but a more vivid colour.

"Yeah…oh no wait. I went to Copernicus right after the war ended…but I've never been to a spinning colony" smiled Heine as he walked over to the window

"Really. Looks like there are down sides to being a coordinator" smiled Auel as he walked over to Tolle and lightly nudged him in the back.

"Yeah…but there are only a few" smiled Heine as he turned and waved his finger at them.

"Like?" asked Auel with a smirk. Auel was keen to prove he was as good as any coordinator.

"Um, Auel…may I strike a chord to just WHICH of our units in being restored…as in MAJOR repair?" asked Heine with a smirk.

"Fine…" sighed Auel as he crossed his arms and began to pout.

Heine strode over to a com panel and pressed a few keys "Captain, when can we disembark?" asked Heine as he pressed the bridge button.

"You can as soon as we get clearance. Apparently ZAFT is here as well. Hinode control want to make sure that we do not cause any trouble with them" replied Alexia's voice.

"But we are an ORB ship…shouldn't we get priority over ZAFT?" asked Tolle as he scratched his brown lop.

"That ZAFT ship is a special case…its carrying a special refugee…apparently she is carrying documents regarding Dullindal's plan" explained Alexia.

"So…why doesn't she just hand them over?" asked Auel in an irritated tone.

"She wants to make sure they end up in the right hands" replied Alexia.

"Hmmm. Captain…I want to talk to Athha-Daihyou" requested Heine.

"Why?" asked Alexia, Auel and Tolle all at once.

"I think I could pass as a ZAFT officer…I WAS one after all" smiled Heine as he looked at Auel.

"Okay then. I will arrange it. Just tell me when you're ready" replied Alexia

* * *

Information of the plan Dullindal is hatching are revealed.  
Heine dawns a ZAFT uniform once again  
Everything hits the fan.  
NEXT!  
Chapter 5-Stardust Knight! 

As you can tell this is the shortest chapter yet. They will now be roughly 2500-3500 words so I can update quicker :P please leave your opinion about the chapter length in the review  
Can anyone guess who the refugee is? And take a stab at who her body guard is :P it's the last revival there is :P


	5. Stardusk Knight

fHey, hello Auel Neider the author here. I would like to say that this fic has been a blast to write lately and I hope to up date every week If not every two weeks. I plan to let RTTA run till about 10 chapters. It gets a little AU here with certain things happening.

This chapter is dedicated to Kara Aconoe!

ENJOY! This 2748 word chapter! (excluding Intro and Author's Notes)

* * *

"Very well Lieutenant Westenfluss. I agree with your idea. Please go ahead, you have the backing of ORB military Head Quarters" Cagalli sat before Heine via video link. 

"Thank you Athha-Daihyou" Heine saluted the blonde girl and then deactivated the monitor. Heine breathed out and walked over to his closet. Heine opened the thing metal case and there he saw it, in all its crimson glory. Heine reached in and picked out the ZAFT red coat. Heine undressed from his ORB suit and slowly dawned the Crimson costume. Heine did up the last button and reached over to his desk where the FAITH pin lay. The golden haired boy walked over and reached for it, as he came close his hand jerked away. "I cant…wearing that swears your allegiance to ZAFT and the Chair…I cant" Heine turned to the door and left his room.

"HEINE!" Auel ran down the hall way to Heine. The blue haired extended was dressed in black jeans, a light blue shirt and an open white Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh Auel, what is it?" asked Heine as he turned to the blue haired boy.

"The…refugee…Lacus….Clyne" Auel panted as he tried to regain his breath.

"Lacus-Sama?" Heine placed his hand on Auel's back.

"Yeah, as in the pink haired singer" Auel slowly regained his breath.

"Why would Lacus-Sama…" Heine looked out a view port at the inside of Hinode. The colony had a large hollow interior where ships docked and traveled back and forth. Something soon caught Heine's eye, it was a mobile suit, the frame resembled a Astray, from its movements Heine could see it was not powered by normal means, it also seemed to glow as it flew.

"What's that?" by now the unit had attracted Auel excited attention as well.

"I dunno. But I fell like I will soon" sighed Heine as he walked off down the hall.

"Amazing" Auel continued to look at the unit as it patrolled around a damaged Laurasia cruiser. "I want to find out for myself" Auel then looked off down the hall at Heine's vanishing figure, he then looked down the other way and smirked. "Might have to borrow something though" Auel kicked off down the hall over to the Mobile Suit hanger.

* * *

Heine sat in a small ORB Shuttle pod as he traveled over to the damaged vessel. Though he was on an ORB colony, worked for ORB, and surrounded by M1 and Murusame units (not to mention Tolle's Aminus) he still felt on edge, maybe it was the fact that he had 4 sets of high powered laser cannons pointing and tracking him across the colony. The small grey pod approached the docking area of the ship. 

"This is the ORB transport shuttle Sekiharu, we are here to deliver the 'negotiator'" explained the pilot. Silence followed as the crew of the Laurasia obviously pondered the authenticity of the pilot's clams.

A girl with blood red hair replied via a video link. "Put him in an E.V.A suit, we will send someone out to pick him up" replied the girl, before anyone had a chance to respond the line closed.

"Well looks like you got your orders" smiled the balding pilot to Heine.

"Looks like" smiled Heine as he pushed out of the copilots chair and over to a locker. Heine opened the thin metal door and pulled out the bulky EVA suit and opened its zip. He slipped inside and made sure that the flashy parts of his uniform did not bulk it up. "I'm going into the hatch" The pilot nodded as Heine floated over to the small room. The thick metal door closed behind him, to his left there was a small panel with a large red button and a small dial of poorly lit bars.

"Okay Heine, they have opened their MS deck and launched one Ginn" explained the pilots voice from Heine's ear piece.

"Okay, opening hatch" replied Heine as he hit the red button. One by one the poorly lit bars began to glow brightly. Once all the lights had been lit Heine pulled down on a leaver that opened the door to the Colony's interior. Heine floated out into the hands of the one armed Ginn. It was clear that the Ginn had been in heavy combat for some time. Heine was taken back to the Laurasia, the two large docking bay doors sealed behind him. "(Gulp) into the lions den" Heine swallowed heavily as the clunking noise of the doors echoed through the hanger.

"You think he will be okay?" asked Auel as Charlotte, the purple haired Communications officer who had served in the National Defence HQ when Cagalli took over.

"Most likely…they should know if they kill him their ship will be gone in three seconds" smiled Alexia as they watched everything from the Masamune's main screen.

"Good point. OH, we have Auel on line 2" smiled Charlotte as she pressed a button on her console.

"Go ahead Auel" smiled Alexia.

"The Earth forces haven't fully stood down yet have they" explained Auel as he sat in Leviathans cockpit.

"No they haven't. We are still detecting one Agamemnon class ship, four drakes and two Nelsons, as well as a few we cannot identify due to our range." explained Alexia as she transferred the sensor data from the colony to Auel.

"I want to go scout the area out. We may enter combat again…I want to know all the advantageous points" smirked the blue haired boy as he charged up his unit for launch.

"Wont you be detected?" asked Alexia as she looked at Auel.

"No. Leviathan's G-Panzer unit can be deployed to act like a sensor jammer" smirked Auel.

"Okay, you have my permission" smiled Alexia "Lee, open the catapult, Leviathan is cleared for launch" Alexia looked at the man in charge of system ops.

"Okay ma'am" the short white boy with a buzz cut began tot type away furiously.

"ORB-02 Leviathan you are cleared for launch…good hunting" smiled Alexia as Auel's unit moved to the catapult.

"Auel Neider, Leviathan Hashin!" the unit took off and activated the Wings of Light.

* * *

Back on the Laurasia 

The Ginn unit had docked in its carry frame next to three units. A cherry Zaku Phantom, an Astray and a Gauiz Experimental Fire Arms Type…but this one was different, where as the original Gauiz EFT had justices Sub Light Flyer, this unit had Freedom' s wings, the unit also had Justices boomerangs and Freedoms Rail guns.

Heine floated down from the Gin's hand and over to the doorway where he was met by the woman with blood red hair.

"Greetings, I am Heine Westenfluss" Heine saluted the girl in ORB fashion.

"You wear the coat of ZAFT's elite yet you carry the traditions of ORB…" The girl looked up and down Heine.

"I wore this…because I thought you all might be easier negotiating with someone in familiar apparel" Smiled Heine as he took a chance to size up the girl. She was of thin build and wore an ORB military suit for Mobile Suit pilots from the first Bloody Valentine war. "I am here to talk to the refugee" smiled Heine as he shifted his attention back to the girl's eyes.

"Sure, this way" nodded the girl as she turned and walked down the hall. Heine quickly followed her down the hall. Heine noticed as they walked that the lights were low to save power and that panels had fallen off the ceiling and walls while the ship was in combat, it was a miracle they made it to Hinode.

"So how did you guys survive getting here…I saw you have a Zaku and a Gauiz EFT…but with those and an Astray and a Gin would still be rough" Heine looked at the walls as they passed, the damage was great, masses of busted relays and circuit boards hung from blast holes in the walls.

"I was picked up by this ship after the Brigand Faction was wiped out by a Destroy unit. I found them being chased by a large group of Mobile suits, I helped them get away" explained the girl as she walked into a lift.

"So you're the Astray pilot" asked Heine as he walked into the lift as well.

"Yes, Mayura Labatt, 2nd Astray Squad under Lt Asagi" Explained Mayura as she saluted Heine in ORB fashion.

"Hold on that's name…you were at Jachin Due!" Heine opened his eyes wide and looked at Mayura in shock. Mayura Labatt, the elite Astray pilot who took down the Clarkson Squad in the battle of Jachin Due all on her own.

"Yes I was, I went MIA after my unit was destroyed. I survived and was left in a come for a long time. I woke up on a deep range colony and joined the Brigand faction. They retrieved an Astray unit and up graded it for me" smiled Mayura as the doors opened onto the bridge. "Welcome to the bridge of the Socrates" Straight away two figures caught his eye, one was none other than Lacus Clyne and the other was his brother…Miguel Ayman…

"NII-SAN?" Heine looked at Miguel half in fear and half in pure surprise. Heine could remember the look on his mother and younger brother's faces when they heard the news that Miguel's Gin had been taken down at Heliopolis

"Heine?" Miguel was just as surprised to see his younger brother.

"I thought you died!" Heine pushed off the wall into his older brother's arms.

"Um…I nearly did…had a piece of shrapnel lodged RIGHT in my spine, I was paralyzed for most of the war and the peace…it was easier if you all thought I had died…but then I went back home and saw you had all grown up and I didn't feel like I could do it" Miguel pushed off the wall and parted with Heine who looked as if he could burst into tears.

"But why Miguel? Mum was beating her self up for ages, saying it was her fault, if she could have gotten a job you wouldn't have had to join the military" explained Heine as he looked at his older brother. "But I'm so glad you're alive!" Heine wrapped his arms around his brother and let a few tears escape his eyes.

"I am glad you know I'm alive" smiled Miguel as he patted Heine's head. "BUT" Miguel broke Heine's embrace. "I heard that YOU were reported killed in action" smirked Heine.

"Yeah that…" Heine looked away and blushed. "But you don't get it, it was a tough battle" retorted Heine.

"Bro, I watched the vid…you were taken from behind…you know when the alarm goes off in your cockpit…your supposed to do something" smirked Miguel as he playfully punched Heine in the arm.

"Oh shut up. You got taken down by a guy who had only piloted a Mobile Suit once before…a civilian" laughed Heine as he playfully punched Miguel back.

"ANYWAY, back on task" coughed Lacus.

"Oh sorry Ms. Clyne" Heine pushed down onto the deck and bowed to Lacus.

"Oh no, no, no. I am not Lacus Clyne. I am Meer Campbell" smiled Meer as she winked At Heine.

"Meer…Campbell…but you are the Lacus who preformed the 'Lacus Alive' concert" Heine stroked his temples as he tried to process it.

"Yes and no. I am a Lacus Otaku hired by Gilbert Dullindal-Gichou to play the role of Lacus. Dullindal-Gichou knows that Lacus has more political power than him so a Lacus that NEVER disagreed with him would be perfect" smiled Meer.

"But what about the real Lacus?" asked Heine.

"A group of Black Ops were sent to kill her…they failed and she is currently aboard the Eternal" smiled Meer. "So I brought this…to give to someone who could use it to stop Dullindal" explained Meer as she pulled out a small pink data disk

"What is it?" asked Heine as he looked at Meer's disk.

"A copy of Dullindal's plan" Explained a voice from behind Heine. A tall women about Miguel's age floated past in a light pink flight suit.

"What is he planning?" asked Heine as he looked at Miguel, then Meer, Mayura and then the new girl.

"Nothing short of the death of human freedom and liberty" explained Meer.

"What?" Heine looked on in shock.

* * *

Mean while outside Hinode 

Auel had spent the also ten minutes on a slow approach to the EA fleet so that his engine signature wouldn't draw attention.

"Distance to EA fleet?" asked Auel as he punched the command into his units keyboard.

"500kilometres" replied the computer.

"Distance till we can amplify the Masamune's scanners?" asked Auel.

"10. 2 minutes" Replied the computer as Auel tapped his key boards frame impatiently.

"Damn. What could the Alliance be doing?" pondered Auel. He thought about how the Alliance had lost most of its space bound forces in the Daedalus attack and the attack on Althaea by their own Requiem. "How could they spare so many vessels" pondered Auel. "Do they have some type of new weapon?" he wondered, stroking his helmets chin.

"Scanning range reached…do you wish to keep a record of the scans?" asked the computer.

"Yes…and scan for any unknown classes of Vessel or Mobile weapon" explained Auel as the scan began.

"Scanning…unidentified vessel detected" replied the computer after a few seconds.

"Show me" snapped Auel as he leaned forward and began to grip his controls.

Auel's screen displayed a large carrier unit; it was mostly a large cargo transport about 60 metres all and 300 long.

"System, begin recording" whispered Auel.

"Understood" replied the system a small circle appeared on the corner of Auel's screen with a red dot orbiting it. Suddenly Auel's sirens went haywire as a squadron of Daggers in sensor jamming paint came up on his position.

"Damn!" Auel was about to deactivate the G-Panzers and engage the Daggers when his memory suddenly clicked. "Stealth Daggers never operate in single squads…where's the other?" asked Auel as ht traced the area before it hit him. "DAMN the PORT!" yelled Auel as he shut off his deflectors and opened up a comlink to Alexia "Captain, there is a Dagger squad about to attack the colony!" yelled Auel, opening the comlink had also altered the EA to his presence.

"WHAT? You can't be serious Auel" replied Alexia.

"I am, now get Heine and Tolle out here. The EA wont stand idly by now, we have to act fast" explained Auel as he opened his Fins out wide and fired them at the Daggers, the dagger units had the Dolphorn packs all expect for the lead unit which was a Windam equipped with a Launcher pack. The six green beams pierced the chests of two daggers. Auel swung his trident around and took off the head of another Dagger before taking out its cannons with his hand mounted laser. As Auel did this the Windam approached from behind with its High Impulse cannon ready.

"OH damn?" Auel looked in horror as the beam began to pour out the tip. With quick thinking Auel fired his back cannons and flipped them over his shoulders, this tore through the Windam's arms and legs, disabling it. Auel turned his attention back to the port where he saw Aminus engaged in combat with the dagger units. Aminus had been upgraded and given a set of back mounted Rail Guns that flipped over Aminus' shoulders to fire at the enemy.

All of a sudden Auel's sensors went off. The large space hulk was opening. Auel looked at the ship in aw.

"What the fuck?" Auel gasped as he saw the large unit that exited. The weapon had large beam cannons.

"Good god" Heine watched from the Socrates. The unit was a giant.

"Lord" Tolle slashed the last Dagger's head off and gasped as the unit became fully visible.

"Now Auel, lets see how you fair against another X2 Raze" Smirked Rachel as the unit slowly floated out of the carrier. The units accompanying it were bother known and unknown to Auel. There were Windams, Harpy and Cerberus…but there was also a 5 strong squad of Destroy units "All X1-Beta units follow me. Windams, divide yourselves between Harpy and Gaia." Ordered Rachel as she approached Auel.

"What the?" Auel looked at the Destroy units guarding Raze…instead of being 36m tall they were all 18 m tall like a normal mobile suit.

"Alexia. Launch the ship. Get ALL the ships out here!" ordered Auel as he readied to face the X2.

"Understood. All hands level one battle stations. Charlotte, tell Hinode to deploy its mine field and all the ships docked here…we are engaging the Alliance" Ordered Alexia as she sat up in her chair.

"Understood. Hinode control this is the ORB Union vessel Masamune. The EA is here and currently engaging two of our Mobile Suits. They are here to attack the colony. We request that you sortie all Mobile Suits, Mobile Armour and Battle Ships docked here. Also, please deploy your mine field" explained Charlotte… "Thank you. Captain we have priority clearance" smiled Charlotte

"Good. All engines to max, Masamune LAUNCHING!" ordered Alexia.

* * *

Next Chapter… 

Rachel and Auel go head to head in a battle to the death  
Heine and Miguel fight side by side  
The Crazy Cat returns to the battlefield…  
NEXT!  
Chapter 6-Crimson Path

* * *

A/N To all of you who guessed either: Nicol, Rusty, Miguel or Klueze as the body guard you are all wrong…her body Guard was Mayura! But Miguel was a good guess… 

I would like to say that the two revivals are not REALLY revivals because…we never saw a body of a blow that 100 guaranteed death (unlike Heine, Nicol, Stellar(Unless Shinn didn't check her pulse and she has gills) and Sting)

I wrote Miguel in as Heine's brother because TM Revolution played BOTH their voices so it makes some sense to have them related, and since he didn't even change his accent Unlike the actress for Flay and Natarle they had to be immediate family. No Heine is not the younger brother that needed the operation, Heine is the middle child. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, you will see these little previews coming with every chapter now, I try to be as cryptic as I can for the large details

And I did revive a dead character…can u guess who?


	6. Crimson Path

I hope youa ll enjoy this quick update. I'm sorry if it seems a little hecitc to you butI really get out of it whenI write a 99 cmbat chapter :P

Enjoy. This Chatper is dedicated to Anime Gamer 191

* * *

The Earth Alliances massive army approached the small Hinode Colony. Its Battle Ship defences consisted of the Masamune, 3 Agamemnon, 5 Nelsons, 6 Drakes, 2 Nazca, 4 Laurasia, 2 Izumo and the Laurasia used by Miguel. The mobile suit defense lines were made up of Strike Daggers, Dagger L's, Windams, Gins, CGUEs, Gauiz and Zakus, Murusame, Leviathan, Aminus, Bokuro, the Gauiz EFT and Astray units.

"All Daggers and Windams stay at the rear, we want as little friendly fire hitting you as possible, Nazca class vessels follow us. Kazami, Kamishiro follow us as well" Ordered Alexia as the Masamune came out of port and headed for the enemy lines.

"Alexia. Try and punch through the left wing of their ships" Tolle hacked through a Windam while he spoke to Alexia.

"Why? Their centre is the weakest part" retorted Alexia as the Masamune's weapons grid came online.

"Exactly. If you do that, the two wings will come and flank you" Heine's message came from an approaching Mobile Suit. "Captain please open the hanger. I need to retrieve Bokuro" Heine was riding in the Gauiz EFT with Miguel.

"Sure. Open up the hatch" ordered Alexia. "When the Gauiz EFT is out of the line of fire, use the Lohengrin on the left wing, then advance full speed" Ordered Alexia as the yellow and peach unit approached their docking bay.

"Captain, the Tyson has been sunk" explained Charlotte.

"Damn. Tell the Basilisk to reinforce the Nelson class ships" Ordered Alexia.

"Understood Captain. This is Masamune to Basilisk, please break off and support the Nelson line" Charlotte spoke into her com set. Moments later one of the Nazca vessels broke off and moved over to the Nelson line.

"Captain, Bokuro requesting permission to launch" Charlotte turned to Alexia.

"Permission granted. Stand by on the Gottfrieds, fire once Bokuro has launched, then fire heavy missiles at the right wing of the Alliance fleet, Valiants to." Ordered Alexia as the hanger doors opened.

The light of beam fire and exploding units lit up Bokuro.

"Now! Heine Westenfluss Bokuro LETS DO IT!" the golden Gundam took off and joined next to Miguel's unit. "So, let's do this Miguel!" smirked Heine as his unit grabbed both beam sabres and boosted off past the Gauiz EFT.

"Hey wait up" laughed Miguel as his old yellow unit tried to keep up with his brothers advanced unit.

"Auel, where do you want us?" asked Heine as his unit dodged a Windams cannon shots.

"Try to take down those Mini-Destroy units…if you can't, get out of there" Ordered Auel as his unit fired its chest gun at Rachel's Raze.

"Understood, Tolle Where are you?" asked Heine as his unit slashed at a Destroy's arm guard.

"I am at the colony's entrance. Making sure these BASTARDs don't get in!" Tolle's unit fired its rail guns at a group of Daggers. Aminus flew through a squad of daggers and spun around slashing wildly, he tore up all the enemy units and watched them explode. "I'm finished here…where you want me?" asked Tolle as his unit shot past a damaged Laurasia class vessel. The mobile catapult opened and a Pink Slash Zaku Phantom launched.

"Help us take down these units" replied Heine as he hacked off the units head. "Now you die!" Heine brought his beam sabre down through the unit's chest. After crackling for a few second the unit exploded in a ball of light.

"Not back little bro" the yellow Gauiz flipped its wing mounted positron blasters out and fired at the Destroy. While the large black unit blocked the attack Miguel threw out the two boomerangs and added the power of his beam rifle to the attack. The spinning sabres tore back and slashed through the unit before locking back into his shoulders.

"Wow…" Heine looked on in shock as his brother then engaged to Destroy at once. "How can he? …" Heine watched as his brothers unit evaded the two monster unit's funnels and back pack lasers. All of a sudden the sensors in Heine's cockpit went off. "Of course I know what to do" sighed Heine as he flicked back the positron guns on his backpack and fired. The red and blue beams tore off the units arms and left the unit to fired its Scylla lasers. "Not bad" Heine evaded the beams and drew out his beam rifle "Take this" he fired three shots at the units head. Each shot bounced off of the reflector shield. "Damn" chuckled Heine. "Masamune, charlotte, launch the Launcher Module!" ordered Heine as he retreated away from the Destroy.

"Understood, Launcher Module to catapult" ordered Charlotte as she moved the catapult's linear rails so they were inline with the course to Bokuro. "Launcher Module hashin!" ordered Charlotte. The golden Launcher Module shot out of the catapult and curved at a 30 degree angle and headed for Heine.

"Ejecting Oowashi pack…retrieving Launcher Module" the golden winged pack ejected from Bokuro and transformed into its flight mode, the pack then returned to the Masamune. The long golden cannon pack approached attached to a Sky Grasper Variant. "Transfer lines in line with Cosmo…transferring!" Heine hit a button as the unit approached. The Golden weapon disconnected and flew towards Bokuro. It connected the moment the small mobile armour flew over head. "NOW, lets dance!" smirked Heine as he fired the high impulse cannon at the Destroy. The large black unit dodged the cannon shot, while the static cleared Heine made it around to the units back and fired a shot at its backpack. The large black disk exploded, crippling the units. Heine grabbed his beam sabres and slashed off its head before returning to the front of the unit and firing his High Impulse Cannon. The Destroy fired its Super Scylla at the same time. Both units beams collided and Heine's began to loose.

"Ha" He flipped Bokuro upside down and grabbed his beam rifle. "Ja ne" he fired one thin green beam at the unit's cockpit and pierced it, killing its pilot instantly.

"Little bro…you okay?" asked Miguel as his Gauiz approached. "Wow" Miguel was taken back by the way Heine took out the destroy; Heine was forced to eject the Launcher Module because of the heavy damage it sustained.

Meanwhile, during Heine's fight with the Destroy.

"You think you can put me down like that little brother!" Rachel forced away Auel's beam attack and fired the Scylla beam cannons at Leviathan.

"Man! Knock it off Rachel! Tell your forces to withdraw!" yelled Auel as his unit grabbed its glaive.

"Never!" yelled Rachel as she deployed her arm funnels. The cylindrical weapons flew around Auel's unit and began to fire.

"Don't try to hard Auel…Adrenalin makes it wear off faster" thought Auel as he fired his Scylla at the enemy unit.

"Lousy traitor" Screamed Rachel as she fired the back packs rim lasers.

"Damn!" Auel tried as hard as he could to evade the beams but took a laser to the fin, loosing his left fin. "Shit" Auel grabbed his Glaive and boosted over to one of the funnels and hacked it in half.

"I won't loose to you little brother!" yelled Rachel as she fired her head weapons.

"Watch out!" a new voice appeared as a pink Zaku Phantom with the words "Lacus Alive" and "Love an Peace" on both shields

"This is Aisha Raul" a woman with black hair with two yellow streaks appeared on Auel's monitor and smiled at him.

"You!" Rachel flew her funnels are around and fired at Aisha.

"Damn" Aisha backed away and fired her beam Gatling guns at the funnels. The small pellets bounced off the reflectors, but the funnels were left wide open to her beam hawk attacks. Aisha pulled back and threw both her beam tomahawks at the funnel, one above and one below. The two spinning pink weapons came back around after the funnel dodged them and tore through its back and out the front.

"You're not suited for a machine like that Onee-San!" Auel fired his chest cannon at the head of Rachel's unit. "Aisha, go and try to take out the head. I will try to get rid of the back pack!" Ordered Auel as his unit flew around down past the right side of the unit and pulled out his glaive.

"Understood!" Aisha grabbed her beam rifle and flew around to the side and fired a single beam at the head section. The beam bent away and curved off to nothingness. "What?" Aisha could not believe her eyes. "What's with this?" Asked Aisha as she fired her beam gatling guns.

"These units are equipped with Geschmeidig Panzers. Beam weapons are almost useless" explained Auel as he grabbed his glaive and slashed through one of the two large cannons on Rachel's back.

"Damn you!" Rachel flipped the second Cannon down around Raze's back and fired at Auel.

"Hell!" Auel set up his G-Panzer and deflected the blast while he charged through the beam and planted the beam tip of his glaive into the power pack. The pack exploded in an array of colours. During the display a small fighter zoomed out of the wreck and back towards the ship.

"All Alliance forces, gather back around the Vander" ordered Rachel as her unit retreated back to the large carrier.

"Damn them" Snapped Sting as he slashed through a Zaku. "If those chumps could have held their lines…Stellar, we're regrouping!" ordered Sting as he watched Cerberus hack apart a Drake Class unit's engine section.

"Understood" Stellar turned around and left the vessel to explode.

"Damn you!" yelled Tolle as he followed the two retreating units.

"Tolle wait up!"" yelled Heine as Miguel followed Heine behind Tolle.

"We need to take them down!" rallied Tolle as he fired Aminus' rail guns at Harpy.

"Damn!" Sting rolled away from the blast and deployed all his funnels the larger funnels fired a spree of missiles at the 3 pursuing units.

"Scatter!" yelled Miguel as he flipped over the wing mounted beam cannons and fired them at the missiles. The explosions lit up the scene once again in a light pink blaze.

"BOKUNO SEKI NO TAMINE!" a crackly voice came over all the speakers of the ORB forces.(1)

"Who was that? Charlotte, get me a trace, find out where I came from" ordered Rachel as the Masamune broke through the left wing of the alliance forces. "Gottfrieds target the super carrier. FIRE!" ordered Alexia. The twin blaster cannons fired on the Vander. The beams hit the Anti-Beam depth charges and defused"

"Captain we have a reading, its coming from the Nelson Class vessel…Clinton registration Serial. 002γ9Bravo" explained Charlotte. "It is closing in on the super carrier…Ramming speed!" Charlotte looked at Alexia, the colour had drained form her face.

"Damn!" Alexia whipped up the com phone and punched in the keys to the Clinton. "Clinton, this is fleet command. Stop. Get to the life pods" plead Alexia as the image of a burning CIC appeared on the main screen. The captain was an old man with a bright orange beard.

"Sorry lass, I can't do that for ye. We got fired on all the decks, navigation is shot to hell, and the life pods are jammed. All we can do is take these bottom feeding scum with us!" spoke the clearly Scottish captain as the ship was encircled by his troops.

"For the preservation of our free world!" yelled all the troops on the Clinton and the suits guarding her as the vessel ploughed into the side of Vander.

"Armour pressure and heat levels rising, left block taken heavy damage. Core stability…cannot compute" The scene on the bride of the super carrier was hectic.

"Third sector breached"

"Plasma driver out of control"

"Port weapons gird down"

"Left Mobile Suit catapults destroyed"

The officers on each station sounded out their reports on the ships stability. Things looked grim for the Alliance.

"Damn it. All forced retreat! Fire jamming rounds!" ordered the well built supreme commander. Three signal flares shot out from under the bridge and signalled the retreat from battle. All the Alliance forces turned tail and retreated.

"This is fleet command to all forces. Do not pursue, repeat do not pursue, this battle is over" repeated Alexia into her hand set. "Auel, Heine, Tolle return to base" smiled Alexia as she hung up the hand set and stood up out of her chair. "I wish we would never have to walk this crimson path, people their age should never have to pilot Mobile Suits or care about war" whispered Alexia as she walked away from the bridge.

* * *

Next Chapter…

Motives to wage war are questioned in the Keys Squad  
The face that looked in the mirror and saw a fake sees the real one.  
A cat fight breaks out!  
NEXT!  
Chapter 6-Tigers Den

* * *

(1) He captain is yelling "FOR OUR WORLD!"


	7. Tiger's Den

Hey, I hope you all enjoy this QUICK update...I'm sorry...I cut out the promised cat fight...dont hate me!  
There might be some sentences you have to read over a few times to get what they are saying...I come  
from a different country with different grammar rules...sorry

ENJOY!

* * *

"Bastards!" yelled Rachel as she threw her flight helm onto deck of the Vander. Rachel's temper was running red hot, the same vein of anger was present in both Stellar and Sting.

"Rachel" The captain of the Vander walked in.

"Ms. Keys, do you mind explaining what the FUCK just happened!" questioned the man as he approached Rachel.

"Shut up, how far away is the Luna fleet?" snapped Rachel as she kicked her helmet into a wall.

"The Solon, Tasman, Fawlkes, Columbus and Shakespeare will be arriving here in 3 hours" Explained the captain. His dark grey hair poked out from under the officer's" hat he wore.

"What's the ship's status?" asked Rachel as she leaned on the side of her locker, her breath was fast and unbalanced.

"We have lost one linear catapult, 30 of our CIWS batteries and 20 of our missile pods" explained the captain as he read from his data pad. "And combined we have lost 60 of our mobile suits" explained the captain again.

"How much longer till our three units can launch?" asked Sting stepping forward.

"About 40 minutes" explained the Tech sergeant as he walked into the room.

"Good" nodded Sting as he walked over to Rachel and handed her the flight helmet she had been kicking around. "Your going to need this when we wreak havoc on those bastards" smirked Sting.

"Thank you…Stellar" Rachel looked over at the blonde haired girl.

"Stellar will go with you" nodded the girl, she was not visibly angry, but in reality Stellar was fuming with anger, she wanted to rush Bokuro and the other forces that sided with it.

"Good. Captain, do you have a unit I can borrow?" asked Rachel turning to the man.

"Yes…but I don't know if you can handle it…we developed this unit towards the end of the first war…it was never completed…though may I ask that you wait two hours before going back out" asked the captain.

"Why? Do you have to get the unit ready?" asked Rachel as he tossed the flight suit back and forth in her hands.

"No, the main force is being preceded by the Seraphim" Explained the captain as he walked over to the monitor.

"Sera…phim" asked Stellar as she sounded out the syllables.

"Seraphim. Isn't that?" Rachel looked at the man as he pressed a few buttons on the console. An image of an Archangel Class warship appeared on the large view screen, this vessel was a dark red vessel shaped like the Dominion appeared on the screen.

"The Archangel" exclaimed Rachel. She had read reports on its action, and her mother had also told her of the ships actions during the last war.

"Yes, I got orders for you from central command, you three will be moving to that ship immediately." explained a lieutenant as he handed the three a piece of paper each.

"Transfer orders…" Rachel read over the orders and then looked at her colleges.

"Hmm, this situation is dubious…I say we go into Hinode and gather some Intel" suggested Sting as he folded over the paper and put it into his flight suits pocket.

"I agree…Stellar?" Rachel turned and looked at the girl.

"Yeah" Nodded Stellar as she gripped Stings arm.

"Its decided then, we will infiltrate Hinode and gather intelligence on their defences. Get ready, we leave in 30" explained Rachel as she moved over the door and into the corridor. "Captain, we will need to borrow some cloths" explained Rachel as she pocked her head back into the door way.

"Understood, I will see if we have anything" nodded the captain as he too left the room.

"Stellar scared Sting" Stellar wrapped her arms around sting's arm.

"It's okay Stel. We will be fine as long as we don't do anything rash" Smiled Sting as he shook Stellar off his arm, Sting then wrapped his arms around Stellar's waist. This was the first time Sting had shown any affection to anyone.

"Stellar no want to fight Auel" Stellar looked up into Sting's eyes. Stellar had come to love those Peridot eyes, Sting's small beady eyes.

"I don't either, but if he continues to stand against us…we will have to…do you want me to fight him?" asked Sting as he broke the embrace, he slowly leaned over so his eyes were at Stellar's height. "You don't have to fight Auel is you don't want to" smiled Sting.

"No, Stellar doesn't want to fight Auel…but if Sting and Rachel will be fighting, so will Stellar" nodded the Extended girl.

"Good. You're a good pilot Stel. Now lets go and find something to wear" Smiled Sting as he put his arm around Stellar's shoulders. 'So this is what it is like to be remotely normal…maybe…we do have a future' a small grin crept onto Stings face as he remembered the conversation he had with Auel on the Pacific Ocean.

"We do have a future…Stellar wants to spend her future with Sting" smiled Stellar, as if she had read Stings mind.

"So what exactly is this 'Destiny Plan' that Dullindal has thought up?" asked Auel as he sat in the com seat of the Masamune clutching his favourite basket ball.

"It's kind of hard to explain…he wants to kill of ambition, freedom of choice and freedom to choose your own life" explained Aisha as she stood in the centre of the bridge.

"How so?" asked Tolle from the same seat he took on Archangel.

"A person's genes will be analyzed at birth and their area of skill will be decided, they will then be put into that role when ready" explained Miguel as he leant on the head rest of Charlotte's chair.

"Wow…that's weird" sighed Heine as he stood on the railing in front of the main window.

"Well regardless of its weird factor, we have to take Dullindal down" explained Alexia as she looked at Meer who was sitting in the chair next to Alexia's.

"Yes, we must" Meer looked away. She had spent nearly a year playing a fake role, trying to be Lacus Clyne to foul the populace.

"Oh yes I almost forgot" smiled Alexia "You have ALL been granted shore leave" smiled Alexia

"BOYA!" smiled Auel as he jumped up. In all his time in the ORB military Auel had never changed from his customised suits…the only change was he now had an ORB officer's jacket on instead of a Blue EA cadets.

"Great" nodded Heine.

"Sweet" sniggered Tolle as he stood up and walked to the door of the bridge behind Auel. The duo walked out of the bridge and into their quarters. Their Auel and Tolle stripped off their uniforms and put on some civilian cloths…for Tolle he put on some of Auel's cloths. Auel dressed in a light blue Basket Ball Vest, blue shorts and dark blue sweat bands. Tolle dressed in a pair of teal ¾ pants, a light yellow shirt and a small black short sleeved jacket over the top.

"Is there ANYTHING in your wardrobe that ISNT blue and or yellow?" asked Tolle as he walked out of their quarters.

"I like blue…so sue me" sighed Auel as he walked over to the lift where Heine was waiting for them. "Hey Heine!" shouted Auel as he bounced his basket ball off the walls as he approached.

"Hey" nodded Heine as the two boys approached. "Ah it blinds me" laughed Heine as he covered his eyes as he saw Tolle's less than tanned legs.

"S-S-Shut up!" You try being dead for a while and then being cramped under the sea for a while" Snapped Tolle as the lift doors opened. The trio entered the lift and rode it up to the main hallway. The trio met up with their friends and colleagues.

"Hey bro" smiled Miguel as Heine approached his brother.

"Nice ball" smirked Mayura as she bounced the ball out of Auel's hand and spun it on her finger.

"Damn you" sneered Auel as he tried to get the ball back.

-The group disembarked and headed for their desired location-

Auel approached a basket ball court somewhere in the colony, he did not know where exactly…all he wanted to do was be alone…but Mayura didn't seem to be letting him. The red headed girl seemed to be as interesting basket ball as Auel was.

"Come on blue" Smiled Mayura as she used her new pet name for Auel.

"Shut up Labatt" snapped Auel as he chased the girl onto the court. The two began to chase each other as they bounced the ball and jumped to score goals.

"Not bad Blue, not bad at all" smirked the girl as she stole the ball from Auel and jumped up to a hoop, Mayura slammed the ball into the whole perfectly and then jumped back down.

"Not bad" smirked Auel as he picked the ball up "But you're sweating" smirked Auel as he ran his finger over Mayura's forehead and looked at the sweat.

"Shut up blue, first to 10…now!" the girl stole the ball again.

"Hey come back!" Auel ran after the girl before a flash of green caught his eye. Auel stopped in the middle of the court and looked down to the road where he saw three people walking towards him.

"What is it Auel?" asked Mayura as she walked over to Auel's side.

"It's nothing…could u leave me alone for a little while?" asked Auel.

"S-sure" Mayura tossed him the ball and then turned to leave "I will be in the hotel is ya wanna rematch" smiled Mayura as she left the court via another exit.

"Hello Auel" Sting walked up the hill in his black trench coat and, dark blue jeans and black shirt.

"Sting" nodded Auel as he reached into his back pocket where his gun normally sat…it was not there. "What are you doing here?" asked Auel keeping on the defensive around Sting.

"Just taking a walk" Sting began to walk around Auel in a circle.

"Taking a walk in an ORB colony…not the safest option" explained Auel as he stood his ground.

"You know I always liked to live on the wild side" smirked Sting. A shiver went down Auel's spine as he saw Rachel walk up the steps as well.

"Hey Sis" smirked Auel.

"Hello Auel" Rachel began to walk towards Auel.

"Is Stellar here two?" asked Auel with a snare.

"No, she is waiting for us somewhere else" smiled Rachel as she sat down on a bench on the side lines of the court. "We are not here to fight Auel" smiled Rachel as she drew her 9mm pistol and threw it into the centre of the court; she then threw the clip over the fence.

"Fine" sighed Auel as he loosened his shoulders and walked over to the bench. He sat next to his sister and looked at her. "I take it you came for more than a walk?" asked Auel as he stretched out his arms and laid them on the back of the bench.

"Your right…we want to know why you are fighting for ORB" explained Sting as he walked over to Auel.

"Why not?" asked Auel as cocky as ever.

"You, I, uh" Sting began to stutter.

"Listen. I lost all interest in being a disposable piece of trash for the Alliance to play with" explained Auel as he leaned forward.

"Auel…" Rachel leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't get it Rachel…we are expendable…you're a pilot…us…we are extra equipment for the units we pilot…" Explained Auel "You don't know what we went through…combat training, drug trails…I got tired of taking orders…and after hearing the words of those who deserted ZAFT…I began to wonder…what are fighting for?" asked Auel looking up at Sting and then over to Rachel.

"We are fighting to protect Earth…what are you fighting to protect?" asked Rachel.

"Life" explained Auel with a smile. "I'm fighting to protect those who cannot protect themselves…" smiled Auel.

"Cant you do that with the Alliance?" asked Rachel.

"No" replied Auel "I tried, god help me I tried" smiled Auel.

"What stopped you?" asked Sting.

"Aoki seijou naru sekai no tame ni" Auel recited the motto of Blue cosmos.

"Auel" Rachel narrowed her eyes as she looked at the boy.

"Its true…The Alliance has changed from its days of glory" Auel looked up at the main pillar of the colony, he could see the Masamune moving back and forth inside the colony.

"Days of glory?" asked Sting looking at Auel in confusion.

"The start of the Bloody Valentine war, I heard about it from Tolle, apparently the Alliance fought to defeat ZAFT and save earth…but towards the end of the first war and even now…all they fight for is the extermination of Coordinators" explained Auel.

"But they are trying to suppress us" retorted Rachel. "ZAFT has been hitting us hard…they wiped out Althaea with out provocation" Rachel continued to rebut the evidence.

"I'm sorry…but I cannot support the Alliance anymore…"Auel stood up and picked up his ball. "I really don't want to fight you…but if I do…I will spare you no quarter" smiled Auel as he began to walk away.

Tolle walked out of the Hotel complex he was staying at dressed fully in cloths he felt more at home in, a blue T-shirt, white button down (Unbuttoned) and brown cargo pants. As the brown haired boy trotted down the steps and walked head long into a girl with shoulder length brown hair. The boxes she was carrying went everywhere.

"Miri are you okay?" asked a red headed girl, the girl had her hair unbound. The red headed girl wore a dark blue miniskirt and a light blue top, she wore a light brown jacket over the top.

"Miri…" Tolle looked at the girl and realised, it WAS his old girlfriend…Miriallia Haww.

"T, what's wrong?" asked Meer as she trotted down the stairs after the shaggy headed boy. Meer had toned down her 'lacus-look-alike' wardrobe for a white top and pink mini skirt, her long pink hair was tied back and her gold clip removed as not to attract attention.

"Are you okay?" asked Miri looking at Tolle.

"Yeah" nodded Tolle as he tried to not let Miri see his face 'doesn't she recognise me…why would she…it's been 3 years…' thought Tolle. 'It's good she doesn't recognises me…it would cause her so much pain to know I'm alive…for now at least…in a war…who knows how long one will live' Tolle continued his little mental debate and ignored Meer…who two had not been recognised as the fake Lacus.

"Hey Tolle…are you gonna answer me?" asked Meer as she nudged Tolle with her foot.

"Tolle…" Miriallia looked at Tolle carefully. "Tolle is that you?" asked Miri as she reached out to Tolle's face. Tolle shrank away from her touch.

"You have got your wires crossed" Tolle stood up and picked up Miriallia's shopping. Half was cloths, half was supply's and another box contained computer parts that were carefully packed.

"HEY! MEER, MEYRIN, MIRIALLIA TOLLE!" Auel came running over and skidded to a stop in front of the group.

"Tolle…it IS YOU!" Miriallia had stood up and looked Tolle in the face.

"Yeah" Tolle shrank back as he avoided Miriallia's gaze.

"Tolle…TOLLE!" Miriallia wrapped her arms around Tolle and began to ball her eyes out.

"I'm back" Tolle wrapped his arms around Miriallia and hugged her tight. Meyrin let out a wipe…it was like those old fairy tales she read, she was happy that Miriallia had her boyfriend back…but was more happy because Auel was hers…unless he belonged to the weird pink haired girl he called 'Meer'

* * *

Next Chapter…

Will Auel's words sway Rachel and Sting?  
Stellar's secret is revealed.  
Hinode becomes the battle ground of hero's…  
NEXT!  
Chapter 8-Battle of the Angels

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the ending was a little rushed. In the terms of series placement...would happen before the Archangel and eternal link up, on their way to the rendezvous.

About the next chapter will start to go AU, not heavily...but some points...as if bringing back 30 of the dead cast from Seed wasn't AU enough :P

* * *

Read and Review Please! no flames!

* * *

SPOILER/RUMOR

There might be a NON heterosexual relationship between two cast members! This is NOT confirmed...but a possibility

* * *


	8. Battle of Angels

Sorry about the late update. I have had exams on and other things...I hope you enjoy this chapter...  
I have had a few queries about the spoiler/rumors at the bottom of my last chatper...they are possible plot ideasI am thinking of...not comfered or denied!

_**Disclaimer Spoiler Warning!**_ Skip it if you dont want spoilers.  
Any references to Names, Organisations, Games etc are all coincidental. I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny (I wish i did...) butI do own Harpy, Cerberus, Leviathan, Aminus, Bokru, Neo Astray, EFT MKII, the Masamune and Rachel (And the Strike Ez Warp)

ENJOY!

* * *

"What's the position on the Alliance forces?" asked Aisha as she walked over to Alexia on the bridge of the Masamune. The two women stood dressed fully in the uniform of their respected military, sipping from coffee mugs with the logo of their respective Military on them.

"They still haven't withdrawn, and if that's not bad enough they have set up an N-Jammer amplifier, we can't see into the bulk of their forces. We don't know how much their force has grown" sighed Alexia as she sloshed her coffee around in her cup.

"Hm, Maybe if I took my unit out?" asked Aisha.

"No" replied Alexia quickly.

"Why not?" asked Aisha.

"The Zaku Phantom is inferior to a Windam. We can assume they have more X1 like units" explained Alexia as she pressed a button on her chair's arm that set up a shot of the X1-Beta units.

"Hmmm, then why don't we try a feint?" asked Aisha.

"A feint?" asked Alexia.

"Yeah, me, Miguel and some grunt forces will launch from the rear gate of the colony, while the main fleet advances from the main entrance. We can have you keep them off guard for a while we map their forces" smiled Aisha.

"But your units cane last long against a full assault from the Earth Alliance, if your caught" Alexia looked at the star map and mapped out the girls plan.

"If we don't try, we will go into battle against a superior force we know nothing about…I will risk it" smiled Aisha.

"Crazy women" sighed Alexia as she hit a key on her chair again "This is Alexia, get me Ramius-Kanchou on the line" explained Alexia. "I hope your right about getting your selves in and out in one piece…cause if you fall…no one could get you out" sighed Alexia.

"I know" winked Aisha.

* * *

"Why did you not tell me you were alive?" asked Miriallia as she sat at some rich French Café in the colony, eagerly looking into Tolle's eyes. 

"I wanted to…but by the time I was able to be taken off life support the war was over, in fact the NEW war was just getting started…I heard you had made a life for yourself...Who am I to interrupt that?" sighed Tolle as he looked away from Miriallia.

"Its such a shame" sighed Meer as she sat next to Auel, Heine, Miguel and Meyrin. Their table was just too far away from the others that they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Why do you say that Meer? Did you want to ease drop?" asked Meyrin as she looked over at the pink haired girl.

"If I wanted to ease drop I would have gotten a closer table" sighed Meer as she shook her head.

"Sure you don't" sighed Heine as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up I can't hear them" snapped Miguel

"Oh my god" sighed Heine as he looked at Miguel. All Auel could do was suppress his chuckles…and he failed.

"But still…" Miriallia looked away and back to Tolle. "Tolle…so you still want me?" asked Miriallia sheepishly grinning.

"Of course I do…Miri, you were the first person I ever got past 1st base with…you mean EVERYTHING to me" smiled Tolle

"But?"

"But this is a war, and I am a Mobile Suit Pilot…I might be dead in the next battle" Explained Tolle.

"Tolle…when you love someone…you risk it ALL for them" explained Miriallia.

"Miri-" the peaceful serene moment was interrupted by a violent rocking of the colony.

"Was that a meteor strike?" asked Meer quickly.

"No, I'm willing to bet it's an attack! Auel!" Heine stood up and looked at the blue haired boy.

"Got it" Auel shot up and frisked his hair.

"Tolle! Miguel!" Heine looked at the two boys, both stood up and smirked. "Let's go now!" smiled Heine as the four ran out of the café. Meyrin, Miriallia and Meer were all on their tails. (1)

* * *

"All units follow Sting and Stellar…special forces group with me" ordered Rachel as her new unit went through its final prep stages. The large 16m tall unit was wrapped in a bunch of cables as it sat in the launch bay. 

"Understood" smirked Sting as his unit moved to the catapult. "Sting Oakley, Harpy, hashin suru!" the green unit took off from the catapult and spun around, transforming into its MA form as it did.

"Got it" Stellar finished the final checks on Cerberus as it moved to the other catapult. "Stellar Lousier, Cerberus, Ikuzo" the black unit took off and transformed into its quadruped form and used its wing boosters to increase its speed.

"Final checks on the X115 (2) Strike Ez complete. You are clear for launch!" the tech officer's voice echoed as the unit moved over to the main doors. "All personal evacuate, main doors will open prior to the launch of Strike Ez" explained the tech. The tech crew scattered as the Strike unit was lowered into a booster module. "All systems go. Strike Ez Warp…Hashin douzou!" ordered the tech chief.

"Rachel Keys…Strike Ez…Lets ride!" yelled Rachel as the unit took off out the main bay doors of the Seraphim. The booster of Ez Warp was the same as that of the Strike Booster used by ORB, on its shoulders were mounts flashy jets that curved back. The Aile pack also was altered slightly, the main boosters were further apart and the wing boosters were larger. Ez approached the main line of Earth units and flew between Cerberus and Harpy. "When we reach the main force I want you to take a few Windams and try to break through the emergency harbour exit at the front. Stellar, take a few Windams and try to break through the rear entrance" ordered Rachel as she saw the colony ahead.

"Understood" nodded Stellar as she closed her eyes. "Lets go" whispered Stellar as her units moved ahead and took up a formation.

"Seraphim, Valiants FIRE!" ordered Rachel; the two large yellow bolts discharged from both the Valiants. The two orbs crashed into the side of the colony, sending the shaking that disrupted the meeting.

* * *

"Damn, all hands level one battle stations, Ramius-Kanchou!" Alexia stumbled into her seat and pressed the com line. 

"Keys-Kanchou" Murrue's face appeared on the view screen. "The Archangel will follow your lead" explained Murrue as she looked at Alexia.

"But, the archangel is a more combat ready vessel" questioned Alexia.

"You have more experience with these forces than us. We will back you up, now hurry and launch" ordered Murrue.

"Understood" Alexia closed the channel "All hands, alter status 1, report to your stations immediately" ordered Alexia as she hit up the com line for the pilots. "Auel where are you?" asked Alexia as she began to run over the check procedures.

"Just coming aboard now, we will head straight to the MS bay and launch" explained Auel. "LET'S MOVE IT DUDES!" Yelled Auel as he ran down the tube way.

"Slave driver" Muttered Heine with a chuckle as he followed Auel.

The trio entered the locker room and threw on their flight suits, Auel in his blue Alliance suit like the one Kira wore in the last war, Heine in his golden ORB suit and Tolle in his white ORB suit. The three moved over to their units and jumped into their cockpits.

"You think those two will be coming today?" asked Tolle as he pressed his units power switch.

"I don't know, but I hope so" Smirked Heine, the golden haired boy wanted to get even with Stellar BADLY.

"Well if they do, they do" explained Auel as he hit the PS button on his console. "Shutsugeki!" ordered Auel as the clamps holding his units were let off. Leviathan move over to the catapult and took flight.

"Youkai" Heine followed Auel out and lined up next to Miguel's EFT.

"Oh boy, here we go again. Watch me Miri, I'm gonna save the world!" Smirked Tolle as Aminus left its carry frame. "Tolle Koenig, Ultimate Aminus, LETS GO!" Yelled Tolle as his unit took off. Aminus had become the test bed for any new gizmo the ORB tech corps had come up with, their most recent gizmo was another set of Rail guns, this set was fastened below the previous set forming an X shape. Aminus moved over to the Neo Astray. The three squads of units moved out of the colony and towards the Alliance attack force.

"Okay…Harpy…Strike?" Auel read over all the read outs.

"So, they wanna play rough" smiled Tolle as he flipped out al his rail guns. He fired the four bolts at Harpy.

"Tish" Sting evaded and launched his four Funnels. "You know. I would be happy if you all just WENT AWAY!" yelled Sting as he fired all his units shield lasers at Aminus.

"We won't be going anywhere" laughed Tolle as he deflected the shots with his cape.

"You sure of that!" Sting rammed one of his smaller funnels into the side of Aminus.

"Damn" Tolle struggled to regain his balance as Harpy closed in on him. "I'm NOT going down, not in a place like THIS!" Tolle grabbed both his curved blades and slashed at Sting, the slender weapons took off the left shield from Harpy.

"Damn it!" Rachel entered the battle at high speeds. The red white and blue Gundam zoomed between the two units and fired a port side Helldart at Tolle. The arrow like missile exploded on Aminus and sent it flying.

"Hold on. Where's the other unit?" asked Heine as he closed in on the two Alliance Gundams.

"My database reads it as being Cerberus" explained Auel as he transformed into his MA form and fired his back lasers at Harpy.

"Shit" Sting flipped over the top of the unit and fired his beam rifle. Auel swerved hard to avoid the deadly blast.

"Damn, I'm worried about this…Auel, I'm going to check the rear entrance, Mayura, Aisha, Heine you're with me!" Miguel opened out his wings and fired all his weapons at the Alliance's grunt troops.

"Okay" replied Auel as he locked beams with Sting. At that moment his sensors went off with an 'enemy incoming' siren.

"Enemy Mobile Suits in bound…These are…Legend, Destiny" explained Miriallia from the Archangels CIC, the vessel slowly moved out of port and into the battle.

"Damn, of all the times for Kira and Athrun to be gone! The DOMs as well!" Murrue gritted her teeth and looked at Miriallia. "Have Akatsuki and out Murusame launch" ordered Murrue.

"Roger that, oh no. on top of that we have 40 Zaku and Gouf unit approaching from the port side of the colony!" exclaimed Miriallia "Minerva and Nazca class ships approaching from behind their forces" repeated Miriallia

"Damn it!" Snapped Auel as the fight intensified. The ZAFT forces headed straight into the battle.

* * *

"Shinn, remember, we are here to capture the Colony" Rey explained the orders to Shinn as they reached the centre of the battle. 

"Got it" snapped Shinn as he drew out his beam rifle and fired at the core of an Astray.

"Shit!" Auel saw the Astray explode and was filled with rage. "So it is true…YOUR IMPULSES OLD PILOT!" Auel grabbed his unit's trident and attacked Destiny. Shinn blocked the attack with his Solidus Fulgor beam shield.

"tshhh" Snared Shinn as he parried the attack. Shinn grabbed one of his Boomerangs and threw it at Leviathan.

"That's and old trick!" Auel jumped over the boomerang and smirked. The boomerang came on its return journey but never reached Auel, his back laser cannons forced it away as he readied for Shinn's attack.

"Damn you!" yelled Shinn as he grabbed his Anti Ship Beam Sword and charged Auel in the same way he took down Freedom, Athrun's GOUF and a Zamzaar at Daedalus.

"Nani?" Auel froze as if reliving the moments when Impulse's javelin pierced his cockpit 3 months ago. Auel was saved by a series of blue shapes flying around him shooting small laser beams, he quickly realised these were the super DRAGOON System of ZGMF X20A Strike Freedom. "Kira?" Auel looked on in aw as the Dragoons forced away Destiny.

"Freedom…no way…now here!" Yelled Shinn as he grabbed his phase cannon and fired it at Freedom.

Kira spun around and fired his chest laser cannon, the two beams collided in an array of color, Kira kept pouring on the power, forcing Destiny to continue its attack.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria appeared in the Force Impulse; Luna fired three shots at Kira's Strike Freedom.

"Don't worry Kira" Auel moved to block the shots with his G-Panzer shields.

"Luna, hold this!" yelled Shinn as he threw Luna the Anti Ship Beam Sword. The moment he saw this, Kira knew what was going on, Destiny fired its palm laser at Strike Freedom. The thin beam approached as headed straight for the unit's chest section.

"Damn" Muttered Kira as he sent two DRAGOON units around. One unit fired at Destiny's arm, destroying it, and the other intercepted the attack, sacrificing itself.

"I've told you before…DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" yelled Shinn as he entered his SEED mode and activated his units Wings of Light (3) Using his enhanced Speed Shinn was able to evade the large beam being fired from Freedom.

"Damn" Snapped Kira as he two activated his Wings of Light, Freedom used its Neo Premiere Attack (4) on Destiny, the beams tore off its left arm, right leg and its head, while inflicting heavy damage on the units wings.

"For fuck sake!" yelled Shinn as he turned to retreat.

"don't think so!" yelled Auel as he hacked off Luna's left arm and left wing. After Auel had attacked Luna he fired his chest cannon at Destiny, the beam blew off the right side of Destiny's wings.

"Oh hell!" snapped Shinn.

"Shinn I have an idea. Get Destiny close to Impulse" Luna appeared on Shinn's screen.

"What? Why?" asked Shinn.

"Just shut up and do it!" yelled Luna.

"Ok" Shinn submitted to the girl.

"Minerva, Abi, ready a Chest Flyer MKII and the Theta Silhouette, also have the Deuturion beam on stand by" ordered Luna as she pressed a few keys in her cockpit and adjusted the settings.

"Hai" Stuttered Abi as she set about launching what Luna required.

"Gal, Savil, cover us!" ordered Luna as she barked to the two Zaku Phantoms assigned to the Minerva.

"Understood" as missile screen went up around the two units as a Chest Flyer approached with a purple Silhouette bearing a resemblance to Destiny's back pack. Luna disengaged her damaged Chest flyer and sent it towards Auel. "Eat this! SAVIL!" yelled Luna. The Zaku pilot was way ahead of Luna and fired into the centre of the pack (5) Luna then opened the core Splender's cockpit "Shinn, hurry up!" Luna extended her hand to Shinn's Gundam

"Under stood" Shinn lined Destiny up in front of Impulse and jumped onto the unit, Shinn made it in one bound.

"Excellent…come back to me Shinn" Smiled Luna as she jumped off the moment Shinn was settled.

"You too Luna" smiled Shinn as the Chest Flyer linked up. The Theta Silhouette lined up soon after. "Now Abi, the D-BEAM!" yelled Shinn.

"Understood, D-Beam radiate!" a then green line came from the Minerva and hit the centre of the units crest. Impulse's power returned to full.

"LETS GO!" Shinn grabbed both Beam Swords and charged at Freedom.

"Be careful Kira" Cautioned Auel as he watched Destiny Impulse approach.

"Understood" Kira drew his beam sabres and charged at Destiny.

* * *

Stellar and her Windam squads approached the rear enterance.

"I'll hack the door" a black Windam customised for stealth missions appraoched the main security panel of Hinode's rear enternace and began to hack the door via infared systems.

"No need...Stellar will" Stellar moved her unit over and pushed the Windam aside. She opened her cockpit and flaoted over, Stellar forced open a computer panel and began to type furiously on the keyboard. "Reset door codes to that of Cerberus, activating automatic systems files, run hazard program 045, fire in the colony" Stellar punched in the keys in the precise order and with great speed. Sure enough the doors opened.

"Ms. Stellar?" the Black Windam pilot looked at Stellar as she moved back into her unit. "How did you?" Asked the boy in aw.

"Stellar...computer excpert" replied the girl.

"That is great ma'am" smiled the young boy, his smiled were short lived as a thin positron beam tore through his unit, the source was one of Miguel's wing cannons.

"Comon, today you all die! DAMN ALLIANCE TRASH!" yelled Miguel as his unit flew towards the group.

"Spread out!" Yelled Stellar as she drew her sabres.

* * *

Next Chapter…

The conclusion of the Hinode battles  
Decension in the Earth Military  
An old socre is setelled  
NEXT!  
Chapter 9-Sleepwalker

* * *

A/N I hope that wasnt to Fudaka like...If it was...i think i did a good job of mimicing the series :P

(1) Notice how the three protagonists of RTTA all have a girl beginning with the letter M?

(2) It is pronounced X double one five. Like Legend being Triple Six

(3) I don't know the REAL name for them, sorry

(4) I read somewhere that is the name for the move where Freedom uses all its weapons (Like to disable Legend)

(5) I would like to point out that Shinn was NOT the first to use that technique, Athrun used it in Phase 30 against Strike (though he used a Guul)

* * *

R&R! NO FLAMES!

* * *

SPOILER/RUMOR  
A key cast member from the series will die! 


	9. Blood Lust

Hey guys...sorry fro the LATE update...i FINALLY finished it...well...i just FOUND it really ;p  
ENJOY!

* * *

Kira and Shinn exchanged blows as Auel looked on. His unit was out of its depth there. Even Auel, a cocky and arrogant little boy knew when he was way out of his league.

"Auel!" Sting's Harpy came up from below Auel and launched its funnels.

"Not you again Sting" smirked Auel as he quickly evaded the blasts. "Man, how does Kira do it?" sighed Auel in his head as he slammed against his cockpit.

"Sting!" A fast unit rushed past Auel and left a horde of missiles in its wake. The small explosive charges closed in on Leviathan.

"Oh uh" Auel pressed the auxiliary fire mode of his Scylla. The beam fanned out and destroyed the multiple missiles. "Yatta…who was that?" asked Auel as he looked at the unit that had just launched its missiles at him. "Computer, run a scan of my data base. Give me EVERYTHING you have on that unit!" ordered Auel as he threw his javelin at Sting.

"Not like that" Sting dodged it and faded off to the left, he used his funnels to attack from the right side, forcing Auel into a pincer move.

"Auel!" Rachel's voice came from the other line as Strike Ez flew past and unleashed another missile volley at Auel.

"CRAP!" Auel used his Vulcans this time to get the missiles, one came through his screen and hit him square in the chest.

"Search complete" replied the computer.

"Good feed it to me on audio" ordered Auel as his unit evaded another lot of attacks from Sting.

"Processing…GAT X115 Strike Ez, WARP Striker pack. Two new weapons developed under the 'H.I.T' program. Strike Ez Warp's speed and manoeuvrability far exceeds even that of X10a Freedom and X09a Justice units. Warp was built with one aspect in mind, hit and run attacks, it cannot sustain long periods of combat" explained the computer.

"Excellent! Aisha! Get back here…I need some help keeping this unit at bay…Tolle…you try to work on Legend" ordered Auel.

"Understood" Aisha's unit broke off from the other units that were heading into the colony and moved back up the shaft.

"Got it man" nodded Tolle as he moved over to the Masamune and grabbed both his units extra weapons, two large phase bazooka's. Tolle then launched again and set off to pay Legend a visit.

"Oh crap" Kira evaded Shinn's slashes from the two Excalibur beam sword he now had.

"Freedom! I'm going to tear you down again!" Images of Stellar and Mayu flashed into his head, and of Heine as well. Shinn fired the two back mounted lasers at Kira.

"Man, he's gotten better" Kira struggled to evade the attacks and fired his chest beam at Impulse. Shinn rolled off the beam and threw one of his small boomerangs at Kira.

"Crap!" Kira used his funnels to intercept the attack. "Oh no, two funnels down" Kira gritted his teeth.

"HHHEEEIII!" Shinn let out his battle cry as he threw the other boomerang at Kira and fired his laser rifle as well. Kira struggled to save his funnels and his mobile suit from the battle.

"Shinn!" Rey came in and deployed his units funnels. Kira was at a down step, he couldn't hold his ground against the two units.

"Kira!" Aminus came in firing all its rail guns at Legend.

"You again?" Rey fired his laser rifle at Aminus.

"Tolle!" Kira intercepted it with one of his laser guns.

"Thanks" Smiled Tolle as Kira flew up next to him. "Let's do it!" nodded Tolle.

"Yeah" Smiled Kira as he flew into combat with his oldest friend.

Auel was not fairing no better than Kira. Auel was battling hard against the two former friends of his. Both Sting and Rachel's high speed units were causing Auel's slower Leviathan a few problems.

"Man, you guys should back off…if you can't see the problems with OMNI, then you are both blind!" yelled Auel.

"Don't lie to me brother…I am smarter than that" Smirked Rachel as her unit fired its beam rifle at Leviathan. Auel barely evaded the attack.

"Got ya" smirked Sting as Harpy came up behind Auel.

"Crap!" yelled Auel as he fired his back mounted laser cannons at Sting. The green unit was glanced again.

"Auel. OMNI is only trying to secure a future for our children…and that future is threatened by the pure existence of Coordinators" explained Sting as his funnels encircled Auel.

"No. Coordinators will help us map out our future" Auel had flashed of Heine, Miguel and Meyrin. "They are the other half of our souls…a LOST HALF!" Auel cried out as he entered SEED mode.

"Another half…HA!" Sting drew his beam sabre and came into close quarters with Auel.

"If you want to play it that way…then FINE!" Auel slashed wildly at Sting and fired many of his lasers. The beams hit Stings joints. And within moments the unit was crippled.

"OH CRAP!...Faulks…have the spare arm units ready…I'm returning!" yelled Sting as his unit fled from battle.

"Taking on my friends like that…shaming them when they fight in the name of our blue planet…is UNFORGIVABLE!" yelled Rachel as she too entered SEED Mode. The two units clashed…but Rachel feel in the same fashion sting did…except she broke her Booster off and rammed it into Auel. She then returned to the Seraphim in an armless Strike unit.

WOW!" Heine evaded a blast from Stellar's unit. "She is good…especially good for a girl" smirked Heine as he fired his positron lasers at Stellar.

"Not likely" Stellar activated her beam sabre like field and jumped at Heine. The golden unit parried Stellar into the side of the colony.

"Acting like that…how shameful" Heine flew in close and picked up Cerberus, he threw the 4 legged unit into a Windam. "Loitering is a crime…didn't you know?" asked Heine rhetorically as his unit flew up to deal with the two black units.

"Not again…you may shine but you are not gold!" yelled Stellar as she bounced off the unit and headed for Heine.

"Bring it!" laughed Heine as he turned on his beam bayonet, the beam stuck Stellar's unit's shoulder. Heine fired his laser rifle to disable the beam cutters on her wings.

"Now you have done it! Stellar is REALLY mad!" yelled Stellar as she activated her beam sabre claws and slashed at Heine.

"Not today…I'm not going to die for a LONG time to come" Heine kicked Cerberus and then put some space between them. "Bro…tag team!" yelled Heine.

"Understood" Miguel got into position and the duo fired all their laser beams, the Windam was destroyed, while Stellar escaped with only minor damage to her phase shift. Heine and Miguel continued to spar with her as Rachel landed on the Seraphim.

While the Strike pilot was landing. Sting was taking off in his rebuilt unit. Rachel quickly made her way to the bridge.

"I am taking control…Take us into battle. I want the Archangel sunk!" yelled Rachel.

"Ma'am" replied her crew. The Seraphim closed in on the Archangel and fired her main missile launchers.

"45 degrees to port, Korinthos FIRE!" ordered Murrue. The Archangels crew carried out the commands of their captain as they battled the Earth Alliances own Archangel Class warship. The large missiles closed in on the Seraphim and threatened a deadly collision.

"Damn it, intercepts!" ordered Rachel. Her ships own missiles fired and intercepted the Archangels attack. "Fire the EMP charges, we will knock them out!" ordered Rachel. The crew carried out the order and the Archangel was hit amidships with the EMP charge, her systems were downed for a few minutes.

"NO!" Murrue slammed her fist down.

"Bring us within firing range, we will use the Lohengrin!" ordered Rachel as he ship rocked under the force of another explosion. The dark blue vessel moved closer to the Archangel and opened its Positron Blaster cannons.

"Oh no!" Auel saw Rachel's vessel readying for its attack. Auel had to make a decision; he had to act if he was to save the Archangel. "Oh god" Auel pushed his unit forward and aimed his two twin artillery cannons forward and locked onto the Seraphim's bridge. Just then the sirens went off.

"Auel!" Sting came down in his rebuilt Harpy unit, Sting slashed at Auel with his beam claws.

"Sting?" Auel evaded the attack and took up a defensive stance.

"Auel! If you stop this now I will try to get you a light sentence!" Plead Sting as his unit slashed at Auel with his leg attacks.

"Sting back off!" Auel slashed at Sting with his lance. The green unit cut it in half. "Man" Auel backed off and fired his artillery cannons at Stings Harpy.

"Auel! You have to stop this madness! If you keep fighting…the other forces will second guess themselves!" yelled Sting as he fired his missile funnels at Auel. Auel intercepted them with his Vulcans, which ran out as he felled the missile.

"Sting…back off or I will have to kill you!" barked Auel as he crushed a funnel in his claws.

"Auel…You really have changed" Sting retracted his fuelled and lowered his rifle.

"What is that guy doing?" Rachel was thrown around in her seat. The archangel had seeded a set of missiles; the Seraphim had been hit by them as it advanced. The Seraphim reached its optimum firing range; the Archangel was running out of options.

"Captain, we have reached optimum firing range for the Positron Blaster Cannons. What do we do about Lt Oakley?" asked an officer.

"Never mind about him, this will be all over soon. Activate the Lohengrin, we will wipe out the Archangel…make sure not to hit the colony" ordered Rachel. The deadly weapons came out of their hiding places. This did not go unnoticed by the ORB soldiers.

"Damn!" Heine broke out of his weapon deadlock with Stellar and flew back through the colony.

"Don't think you can get away!" Stellar fired her back mounted lasers over and over at Heine. Each blast hit the beam reflective armour and bounced off hitting the internal pillar.

"Damn, I can't manoeuvre!" yelled Heine as he reflected more blasts.

"HEINE!" a stream of laser pellets came down the central pillar, Heine evaded them and ten looked at the source, Aisha stood there in her Zaku Phantom. "Hurry up! The Archangel is in trouble!" ordered Aisha.

"Hurry up and fire!" yelled Rachel to her crew as the Seraphim continued to move closer to the Archangel.

"We cant" replied a crew man

"What do you mean?" snapped Rachel as a Korinthos hit the side of the Seraphim.

"It's the debris Captain, we cannot get a lock" one of the CIC officers tried to over ride the targeting program.

"Just fire them!" ordered Rachel.

"MOBILE SUIT IN COMING!" Out of the Colony's main gates flew the GAUIZ EFT and Bokuro.

"Miguel, help Auel take care of the green unit. I will back up the Archangel ordered Heine as his unit closed in on the battle.

"Understood" nodded Miguel as his unit activated all four of its cannons and fired them at Harpy

"Captain we have firing control, awaiting your" the officer was cut off by Rachel

"Fire NOW!" Yelled Rachel "FIRE and we can end this battle!" ordered the brunette. "Lohengrin #2 FIRE!" yelled Rachel again. The large positron cannon fired its deadly beam. But was deflected by the Bokuro's appearance.

"BACK OFF ARCHANGEL!" ordered Heine as his unit battled the high amounts of Positron.

"Heine!" Shinn couldn't believe it. Heine Westenfluss was back. Shinn quickly parried the attack from Kira and flew over to Bokuro. "HEINE-SAMA!" Yelled Shinn as he fired both of D.Impulse's Laser cannons into the Seraphim's Lohengrin. The blast tore apart the cannon that was blasting Heine. The ensuing explosion gave the two sides enough time to disperse.

"Whose that?" asked Heine as he saw D Impulse approaching. "Wait, you are Shinn Asuka, the pilot of that Impulse Gundam" laughed Heine as he readied for battle "I'm grateful that you saved me Shinn…but unless you back off…I'm going to have to kill you" smirked Heine.

"What? Heine…why are you with the ORB forces? They are attacking the PLANTs. Did you not say yourself that you enlisted to protect them? What about the PLANTs? Are you just going to turn your back on them!" snapped Shinn.

"No! I will never turn my back on the PLANT's…I'm fighting because I believe ORB is right and the PLANTs are wrong. They need to change Shinn! If the Destiny Plan goes through then the world will suffer. Nothing will be gained by the Plan, Eternal peace? Peace of the gun more like it!" retorted Heine.

"EXCELLENT! Now's our chance! VALIANTS FIRE!" ordered Rachel. The large linear cannon fired and before he could evade smashed into Heine's head and back pack. The sections were crippled. The second volley crippled the unit, but Heine was safe thanks to the reinforced hull. Heine was knocked out. Shinn took advantage of the situation and grabbed Bokuro's hand.

"Captain. I'm returning! Have a medical team on stand bye!" ordered Shinn as he returned to the Minerva.

"HEINE!" Auel slammed his foot into Stings chest section and flew away. "HEINE!" Auel fired his fin lasers at the unit and failed to hit it.

"Damn that, ARCHANGEL! HELP US!" ordered Tolle as he fired his four rail guns, none of the shots hit either.

"Oh uh ma. Sledgehammers, FIRE!" ordered Murrue as the Archangel's power returned to her. The missiles flew towards D impulse but were destroyed by Freedom's funnels.

"Hold it. If you shoot you might hit Heine" explained Kira.

"Damn, but…if we don't…Heine will!" Auel looked up at Kira.

"Auel. We can get him back later…give up for now" Kira's face showed no sign of anger, more of compassion to Auel.

"DAMN! Roger that, all units cease fire, return to base" ordered Auel as he gritted his teeth in pure anger, just then Auel realised a horrible fact…his unit battery was running low. Auel quickly moved over to the Masamune.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily!" yelled Sting as he approached Auel.

"Oh crap" Auel fired his artillery cannons at Sting's units.

"Sting return to the ship. We are retreating!" ordered Stellar as her unit flew into battle. She fired her laser volley of missiles at Auel. The blue haired boy intercepted them with his Vulcans.

"What?" but we can take him down now! For good!" yelled Sting as Stellar came in front of him and began to fire her laser bolts. Auel pulled of some high skilled moves to evade all the deadly laser blasts. Auel managed to make it back to the Masamune where Tolle, Aisha and Miguel were waiting for him. Once the main doors closed, Auel opened his cockpit and descended to the floor.

"Auel" Aisha walked over to the boy and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks" smiled Auel as he continued walking off the deck and into the halls.

"Auel!" Tolle moved to follow Auel but was stopped by Miguel.

"Don't…he needs to be alone" Tolle could only nod at what Miguel said. Auel proceeded to his room where a familiar figure was waiting.

"Hi Alexia" smiled Auel, it was a fake smile, but he didn't care. He opened his door and walked in.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Alexia as she stood in the doorway.

"Not really" sighed Auel as he fell back onto his bed, his legs dangled over the edge as he lay there.

"You should get some rest…I'm going over to the Archangel to devise a plan to get Heine back…I will tell you when we have a plan" once she had finished walking Alexia closed the door.

"Heine…I hope your ok" Auel sat up, removed his flight suit and dressed in his sleeping cloths. He fell down onto his bed and slowly fell asleep…ready for a spell of night mares like none other.

* * *

Thanks to all those who read and review this.  
R&R  
Auel Neider


	10. Ties That Bind

* * *

It has been a LONg time coming...but HERE IT IS! the Next Chapter of RFTA!

* * *

Auel awoke with a cold sweat running down his back. It was true, that night had been filled with more nightmares than never had before. These were not just normal nightmares, like the ones he had after he first killed a man, but ones that shook his soul so much, tore his being apart and played on his darkest memories so much, that it left him a broken man. 

"Damn it" Auel remembered what had awoken him, the alert siren was sounding, the Masamune was under attack. Auel wasted no time in grabbing his flight suit and floating for the exit. Auel managed to get his suit on, all save zipping it up, before he reached the door. He floated down the hall muttering curses to himself as he approached the hanger.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" smiled Auel as he arrived on the flight deck. The blue haired boy looked at his comrades as he approached his Leviathan. He saw Tolle walking up to his Aminus unit, Miguel walking over to his EFT and Aisha walking over to a bright pink coloured DOM Trooper.

"When you were sleeping we rendezvoused with the Archangel and they transported over that unit for Aisha, it's the strongest mass-produced Mobile Suit out there" smiled his technician.

"Oh right...I must have slept for a long time" laughed Auel as he attached his flight helmet.

"23 hours straight sir" smiled the technician as he gave a mock salute and activated the lift to Auel's cockpit.

"All hands, we are currently under attack from the Minerva Class vessel Minerva, Nazca Cruisers Plato and Voltaire. You are going to sortie to engage the enemy mobile suits Zaku Warrior, Gouf, Zaku Phantom, Impulse Force Silhouette and Zaku Phantom Variant" explained Meyrin over the intercom.

"Meyrin?" Auel looked around in dismay. _"What is she doing here"_ he thought. "No time to be thinking about irrelevant things." Sighed Auel as he rose into the cockpit of his unit.

"Hey Auel" smiled Meyrin's face on his com screen. The brunette was wearing her ZAFT uniform, but with no cap and her hair untied.

"Mey-rin" Auel was struck for words. "What are you doing here?" asked Auel as he saw Aisha launch in her Dom unit.

"I am functioning as the Link between the Mobile Suits and the Masamune, Charlotte is in charge of CIC now" smiled Meyrin.

"Good to know" smiled Auel. "Well when do I launch?"

"Right now. X333 Leviathan, you are go for launch" smiled Meyrin.

"Auel Neider, Leviathan hashinsuru!" The Blue unit took off and activated its Phase shift. The Moment Auel began to engage the enemy units.

"Auel, we may not be able to provide you with much support because the Minerva is producing lot of energy emissions…they are centred around the Variant Zaku" explained Meyrin to Auel, the connection was highly affected by static

"Fine by me" nodded Auel. The variant Zaku moved toward him. "Tish, that must be their lead unit. I'll take him out FIRST!" Auel fired his back mounted cannons at incoming Zaku. The Orange unit rolled away with ease, as if it was able to see that attack coming.

"Knock it off Auel-San" a familiar voice came from the end of Auel's communication line.

"Heine!" Auel stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the Zaku. "Is that really you?" asked Auel.

"Heine?" Meer looked up from the helm of the Masamune, the Lacus impostor turned ORB crewwoman had figured out she had talents of her own, manoeuvring a ship was one of them.

"Yeah it's me…" Heine's face now appeared on Auel's screen.

"What, why are you with the Minerva!" barked Auel.

"Because I am going to do my best to defend PLANT, no matter what!" replied Heine as he drew both his Zaku's swords. Heine's Zaku Variant was just a normal Zaku Phantom with an added D-Beam reactor, the fore arms had been switched with that of a Gouf, twin Rail guns on its thighs and two swords stored on its arms.

"What, that's a load of bull and you know it!" replied Auel "You know the Destiny Plan will only result in death!" barked Auel. The blue haired boy had no idea really what he was talking about, only that his words were right, and for Auel, that's all that mattered.

"Maybe so, but I cannot afford to let anyone else die" Heine gripped at Auel and fired his rail guns, the two volts hit the blue units chest and refracted.

"Not that easy aye Heine" Smiled Auel as he fired his chest laser at Heine.

"I must admit your unit is an admirable foe, but NOTHING I cannot DEFEAT!" Heine drew both Beam Sabres and took up battle stance.

"Shit" Auel reached for his fins and drew out two Beam Sabres. "Bring it" smirked the blunette as he twirled both sabres in his hands. "You know, deep down inside, I always wanted to fight you like this" smiled Auel.

"Me to" laughed Heine as he flew toward Auel. Heine slashed at Auel's arm. Auel Quickly evaded and pressed his Sabre against it.

"Heh, you're not actually that bad Heine" smiled Auel as he rolled over his positron cannons.

"Neither are YOU!" yelled Heine as he slashed Auel's cannons off with his spare sabre. "But no matter how hard you try, I will not die in this fight"

"You need to be taught a lesson HEINE!" Auel kicked Heine away and fired his Fin lasers at Heine.

"Like hell" Heine blocked the Attack and then fired back with his beam Gatling gun. Auel evaded the attack and then fired his missiles at Heine.

"Don't play me for a FOUL!" Heine used his wrist lasers again to take down the missiles.

"GRRR!" Auel stabbed forward and then was his in the chest by Heine's knee.

"AUEL!" Meyrin let out a cry from the bridge to her cherished friend.

"Meyrin Hawke?" Heine stopped for a moment and glanced at the Masamune. "So she is on that ship?" asked Heine as he then looked at Auel. "Arnt you going to fight on?" asked Heine.

"Yeah…but let me ask you something…where is you pink winged friend and you grey buddy?" asked Auel as his unit slowly began to move.

"Shinn and Rey?" asked Heine "They are at Messiah" replied Heine with a smirk. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought they should be here to watch me take down this TRAITOR!" screamed Auel as he entered his SEED mode.

"Traitor!" Heine fired a volley of missiles from his Blaze Pack. Auel waisted no time in effortlessly shooting down the missiles with his Fin lasers, not a single one missed its target. "Aren't you the traitor!" barked Heine as he flew at Auel, sabres at the ready

"Don't make me puke!" Auel clashed his swords into Heine's.

"You claim you want peace, yet you do it with weapons in your hands, you're a traitor to your own words" retorted Heine.

"At least I'm not some ZAFT lap dog!" Auel fired his Fin lasers at the Zaku.

"I'm no lap dog!" Heine flew between the shots and threw his Tempest beam sword at Auel, the sword lodged itself into Auel's left Fin and consequently destroyed it. Auel's unit shut down as a result of the explosion "Ha the tides have turned!" Heine pulled back his last Sword. "NOW TAKE THIS!"

"Don't get cocky!" the sword was cut in two before Heine could throw it.

"What?" Heine flew away and turned around. "Oh so it's the Aminus, Tolle you got bolder" smirked Heine as he fired a missile swarm.

"I cannot afford to be indecisive anymore, it's to costly!" Tolle fired all his Rail Guns at Heine, but as he did the pellets came apart and intercepted the missiles.

"Hmph!" Heine fired his wrist lasers at Tolle along with a shot from his beam rifle. The beams all flew into the cloud off smoke. Moments later an array of lasers came back towards Heine, some in pellet form and one solid beam. "What?" Heine rolled aside and looked at the cloud "Is he armed with the same weapons?" thought Heine. The orange haired boy's question was soon answered. A Silver Aminus came threw the cloud with its Beam Long Sword in hand. "Beam reflective?" Heine fired his rail guns at Tolle. As the bolts came close, Aminus shimmered and changed back to its normal colours.

"Meet the latest innovation in Trans Phase Armour!" Tolle stabbed his sword along Heine's left thigh, the graze disabled his Rail Gun.

"Damn you and your armour!" Heine whip kicked Tolle's unit away. "Now to finish you off!" Heine grabbed his beam rifle and readied his last surviving rail gun. A mobile suits hand was placed on Heine's shoulder. A palm laser then shot right the units right shoulder. "What the hell?" Heine looked around and saw a crippled but not beat Leviathan ready to stand against him again.

"AUEL!" Tolle reached to Aminus' back and grabbed a collapsed Beam Glaive and threw it to Auel. Auel jumped over the top of Heine to grab the glaive, as he jumped Leviathan made a corkscrew like motion

"Thanks" Auel grabbed the glaive in mid flight and opened it up. Auel then sliced off Heine's other arm. "Its over" Auel slashed off Heine's head and last rail gun. "Give up" ordered Auel. Ever since Leviathan had come back online, Auel was more serene than he usually was, there was no trace of his cocky macho self in his voice, just pure determination.

"You think you've won…guess again!" the Zaku then rammed into Auel and self detonated. Once the smoke had cleared Auel and Tolle were in complete shock, so was the Masamune crew.

Meer let out a shrill scream from her post as Helmsman when she saw the unit explode. "HEINE!" she cried and looked down at her controls "It cant be…Heine…" A few tears crept out of her eyes.

"Bro…no way" Miguel spun away from his duel with Lunamaria.

"We have no time for that. Charlotte, get us a screen, we are going to retreat!" ordered Alexia as she looked down at Rachel. "Meer can you pull yourself together and get us out of here?" asked Alexia.

"Uh yeah" Meer snapped back and pushed the Masamune to full speed.

"All suits return to the barn, we are bolting for it!" replied Meyrin.

"What?" the Mobile Suit Pilots were lost for words, Aisha was keeping the Minerva at bay with her weaponry, Yzak's Gouf and Dearka's Zaku's were held off by Mayura's Neo Astray, Miguel had Luna on the ropes, if they pressed on they would be able to win.

"That's an order, get your asses back here!" ordered Alexia

--

"Ma'am the enemy vessel is attempting to retreat" Burt looked down at Talia.

"What?" Arthur disable it!" ordered Talia "Don't forget we want the technology on that thing"

"Aye ma'am. Isolde, target Masamune Class ships engines. TAE!" the large three barrelled cannon fired, Aisha was able to intercept one of the shells, but the other two smashed into the engine drive of the Masamune.

"Ma'am, our engines are down 70" Meer tried to accelerate the ship.

"Can we still get out of here?" asked Alexia. The ship was rocked again

"Negative" the Masamune shook under the force of the attack "They just took out our starboard engine" she screamed as the ship rocked even more violently.

"Damn it, get us facing the Minerva, fire all out weapons at her, CIWS as well!" ordered Alexia "We will take her out no matter what! For the sake of ORB!"

--

"Captain, enemy vessel has locked on weapons…all of them, ma'am they are going to fire all their weapons at us!" yelled the sensor officer.

"Damn it, Malik get us out of the firing line, Arthur, when we are clear I want you to fire back!" yelled Talia.

"Understood" replied the two officers.

--

"TAE!" Alexia screamed her fire command at the top of her lungs. The Minerva escaped the deadly onslaught by the skin of her teeth.

--

"Tristan number two, Neidharts FIRE! Get us in firing line for the Tanhausser!" ordered Arthur, the missile swarm hit all over the Masamune and crippled its weapons, leaving only Lohengrin #2 online.

--

"Ma'am we have lost all out weapons accept Lohengrin #2…but that wont be able to fire for another 10 minutes" explained Charlotte. "Damn" the purple haired girl hit her hand on her rest and gritted her teeth.

"Its over then" Alexia looked at the Minerva as it came around and readied its main gun. The crew of the Masamune hung their heads and waited for the end.

"Ma'am we have 6 ships on the sensor…reading as Agamemnon 2, Nelson 2, Archangel 1…Izumo 1" The sensor officer read out the sensor readings to Alexia. "The enmy vessels are targeting the Minerva.

"Is it the Archangel?" asked Alexia.

"No…its IFF matches the Seraphim" replied the officer.

"Seraphim?" Alexia was shocked.

"Ma'am we are being hailed by the Kusinagi" explained Meyrin.

"On speakers"

"This is Cagalli broadcasting from Onogoro to Masamune, do not attack these forces…as of 0900 hours today, we have joined a coalition with the Alliance against the Destiny Plan" explained Cagalli. "Your forces are strained, with draw them from battle"

Sting and Stellar launched immediately and made quick work of the ZAFT units, all apart from Yzak, Dearka and Luna, who were forced back to their ships and consequently retreated.

* * *

"O I get it now…so Heine gone BACK to ZAFT" explained Stellar as she sat in a meeting with Alexia, Rachel, Sting and Auel in the Seraphim's captain's room.

"Yeah, he was piloting a customised Blaze Zaku Warrior before he blew it up" explained Auel "What gets me is he seemed so calm about it…I know Heine was calm and all but never that calm…he was calm threw out the battle" explained Auel.

"Really? I was listening…he seemed pretty angry to me" inserted Meyrin as she moved over and placed a pitcher of water on the desk.

"Yeah" replied Auel "But calm in his way of being angry" explained Auel "As if he wasn't in any real danger"

"Stellar think he should been…you two are both as strong" explained Stellar.

"Why do you say that?" asked Auel.

"Stellar tried to kill you both, neither of you died" replied the girl who was latched to Sting's side.

"_But no matter how hard you try, I will not die in this fight"_ Heine's words echoed in Auel's head "Not matter how hard I would try…he couldn't die" whispered Auel allowed

"?" Stellar and the rest raised an eye brow and beckoned for answers

"Wait…I think I got it!" Auel walked over to Rachel's computer "excuse me sis" he then opened up file after file and began checking things. "THERE!" he smirked.

"What is it?" asked Rachel as she leaned forward.

"No matter how hard I tried, I could not have killed Heine. Even if I had driven a beam sabre into his cockpit, because he wasn't there. The Zaku was remote controlled FROM the Minerva" Explained Auel.

"That would explain the added interference from the Minerva" replied Charlotte.

"So Heine is still out there…and he knows we are beaten bad…there might not be any stopping them next time…cause I garneted he will come back with something nastier than that Zaku" explained Auel.

"Must you always be so cynical bro?" asked Rachel.

"Well my leviathan is down, Aminus took a beating, the Neo Astray will be out of commission for a few days, the Dom can be replaced…al we really have is the EFT and your two units" replied Auel.

"Oh yeah I forgot. We brought you a new present to celebrate our Alliance" smiled Rachel as she grabbed Auel's arm. Stellar ran up and grabbed the other. The two girls pulled him down the corridor to the hanger bay. Sting traipsed behind them along with Alexia.

* * *

"Just a little longer nee-san" Rachel opened the door to the hanger and Stellar covered Auel's eyes. The two girls lead him to a carry frame. "3, 2 ,1 and OPEN!" the two girls counted down and then Stellar removed her hands. Auel was tempted to turn and hit both girls for dragging him half way across a battle ship when he would have come willingly…but what caught his eyes was more interesting…the unit resembled Freedom a lot.

"We built this based on the data we got from Freedom in the last war, we also used the broken up pieces of the original Freedom when we conquered Carpentaria…Auel I would like to present you with GAT X0 Sovereign" smiled Rachel.

"This is for me?" asked Auel as he turned around and looked at Rachel.

"Yeah…that's just what I said" sighed Rachel. "It is equipped with the Alliances Neo D-beam system, a back up Ultra Compact Battery generation 3, Neo Trans Phase Armour, a Mirage Colloid, Geschmeidig Panzers and a new Impact Initiator" explained Rachel. "Here is the book" Rachel handed Auel a large manual that was easily the thickest book Auel had ever seen.

"Thanks" Auel looked at the Manual's cover and then at the head of Sovereign. The Manual read "Liberty, Independence, Autonomy and Freedom" and finally below the OMNI crest "For our peaceful world" "Thank you" nodded Auel. Auel was now the pilot of the latest Freedom Model Mobile Suit

* * *

Auel walked into his quarters that night and dropped the manual for Sovereign on his desk. The blue haired boy let out a sigh and then sat down at his desk. The meeting he had been in was the most depressing meeting ever, he had learnt that Dullindal was in the last stages of the Destiny Plan's initiation. All the chairman needed to do was Destroy ORB and push aside anyone that sided with them…that included the fleet Auel was part of. The Archangel and Eternal were heading for Station One to try and destroy it in 2 days. The current plan was for the OMNI assault fleet to link up with the ORB assault fleet and then storm the Requiem laser and destroy it.

* * *

THERE WE GO THAT IS OVER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I KNOW IT TOOK EVER SO LONG TO WRITE IT…BUT I WAS IN ITALY AND GREECE SO YEAH ;P 


	11. Towards any ends

Hey rocket time update people! RFTA is NEARLY OVER! i know its been so long, i am totaly on edge waiting to see how it will end!

-------------  
Auel had spent the last two days sitting in Sovereigns cockpit going over the unit's features. In terms of weapons with was pretty much a carbon copy of X10a Freedom, Twin Positron Blasters in its wing Cannons, twin Rail guns mounted on its hips, two beam sabers, a beam rifle…that is where the similarities ended. Sovereign Wings were mounted with Panzer units and also inside the wings was the 'Impact Initiator' using positrons discharged from the cannons, along with the Phase Shift Particles and Geschmeidig Panzers, they created a field capable of destroying everything around Sovereign.

"Hey Blue" Rachel floated up to the cockpit of X0.

"Oh hey Rachel" smiled Auel as he pressed a few more keys on his key pad.

"How are ya?" asked Rachel as she sat her self down on the sliding section of Sovereigns head.

"Right now I'm pretty good…considering one of my best friends has just stabbed me in the back and the fact in less than 2 days we go up against a force far larger than ourselves where the odds of us surviving are 50/50…Yeah I'm pretty good" smiled Auel.

"Still got your sense of humour I see" smiled Rachel.

"Yeah" Auel looked up out of the cockpit at his sister. "Hey Sis…you think we can win this?" asked Auel.

"Win what?" asked Rachel "The War?"

"No, life…Can we actually WIN it?" sighed Auel as he looked at his display, Auel had spent the last hour analysing Heine's battle moves.

"I don't know…depends on what you class as winning I suppose…Andrew Waldfeld once said" Rachel began to quote

"How do we decide when we have won, is it when all enemies are destroyed?" finished Auel "But who is the Enemy…If with a simple word I can become the enemy…do I really know who the enemy is anymore?" asked Auel with a sigh.

"I don't think we ever knew who the enemy was really…of if there is an 'enemy'" Tolle came floating up from behind Sovereign.

"Hey T…Hey you were good friends with Kira Yamato…you know how the Freedom works" smiled Auel as he looked up at Tolle's shaggy mope.

"Sorry I was dead for that" smiled Tolle.

"Oh great" sighed Auel.

"Hey Babe" smiled Meyrin as she poked her head over the edge of Sovereigns cockpit.

"Meyrin!" Auel pressed a button and slowly raised the chair up out of the cockpit. "How are you doing?" asked Auel as he patted the girls head.

"Oh I'm fine…but I came to talk to you about Miguel and Meer…they are like…dead" explained Meyrin "I tried talking to them but nothing…" sighed the girl.

"It must be the shock" Mayura floated past and over to her Neo Astray.

"What you mean?" asked Tolle.

"Think of it…Miguel lost his brother…Meer lost her lover…that is pretty heavy stuff you know" sighed Mayura as she opened the cockpit.

"Yeah but…we're going to get Heine back, aren't we Auel" smiled Meyrin.

"Yeah, we are going to get him back" smiled Auel as he gave his girl friend a high five.

Sting and Stellar floated around in their room, knowing this would be the last time they would get to be like that for a long time.

"Sting" Stellar floated in Sting's arms and looked up as she said his name.

"Hm?" Sting looked down at Stellar "What is it Stellar?" asked Sting.

"I'm scared" replied Stellar.

"Scared of what?" asked Sting.

"Scared that we will have to fight Auel again…fight our friends" Stellar buried her face into Sting's Red shirt.

"Why would we have to do that?" asked Sting.

"I don't know…I am just scared…I don't know why" sighed Stellar.

"Its okay, Sting wont let anything hurt Stellar…just stay back…I will protect you with all my power Stellar" smiled Sting as he held the girl closer.

"Sting" Stellar slimed and hugged Sting as hard as she could.

----------

On the Minerva, Heine floated back into the lounge after he had just finished alterations on his new unit. The orange haired boy scanned over the room and found Lunamaria talking with Vino and Abby in a corner.

"Hey Heine" Vino raised his hand and waved over Heine.

"Hey gals" Heine walked over to the group and sat down next to Abby who was gossiping with Luna over a cup of hot chocolate.

"Fancy those ORB dogs killing Lacus Clyne when she goes to try and make piece with them" gasped Abby as she talked to Luna who was sitting in one of the chairs opposite Abby.

"Yeah, Athrun to, I can't believe that jerk, he was engaged to the pour girl, and then he lets them kill her! I knew he was bad news" sighed Luna.

"Is that why you clung to him?" asked Vino, who was sitting on the table Luna had her arms resting on.

"Shut it Dupre, What do you think Heine, wasn't it a little over the top?" asked Luna.

"What was?" asked Heine, pretending he wasn't ease dropping before.

"That the ORB people killed Lacus, in fact I heard it was the Archangel that did it" nodded Abby.

"Lacus? Oh you mean Mee-" Heine quickly shut up as the three were giving him odd gazes.

"What did you say?" asked Luna.

"Nothing…I'm just glad to be back on ZAFT's side. I was waiting for an opportunity to get back here, but if I had run out on a battle that Leviathan would have cooked my goose" smiled Heine as he remembered back to immediately after he was captured by Shinn.

-Flash back Start-

Impulse landed on the deck of the Minerva and quickly ran into the recompression Chamber, the unit placed the shattered remains of Bokuro on the floor. A squad of guardsman were ready for when the cockpit was opened. The golden panel slid away and revealed a shattered cockpit with Heine inside, unconscious but alive.

"Take him to the medical bay!" ordered Shinn.

"What?" One of the Officers looked stunned when Shinn jumped from Impulse's cockpit and over to Heine.

"Do it" ordered Shinn as he clambered into the golden Gundam and unbuckled Heine.

"I cant do that with out the consent of another faith officer or a member of the command staff" explained the officer.

"Do it" Legend walked out of the chamber and into the cockpit.

"Sir" the officer nodded and took Heine from Shinn, the officer ran from the hanger and over to the med labs situated not far from it.

Heine was taken into the surgery room to try and bring him around.

-Time skip-

"Ah Mr Westenfluss, it's been a while" smiled Talia as Heine was brought into her office by Shinn and Rey. "Thank you Mr Auska, Mr Burrel, you can go now" ordered Talia.

"Yes Ma'am" the two saluted Talia and then left.

"Gladys-Kanchou" Heine raised a ZAFT salute to the woman.

"Heine, you are aware what will happen to you, even though you were declared Killed In Action by the Military, you still fought on the side of one of ZAFT's enemy states" explained Talia.

"I would like to say in my defence, that in none of these battles did I engage any ZAFT vessels, though yes I did operate as part of the ORB military forces, I did so with the idea of protecting the PLANTs" explained Heine.

"And how does siding with an enemy nation help PLANT?" asked Arthur.

"I am able to brief you on ORB battle tactics the power of most of their units and even supply you with up to date ORB signal codes and command lines" explained Heine.

"So what are you saying?" asked Talia.

"I want in" explained Heine.

"Into what?" asked Talia as she looked at the boy.

"I want back into ZAFT" smiled Heine.

"I will have the clear it with the chairman" explained Talia. "Until then you are confined to the ships brig" ordered Talia as she pressed a switch on her desk. Shinn and Rey were called in by it.

"As expected, till then Captain" smiled Heine as he saluted and left with Rey and Shinn. Dullindal took this as high priority and after some contemplation allowed Heine back into ZAFT, as a test, Heine would pilot a remote controlled unit against an ORB force, to see how fiercely he was ready to fight them. Heine passed the test with fling colours.

-End flashback- (1)

"Well its good to have ya back Heine, and I'm also surprised we got them to boot" Vino looked over his shoulder as three officers walked in, one wearing a white Officers uniform, the other two wearing Red Ace uniforms, they were Yzak Jule, Shiho Hahnenfuss and Dearka Elsman respectively, three of the top pilots in ZAFT, of course due to their actions in the last war they were under constant observation.

"Why you surprised?" Asked Luna.

"Because, they are like UP there with Shinn and Rey" replied Vino.

"What about me?" asked Luna.

"And me" Sighed Heine.

"Well um…I uh" Vino began to blush

"Well think of it, they survived the last war, and even survived the war up till now, they are pro's" smiled Abby.

"Yeah, but why aren't they in FAITH?" asked Luna as she looked at Yzak's shirt.

"Because they DID switch sides in the war…and there have been murmurs that why might do it again" Explained Heine.

"Well you haven't even been back for a day and you are already in on all the goss" smiled Abby.

"Oh no, I got wind they had made contact with the Archangel after the war broke out…all hush hush of course"

"Where did you head that?" asked Luna.

"Oh the Masamune" replied Heine.

"Masamune?" the three ZAFTs were all confused.

"OH, that's right, you don't know, it's the remodelled ORB cruiser I was on before" smiled Heine.

---------------

Luna Orbit aboard Messiah, Dullindal sat in a video conference with the Minerva, his ZAFT general's on Messiah and Gondawana.

"We have detected a fleet of ORB Izumo Warships, Nazca and Laurasia classes, along with multiple OMNI Vessels, including a super carrier and an Archangel Class vessel on approach to Daedalus" explained one of the Officers next to Dullindal.

"Hmm, Talia, I want you to take the Minerva and go the Daedalus base, take half the Lunar defence fleet as well" ordered Dullindal.

"Understood" nodded Talia, when she had finished the com channel was cut. "Malik, please bring us around and set course for the ORB Defence Fleet" ordered Talia.

"Roger" the Helmsman replied and then slowly began to change the ships heading.

"Abby, please have all our mobile suit pilots gone to stand by" ordered Talia. As she spoke Talia remembered every change that had been made to her ships Mobile Suit Crew. When the Minerva first was built, she was to hold Impulse, Saviour, Chaos, Gaia, Abyss, Luna and Rey's Zaku's as well as two Gauiz R units. They lost Chaos Gaia and Abyss in the start of the war. The two Gauiz's were shot down soon after…but Athrun's Zaku also arrived…Saviour and the GOUF blustered their ranks for a time, then both fell in combat against Freedom…Destiny and Legend had been removed and added to Messiah's defence force…it seemed all the Minerva had left was the Impulse…but in reality she had much more. Dullindal had commissioned a new unit for Heine to pilot is battle, it was a hybrid of a GOUF and Destiny Impulse. The Minerva also had two more units added, these units were antiques given a second lease on life by Home Guard, X numbers 102 and 104 had been shipped up to Messiah and installed with longer lasting batteries and a D-beam system, these two had been assigned to Yzak and Dearka. One of the only DOM units in ZAFT had been assigned to the Minerva, piloted by Yzak's fiancée Shiho. The Minerva slowly pulled away from the rest of the fleet and headed straight for its target.

"All hands level one battle stations!" Alexia yelled over the intercom of the Seraphim. Her crew scrambled to their posts. Meer jumped into the forward section of the bridge and landed in the co pilot's seat of the Seraphim.

"Crap I gotta go" Meyrin gave Auel a quick hug and then pushed off and floated towards the lift.

"See ya" Auel blew a kiss to his girl friend and smiled. He knew very well he may never see her again.

"All Pilots assemble in the briefing room, all other personal to their posts" repeated Alexia as she placed the head set back on Meyrin's chair "Lucky this thing was short staffed, or we Masamune people would be out of a job" smiled Alexia as she walked off the bridge and waved to Charlotte who was now floating over to the captains seat. Alexia rode the lift down to the main corridor of the Seraphim where she was greeted by Meyrin, who was now dressed in full ORB military attire, "Wow" Alexia looked a little shocked when she saw Meyrin.

"I thought it would be inappropriate for me to walk around in a ZAFT uniform when we are going to fight against them" smiled Meyrin.

"Yeah…well I will see you in a few" smiled Alexia as she floated past Meyrin and off down the hall. "OH Miss Hawke, if we don't make it threw this…I just want to say thank you…thank you for manning the com…and thank you…Auel seems a lot happier since he met you" smiled Alexia. Meyrin was about to reply after she went bright red, but the doors closed her off. Alexia continued to float down the hall and into the conference room.

"Captain on deck" Rachel barked as they all stood to attention.

"At ease" nodded Alexia as she saluted them. "As you all know, we are less than 2 hours from a ZAFT base, they have sent an assault fleet to intercept us, and this is going to be a long and hard battle. I want to divide you into three groups. Auel, Sting and Stellar will form the assault group, you guys will push threw their lines and try to clear a path for us to get in. Rachel and Mayura will form the Ranger team, your job is to hunt down the Minerva's mobile suits and take them down. Tolle, back them up when ever you can, but I want you to focus mainly on supporting Auel and them…that leaves Aisha and Miguel…I want you two to defend the ship and also assist both teams if need be" Explained Alexia.

"What? Rachel is launching?" Auel looked a little confused at the fact that his baby sister would be going into battle with him.

"Yes, as you know her Strike EZ is an accomplished Unit, and with the overhaul to its Warp Pack, it will be able to accomplish more" explained Alexia. "Now suit up, you hit space in 10" ordered Alexia.

The pilots all left the room and headed for the docking bay. Alexia returned to the bridge where she took her seat from Charlotte, who manned the CIC once more.

"Meyrin, put me on with all the units in the fleet" ordered Alexia.

"Ok…You're on" nodded Meyrin.

"Attention battle group, this is Alexia Keys captain of the flagship Seraphim, we are nearly at the Daedalus base, but we are being challenged by a ZAFT fleet, we need to push the fleet aside and hit the Requiem with everything we have if we are to destroy it" explained Alexia "I know these past few years have been hard on you all, but they are nearly at a close, another battle fleet is heading to Station One as I speak, they will attempt to destroy the Relay point, but we need to destroy this laser, Station One's destruction will only buy us some time…Please, I ask you all to forget about you own lives, please think of all those lives on Earth, we need to protect them…Thank you" Alexia pressed the kill switch on her console, she then breathed out a long drawn sigh. She looked around her bridge crew, their eyes were all fixed on her… "Are you ready?" asked Alexia as she looked at Meyrin

"As ready as I will ever be" smiled the girl.

"What about you…are you okay?" Alexia looked at Meer.

"I think so…I have butterflies in my stomach" smiled Meer. The smiled spread throughout the whole bridge crew, but was cut off by the beeping of the CIC's proximity sensors.

"Ma'am, we have the enemy fleet on radar…reading Minerva Class 1, Gondowana 1, Nazca 21, Laurasia 30, Nelson 9, Agamemnon 3, Drake 12" explained one CIC officer.

"That is over 70 ships…damn it. Ok, people this is it. Charlotte activate the Weapons Grid" ordered alexia.

"Rodger, activate CIWS Navel Guns (2), ready the Gottfrieds, Valiants and Lohengrin, load all rear missile tubes with Sledgehammers, forward missile tubes with Falcons (3)" ordered Charlotte.

"All mobile suits please launch!" ordered Alexia.

"Miguel Ayman, Stardust Ikuzo!" the EFT flew down the catapult and spread its wings, the unit had been coined 'stardust' by Miguel after the sparks it emitted from its engines when in full power flight.

"Aisha Raul, Raea, hashin!" the pink and red DOM took off and folded over its Slash pack.

"Mayura Lambat, Neo Deru!" the Neo Astray tore off down the catapult and went into full flight.

"Tolle Koeing, Aminus, taking off!" Tolles unit was flung down the catapult wrapped in its cape with its large Mega Sword attached like Abyss stored its Pike.

The main doors of the hanger opened and Rachel's Strike Ez moved to launch "Rachel Keys, Strike Ez LETS GO!" the unit took off and moved close to Mayura's

"Sting Oakley, Harpy hashinsuru!" the green unit took off down the catapult and transformed into its bird mode.

"Stellar Lousier, Cerberus deru!" the black unit took off from the catapult and flew along side Sting.

"Auel Neider, Sovereign DERUZOU!" the Freedom like unit flew down the catapult and took point, overtaking all the other units.

"Kanchou, Archangel class craft has deployed its mobile suits" explained Bart.

"Ok, Mey-Abby have out units launch" Talia looked up at Abby and then looked forward as she corrected her mistake

"All pilots please launch" ordered Abby over the intercom.

"Yzak Jule, Duel deruzou!" the old unit took off and actiaved its armour.

"Dearka Elseman, Buster hashinsuru!" Buster followed Yzak's lead and headed for the enemy battle group.

"Lunamaria Hawke, core Splendour Ikuzei!" (4) the Core Splendour took off and combined to form the new Storm Silhouette, the force back pack was doubled in power, by adding an extra set of thrusters on top, this also increased the agility of Impulse exponentially, on the thigh guards were stored either an Excalibur Beam sword or a positron rifle.

"Shiho Hahenfuss, DOM deru!" the dark blue unit took off and joined with Yzak and Dearka.

"Heine Westenfluss, Golden Saint Ikuzei!" the golden unit took off and explanded its wings. Golden Saint was a hybrid of a GOUF unit, the Impulse and the remains of the Bokuro. The Gouf's pack was mounted on the back of an Impulse unit, extra boosters were placed on its legs, as well as wrist laser barrels, Tempest Beam Swords and heat rods.

------------------

(1) there you go, that's how Heine got back into ZAFT,I had it planned out for a while ok :P

(2) I always thought this should be said CIWS Sounding like you are saying SWISS

(3) Falcons are a new Missile I created, they are a heavy missile with a small beam sabre on the top so it can penetrate Phase Shift Armour and most ship armour.

(4) I don't know how to spell what Luna says so yeah ;p


	12. Final Flash

Well here we go people. the last CHAPTER of Return From The Abyss's main story, there is a little sequel in the works dont worry laughs Well i hope you enjoy it

-------------

"Captain, we are reading enemy untis as X#s 102, 103, DOM, Impulse…and an unknown unit" explained Meyrin.

"X#s? You mean Duel and Buster…no way" Alexia looked at the main viewer in shock.

"X102, X103…The Silver Duellist and The Golden Gunner" Charlotte was awestruck as well. The two units they would have to face were aces in a league of their own.

"Damn them" Alexia gritted her teeth and slammed her fist into the side of her chair "No use complaining, relay that command to the fleet" ordered Alexia.

"Roger" replied Meyrin.

"Charlotte, I want you to punch a whole threw the ORB fleet, tell the Matagu and the Herikawa to fire as well" ordered Alexia. "After we have fired go to maximum thrust"

"Roger" replied the two officers.

"Activate Positron Chamber, prepare to fire on my mark" ordered Charlotte.

"Matagu, Herikawa, please activate your Lohengrin Blaster Cannons and fire injunction with ours to pierce a whole threw the main ZAFT line" explained Meyrin.

"Lohengrin, FIRE!" the three ships fired their cannons simultaneously; the streams of energy ripped through 4 ZAFT vessels easily and damaged 12 others.

"Luna will go and attack the enemy Gundams along with Yzak and Dearka, Heine, you will hang back and defend the ship" ordered Talia as her unit moved into battle

"Roger that" the officers all moved to carry out their orders.

"LET'S GO!" Auel went to full power on his units engines and charged in a triangle with Sting and Stellar towards the ZAFT base.

"Not so fast!" twin positron streams forced the three units to break and scatter.

"Who's that?" Sting spun around and fired the forward lasers on his Funnels. Sting looked up and saw X102 coming down at him with its sabre drawn.

"Eat THIS!" Buster fired its Gun launcher at Stellar's unit

"What?" Stellar quickly twirled away and fired back with her laser rifle.

"Who are these guys?" Auel turned to engage the two units that were attacking his comrades. But before he could provide any help another unit came into the battle. "Is that Heine?" Auel saw the blue, red and black unit fly past and fire its beam rifle at him.

"Come on, you may look strong but are you really?" asked Luna as she grabbed her Excalibur.

"Hmph I will just have to cut that thing open and find out" smirked Auel as he drew his beam sabres. The two units flew at each other and their swords clashed.

"Not bad" smirked Luna as she flipped her beam cannons around and down. The cannons had previously been mounted in her manoeuvring thrusters. The twin cannons locked onto the enemy unit.

"Crap" Auel activated his rail guns and fired them into Luna's chest. The two positron beams fired and just missed the unit's chest. "Phew that was close" smiled Auel as he activated his units Wing mounted cannons. The twin positron beams fired at Luna's Destiny Impulse.

"Wow" Luna activated her beam shield and blocked the attack.

"Not bad at all" smirked Auel. "Try this on for size" Auel's Console flipped up and began to lock onto the different limbs of Impulse. Auel executed the signature attack of the Freedom series, The Premiere attack fired and blew off Luna's left thigh thruster.

"Grr" Luna fired both her positron cannons in conjunction with her beam rifle. Auel flew up above the shot and then fired his rail guns, the beam hit Luna's beam rifle and blew it apart. "Damn!" Luna activated her beam shield and deflected the blast.

"Lunamaria withdraw, I will handle this!" Duel flew in firing its rail gun at Sovereign.

"Tsh" Auel blocked the attack with his shield "That's X102 Duel, to think he would use such an outdated unit" thought Auel as he grabbed his beam sabre. "If there is one thing this unit is famous for…it's that its pilot is a Duellist!" Auel flew at Duel with its beam sabre out wide "YZAK!" Duel brought up its shield and blocked the attack.

"Hmph, it is worthy of the title Freedom" Yzak broke away and then kicked Sovereign in the shield with its foot. Sovereign flipped over and fired its wing mounted positron lasers at Duel. Yzak blocked the attack with his shield, when he took the shield away he came face to face with Sovereigns Rail Guns, the two solid yellow volts hit his unit in the chest and sent it spiralling into Impulse.

"How you like those apples" smirked Auel.

"Don't be too cocky!" Auel was kneed in the back by a new unit.

"What?" Auel spun around and fired his laser rifle, he was shocked when the blast came back at him. "EH!" Auel activated his Panzers and deflected the attack off on a random angle. The unit Auel saw looked like a hybrid of a GOUF unit, the Impulse and the remains of the Bokuro. The Gouf's pack was mounted on the back of an Impulse unit, extra boosters were placed on its legs, as well as wrist laser barrels, Tempest Beam Swords and heat rods. One of the most striking features about this unit was, that its head looked more or less identical to that of Strike's (Bar the GOUF horn in its forehead)

"So we meet again Auel" Smirked Heine as his unit landed.

"Heine?" Auel looked at the golden unit and then gritted his teeth. "Traitor"

"Not really" smiled Heine. Sovereign readied for battle, but Golden Saint just floated there.

"What? You think I'm just going to not attack you because you are not taking up your weapon?" Barked Auel as he took up a fighting stance. "See you in hell then!" Auel slashed at Heine, the golden unit evaded every slash.

"I'm not here to fight you Auel!" Heine continued to evade the attacks.

"Heine what are you waiting for, attack back!" ordered Talia. The captain used to like Heine when he was first stationed aboard her ship, but ever since he had returned, she had become cold towards him…she saw him as another one of Gilbert's puppets.

"No!" replied Heine.

"Huh?" Auel stopped attacking for a moment.

"What did you say?" Talia looked shocked. "You are under my command, now carry out the orders, attack that unit and defend Requiem!" ordered Talia "Otherwise the PLANTs will be destroyed!

"I'm sorry Talia, all I did it for was the mobile suit" Smirked Heine

"Nani?" Talia and the bridge crew were completely shocked by his actions and words.

"What?" Auel leaned forward and looked at Golden Saint.

"What do you mean?" Talia clenched her fists.

"I knew when I woke up on the Minerva, you would use the technology from my Bokuro, I then went around convincing you that I was still loyal to the Chairman's Destiny…I never thought it would work this well, but now I'm back and ready to defend the PLANTs once again, against a REAL enemy this time" explained Heine

"You bastard" smiled Auel as he looked at Heine.

"Alexia, where do you want me?" asked Heine as he turned back to the Seraphim.

"Go with Tolle and take on Duel and Buster" smiled Alexia. As she was talking, all the ORB units classification of the Golden Saint changed from 'Unknown ZAFT' to 'Golden Saint'

"Grrr, all units target and destroy Golden Saint!" ordered Talia.

"Roger that" Yzak and Dearka flew towards Heine with their weapons ready. "HEEYYA!" Yzak slashed across Golden Saint with its twin beam sabres. Once the attack was over Yzak flew off and let Dearka have the room he needed to use his large Gun Launcher.

"Crap!" Heine spun away to avoid the attack and fired back with his wrist mounted laser barrels.

"Don't take me lightly!" Dearka fired his Gun Launcher at Golden Saint. Heine evaded the attack again, as he was about to re-attack, Yzak came in and fired his rail gun, G.Saint blocked the attack with its shield.

"HEINE!" Aminus came in with its Broad Sword and slashed at Buster. Dearka managed to dodge the attack.

"You bastard! Just like that guy that got Nicol back then!" Dearka remembered the time when Nicol's Blitz Gundam was glanced by one of the two Sky Graspers in the battle out side ORB. Heine used that moment to get his balance back; he drew out his Tempest Beam sword and flew at Yzak.

"Come on Yzak, the silver Duelist!" Heine locked swords with Duel and pushed it back.

"Grrr, Traitor!" Yzak flipped his Rail at Heine's head and fired. Heine quickly slid across Duel's chest and evaded the attack.

"I was never truly with you guys! My heart has always been with the PLANTS!" G.Saint let its grappling rod out and whacked it against Duel's chest, the cord wrapped itself around the units waist and linked back up.

"What? Trying old tricks are we Heine?" Yzak let a missile volley out from his units missile pods. The hordes of missiles screamed towards Heine. Heine began to spin around and dragged Duel into a spinning motion and managed to evade the missiles that would have proven deadly to his Beam Reflective unit.

"Take this!" Heine disconnected the cord and sent duel towards a Laurasia class vessel spinning a spinning top. "Auel hurry! Go and destroy the requiem!" ordered Heine as he flew towards Duel.

"Oh yeah, Sting, Stellar!" Auel flew off toward the Requiem with his two Wingmen.

"Oh no you don't!" Dearka connected his rifles to form the Scatter cannon.

"No way Buster!" chuckled Tolle. Aminus flew past and he slashed the end off of the cannon with his broad Sword. "Me and my Masamune here won't let you touch either of them!" smirked Tolle as his unit stopped and fluffed up its Cape. Tolle had named his units primary weapon after the Masamune, their old ship.

"Cocky BASTARD!" Buster let a volley of missile fly out at Aminus.

"Uh oh" Tolle flew away in the opposite direction and dragged the missiles behind him. As he put some distance between Buster and himself, he let a grenade drop from his thigh guards and let them explode in the horde of missiles, taking them out.

-------------

"Okay guys be on your guard, they must have some kind of ace unit here! They wouldn't let this thing be an easy target" explained Sting as they closed in on the Requiem.

"Agreed" nodded Stellar.

"Now here's our welcoming party!" explained Auel as three Zaku Phantoms units flew at them. They were armed each with a different Wizard pack, Gunner, Blaze and Wizard. Each unit al;so had a custom colour scheme; The Red unit was armed with the Blaze pack, the Yellow unit was armed with the Slash pack and the Blue unit was armed with the Gunner pack.

"These must be those elite guards" explained Sting.

"Yeah, well let's show them the power of the Extended!" smiled Auel as his unit spread its wings. As they moved into attack, a large shot from the Orthos of one Zaku forced them to scatter.

"Grrr" Stellar's temper was starting to flare; the sound of an incoming missile siren didn't help it. The three units were forced to dance in and out of missile fire while Sting deployed his funnels and took out the missiles. Once the missiles were gone, and then came a torrent of laser pellets directed at Auel.

"These guys are good…but WHY are they ONLY targeting ME!" complained Auel as he drew his beam sabre. He spiralled in and came up close to the blue unit and dug his beam sabre into the heart of the unit. Auel then brought the sword down and cut the pilot in half. The gunner module exploded. The slash unit drew out his glaive and flew in at Auel. Auel expanded his wings to form a star, the units began to emit a purple glow and then a purple shock wave shot out from around the unit and vaporised the Yellow unit's arms. Auel then fired his positron wing cannon threw its chest and wiped out the pilot. The unit then began to float off. The last Zaku came in firing its missiles and laser rifle at Auel. "BACK OFF!" Auel kicked the old Zaku into the new one. As the red Zaku struggled out of the yellow limbs it was entangled, Auel set up and fired all the weapons on Sovereign. Sting and Stellar were taken back the ruthless was Auel fought, he had managed to take down three units which even the top guns of OMNI has struggled them.

"Auel…" Stellar was scared by the way the unit had managed to rip his enemy apart. Stellar's moments of contemplation were shattered by the bleeping of her sensors. "Auel, Sting, we have an enemy unit heading for us!" barked Stellar as she transformed and hit the ground in her MA form. Stellar ran along the ground while Sting and Auel flew up to intercept the unit.

"That's Impulse!" Auel flew up activated all his weapons. Impulse rolled away and began to skim along the ground to evade the attacks from Sovereign and Harpy. As Impulse flew past Stellar unit knocked Cerberus over.

"STELLAR!" Sting flew down to help his girl. Sting deployed this four funnels and sent them on a course for the black unit.

"Darn that Impulse" Auel then swung around and activated all of Sovereigns' weapons at Impulse "DIE!" Auel fired the barrage and was able to force the unit off its mark, even with the help of Sting's Funnels they were unable to destroy the unit.

"Stellar are you okay?" Sting landed in front of the girl's unit and helped it up.

"Yeah" Stellar made it to her feet and shook her head. "Grrr, he's going to pay" roared Stellar as her unit began to gallop away. The twin bazookas fired their missiles at Impulse. She then fired her laser cannons and shot down her own missiles.

"What is that black unit playing at!" Luna grabbed her positron rifle and fired it, the beam pierced the smoke and created a tunnel threw it. All Luna could see on the other side was Sting's unit in a defensive position. "WHAT?" she looked around and then saw the black unit coming down from the sky (1)

"WHAT?" Luna went to move her unit's rifle up to shoot Stellar.

"No!" Stellar's beam claws activated and they slashed the rifle in half. The explosion forced Luna away.

-------------

Heine and Tolle were fairing just as badly. The two ORB units had been able to damage the ZAFT veterans pretty well. Buster had lost its two cannons and was forced to use twin laser rifles that had been mounted on its back. Duel had lost parts of its assault shroud like the leg jets, chest sections, lower arm sections and missile pod. The two teams took a pause and looked at each other.

"Not bad for a natural, don't u think" smirked Tolle as he twirled his sword around.

"You did get better" smiled Heine as his unit twirled its whip around in its hand.

"You think we can beat them?" asked Tolle.

"Not at all. They are the best" replied Heine with a smile.

"Shall we try anyway?" asked Tolle with an arrogant smirk

"Of course" laughed Heine. The two units boosted off toward each other and came into close quarters, Duel and Aminus slashed at each other with their swords, Golden Saint and Buster fired their weapons as well.

"-Signal Lost-" read Meyrin's screen for Amunis. "-Signal Lost-" read Meyrin's screen. Golden Saint.

-------------

At relay one, Freedom and Justice had cleared a path towards the colony, they were now preoccupied with disabling the enemy ships so that they would not tie up the Archangel while she was carrying out her mission.

"Lohengrin stand by, prepare to fire" ordered Murrue.

"Ma'am, we are getting a message from the Daedalus team, they are making slow progress and require assistance, they have been dead ended by the Minerva, Impulse…Duel and Buster" explained Miriallia.

"Damn, tell the Eternal to head there now, we will catch her up, take Hilda and them" ordered Murrue.

"Roger that" ordered nodded Andrew to the image of Murrue's head on the main screen. "Recall Hilda and the others, we have to go bail out the OMNI and ORB Fleets. They must have gotten cocky and bitten off more than they can chew" Andrew turned to Lacus and sighed.

"We have no choice but to go and help them, for they wish for the same future we do, one where they are free to live their lives as they wish" smiled Lacus "Remember the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos are different entities, nor are they Sacred Earth or Gaia's Angels" explained Lacus to the bridge crew.

"Your right, 140 to port and engines to maximum when Hilda's crew and the Meteors are aboard" ordered Andrew as he turned back to the front of the ship. Within moments the Eternal turned around and began to retreat.

"Ma'am the eternal has left the combat zone" Miriallia relayed the news to Murrue

"Excellent, Lohengrin #1, TAE!" The deadly positron blast tore a whole in the side of the Colony. "Target the top section of the colony with Korinthos missiles, Smart Spear missiles target the back of the colony" ordered Murrue. The Smart Spears fired from the back missile tubes and then quickly changed course and flew around the back of the colony and hit the side of the colony. When the Korinthos hit as well, the colony was put under great structural stress.

"Ma'am, we are detecting the integrity of the Relay Points hull is now 30. One more shot from the Lohengrin should do it" explained Dalida.

"Okay, Lohengrin two, TAE!" the positron blast tore the colony apart at the seams as the energy flowed threw the panzer units. Within seconds the Relay Point was no more than a bunch of floating metal and sparkling pieces of debris charged with Positron energy.

-------------

"You guys okay?" asked Auel as he floated down to the ground next to Sting and Stellar's units.

"Yeah" nodded Sting, Harpy was the most damaged out of the three, one of its legs was damaged, three of its four funnels had been shot down and one of its shields was sliced in half.

"Since when did he get so good?" asked Stellar as she struggled to transform back to her Mobile Suit Mode.

"I don't know, but we have to get rid of her" Auel spread his units wings and flew at Luna. The two units locked their beam sabres together and sped up from the lunar surface.

"Sting we need to help him" Stellar began to ignite her booster.

"No, this is his battle, his world, we cannot enter it" explained Sting.

"What do you mean?" Rachel's Strike Warp fired a swarm of missiles into a group of on coming Goufs, the metal giants were torn apart by the missile's explosions.

"Auel needs to fight with out having to worry about our safety" explained Sting as he flew back up towards the battle being waged above the laser.

"He is right" Miguel shot threw a charging Zaku with his beam rifle. "To fully commit yourself to a battle you need to have a clear mind, you can't do that when you are worrying about your wingmen"

"Stellar, baby just let him be" smiled Aisha as her DOM tore apart a squad of Jinns with her laser chain gun.

"Okay" nodded Stellar as her unit ascended up to Sting's.

-------------

"HYYAA!" Auel slashed at Luna with his beam sabre. The magenta haired girl blocked the attack with her reflector.

"Don't think you can win!" yelled Luna as she managed to kick Auel in the leg.

"Like hell I'm going to let you mock me!" barked Auel as he flipped over while firing his wing mounted lasers.

"DIE!" yelled Luna as she slashed at Auel's head.

"HA" he blocked it with his own Sabre.

"Why are you fighting against me? Why do not support the Destiny Plan? If it is put into affect children like you won't be needed, there will be no more war!" Luna tried to distract Auel with her speech as she attack him

"True, the war will be gone, but so will the light!" With these words Auel snapped, he entered the legendary SEED MODE. Auel quickly unfolded all his weapons. "The light of man kind! The light of ambition!" Auel fired all the lasers. Luna flipped in and out of them but was heavily damaged. "And that light burns the brightest!" Auel flew in and slashed right across Impulse. The beam did not cut into the cockpit or the reactor.

"But why?" Luna looked at Auel awestruck. "Why don't you KILL ME!" Luna pulled on her controls and tried to fight back, but all that attacked Auel was a stumpy arm. "Ah" Luna gasped as she saw the stump.

"Go back" ordered Auel.

"GGGAAHHH!" Luna punched her screen so hard it shattered, streams of tears escaped from her eyes and filled the cockpit. "WHY! I can never win! I cannot beat a natural, I cannot even beat that girl! Why Shinn!" Luna screamed as she pounded her cockpit. In the process the girl hit the communication switch and sent to all the units in the battle.

"Huh?" Stellar stopped battling for a moment and then flew down to Impulse.

"Stellar?" Sting and Auel traced the unit as it moved towards Impulse.

"Stellar?...That girl" The tears slowly stopped as Luna looked up and saw Cerberus looking down at her.

"Luna…maria" Stellar whispered as she looked at the girl.

"Stellar" Luna looked at the unit that housed the person she despised the most, the girl whose memory filled the deepest section of Shinn's heart, a place Luna herself could never enter.

"You…love…Shinn?" Asked Stellar as she continued to float with Auel above Impulse.

"Yes" Whimpered Luna.

"Then go to him…" Smiled Stellar as her face appeared on one of Luna's minor screens. "You two should be together, I am with Sting now"

"I…uh…" Luna didn't know what was going on, she was suddenly confronted by the girl that filled Shinn's heart, the one she could never replace…she found herself unable to hate this girl.

"I hate to break up this lovely heart felt moment, but they are about ready to fire Requiem" explained Meyrin.

"Damn" Auel set a course for Requiem with all his weapons now folded back in.

"Auel, what are you going to do?" Harpy, Cerberus and Strike Warp began to fly along side the unit.

"I will break through the shield and destroy the laser anyway possible" replied Auel as he flew off ahead of them. The only unit that could match the speed of Sovereign was Rachel's Strike.

"How do you plan on doing that? Your unit doesn't have a positron Reflector to counter it, and the Neo Phase Shift Armour doesn't work like that" explained Rachel.

"I will find a way" explained Auel.

"Bro, you'll get yourself KILLED!" barked Rachel.

"No he wont" a very damaged Impulse flew along side them.

"It can still move?" Rachel and Auel were both shocked beyond belief.

"Yeah, you guys didn't hit my engines…I will disable the shield…hurry up and get into position!" ordered Luna as she rammed into Strike Warp.

"Ok" Auel flew off ahead of them.

"What, why are your ramming me?" screamed Rachel

"I need to make it look like I'm trying to take you down" barked Luna.

"Oh…" Rachel then began to play along and started to jolt Strike Warp back and forth as if she had lost partial control.

-------------

As Auel reached the shield Luna sent the codes to shut it down. Auel had free entrance into the heart of Requiem. He slowed down as he saw it, the main cannon charging up.

"Well lets she how much of a boom this can make" Auel spread Sovereign's wings and began to charge the Impact Initiator. "Expanding field…All unit withdraw at once, when this thing goes off it will explode like no other" ordered Auel with a cocky smile.

"Au-" Meyrin began to protest

"Don't worry Mey…it sound like you don't have faith in me, HA I will show you all" smirked Auel as the purple particles began to form a bubble around his unit. The bubble grew and grew until it forced against the walls of the cannon. "Activate advanced targeting system, target Gondawana, Minerva, Messiah" ordered Auel as he pressed the keys to carry out his commands.

"Grr you fouls, fire the cannon and sweep it away!" ordered the ZAFT commander in charge of the Requiem. The large thick green beam fired and hit Auel's shield.

"Got ya…GOOD BYE!" he smirked as the main blast was forced backward. The green energy flowed through out the base and made it explode in a flower like shape. Three thin green beams shot up from the main cannon they had been let threw Auel's shield. One beam tore straight through the Gondawana's 4 main catapults, another blasted away the Tanhausser and the last hit Neo Genesis.

"We have lost the signal for Sovereign" Meyrin could barely read the words

"Auel!" Every cried at the flaming debris of the Requiem laser.

"Please be okay" Meer put her hands together and began to pray.

"Come on boy" Miguel clenched his fist as he looked on.

"Live" Aisha leaned forward and looked at Requiem.

"Where are ya Auel" Tolle stopped his Duel Yzak to watch.

"Make it out" Heine raised his hand to his head and saluted the requiem

"Boy" sting gritted his teeth in frustration, how dare he make him wait

"Auel?" Rachel, Alexia and Meyrin all screamed in desperation.

"Let's go" Yzak turned his unit around and flew off.

"This battles over" Dearka flew off as well, the duo was meet by Shiho and they returned to their old ship.

"Please…live" Luna clasped her hands together and prayed with the others. Though she had known him for only a few moments, she could feel something special about Auel.

As if all their prayers were answered a purple bubble floated out of the green and red storm and burst. Flying out the bubble was none other than Sovereign.

"Well what are you all standing around for? We have a war to win people!" smiled Auel as cocky as ever. With those words he flew along with Tolle and Heine towards Messiah.

"ROGER!" the entire OMNI fleet rebuilt their lines and headed for the final fortress

-------------

There we go people. The RFTA journey is over. Its been great this last year! I know there have been some times when it looked like the story wasnt going anywhere CoughHeinesdefectionCough but it turned out great in the end...In My Bias Opinion :P I would like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed it. You guys were GREAT! I am yet figure out how the Sequel is going to posted :P Oh well I am new at sequel fics so leave the instructions on what you normally do in the review if ya like or you can message it to me. THANKS GUYS!

UNTILL NEXT TIME!

(1) Relative term, I mean the way above her.


	13. Back Phase I: Birth of an Angel

Hey people this is the mini Sequel to RFTA Its kind of like StarGazer it explains some of the events from RFTA which wernt well explained and also goes over some extra material from after the fic ended! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

Subject Number: 9034  
Project: Seraphis  
Name (First): Tolle  
Name (Last): Koenig  
Name (Given): William  
Age (At death) 16  
Date of Death:  
Location: Orphan Island off the ORB Coast  
Status: R 

An Alexia two years younger than she was when she commanded the Masamune read off her screen in her room at the ProtoPlant Delos. "Status R…Resurrected?" Alexia picked up her glass of wine and sipped it. She leaned forward and continued reading. "Current status…in transfer?" Alexia put the glass down and then moved her mouse over to a search icon on another computer. "Run a search of all entries for results on Tolle Koenig" Alexia spoke as she typed. She hit the enter button and her system screen began to flash. Alexia turned back to her other screen and continued to read. "Tolle Koenig, former member of the Archangel Crew, died in combat with the Gundam unit 303" explained Alexia to herself "His death played a pivotal role in the war. The death of Tolle sent Kira into 'SEED Mode' and then forced Athrun Zala into SEED…the result of the battle allowed Lacus Clyne to give the first Freedom Gundam to Kira" Alexia read off her screen and laid back in her chair

"Search Complete" the computers voice spoke out.

"Hmm?" Alexia wheeled her chair over and looked at the screen "Tolle Koenig, assigned to the ProtoPlant New Delos after undergoing the SERAPHIS treatment" Alexia read the first of 3 paragraphs returned to her in the search. "Seraphis…" Alexia remembered back to the conversation she had with Doctor Malchio before he lost his sight in a lab accide_nt._

_"Seraphis?" Alexia now only 17 turned to doctor Malchio and looked at him in shock, they were on an observation deck above a surgery room._

_"Yes the Seraphis system, it is the Roman name for Osiris, the god who was dismembered and brought back to life by Isis…it stands for **S**ubj**E**ct **R**eviv**A**l **P**ost deat**H** **I**nitiation **S**ystem" Explained Malchio._

_"What does it to?" asked Alexia as she moved closer to the doctor._

_"As the legend implies…brings life back to the dead" Malchio tapped the bottom of the window with his cane._

_"Hm?" Alexia looked in at the surgery room. The man was being sown back up after they had reattached his torso. "What are they doing?" asked Alexia_

_"That man died in a shuttle crash…his body was donated to us, we are trying to revive him using the Seraphis system…but it never seems to work"_

_"Isn't that unethical?' asked Alexia as she put her hand to her chest, "We are denying his right to rest in peace"_

_"Alexia, you must learn" Malchio walked over and put his hand on her shoulder "The words: Ethical, Moral, Right and Just so not exist in the world of commercial science" Malchio then removed his hand and walked away_.

Alexia phased back into current time and continued to read. "Subject 9034 is currently being used in the Aminus project" read Alexia, this new word…Aminus sparked some interest…Aminus was Latin for angel. Alexia quickly made a search for it as well. Only one result came up. "Aminus, project 032 under doctor Kasshu" Alexia opened the file and read the contents. It was short to the point, much like many of Doctor Kasshu's reports. "Aminus is the learning mobile suit. It is armed with an adaptable hard point to mount Striker Packs and other equipment. This unit is designed to learn from each battle and feed the data back to the pilot improving his efficiency. Current test pilot Tolle Koenig" read Alexia "A learning mobile suit…that pour boy…they are making him into a soldier…no a killing machine" thought Alexia.

"Hey Alex" a purple haired girl walked into the room.

"Oh hey Emma" smiled Alexia as she turned around to the girl. As alexia did she pressed the close switch on her computer. All the open windows closed and the PC went into stand by mode.

"I was just in the quad, they got that new Mobile Suit working" smiled the girl as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah? What ya mean 'that new Mobile Suit'?" asked Alexia.

"Oh you know…Aminos?" the girl lifted her eye brow.

"Emerald…you mean Aminus" sighed Alexia.

"YEA!" nodded Emerald.

"Sweet, lets go see!" Alexia jumped up and got her white coat. She buttoned it up over her skin tight cream sleeveless top. The coat came down to her short black mini skirt that was standard wear in the ProtoPlant. Her and Emma ran out of the door and threw the pentagon style hallways of the ProtoPlant, there was metal grating that the workers and lab assistants walked across, underneath was a myriad of wires and such. Threw the glass on the walls a weak blue light shone threw giving everything a light blew tint. The two girls arrived at the Quad and to Alexia's dismay saw the white Gundam spinning round evading shots from trainer Ginn's Laser Light Rifles. The white Gundam drew back its arms and grabbed a large curved blade. The Gundam landed and swept across the ground before it brought the blade up and slashed the right arm and leg off the Ginn. It then darted around the back of the Ginn and held it up, using the Ginn as a shield it fried a volley of pant balls from its head Vulcans and splattered them all over the front of the Ginn.

"S9034A That's the training session complete, return to Science lab 4" ordered an ominous voice over the intercom.

"Roger that" the white Gundam clearly was the Aminus. Aminus began to walk over to the elevator that took it down into the heart of the ProtoPlant.

* * *

It would be another week before she saw Aminus or Subject 9034. 

Alexia walked into one of the dinning halls in the ProtoPlant and was immediately drawn to a new face. "Whose that?" she wondered as she subconsciously walked over to them. "Hi I'm Alexia Keys, you are?" asked Alexia as she sat down.

"Oh Tolle Koenig" smiled Tolle as he held out his hand. Tolle was dressed in a white jacket with light blue rimming and long white pants.

"I don't think I have met you before' smiled Alexia as she opened up the menu.

"If you had, would you have still asked my name? Or do you get that hammered after your shifts" laughed Tolle as he speared a piece of chicken with his fork. "I don't know about most of the food, but the chicken Stir-fry is great" smiled Tolle as he popped the piece in his mouth.

"Really?" laughed Alexia.

"Yep" smiled Tolle.

"I'll get that then" smiled Alexia as she waved over a waiter. "Chicken stir-fry and a glass of Red please" Winked Alexia. "So what are you doing on Delos?" asked Alexia.

"Oh I'm the test pilot for Aminus, you know that new learning mobile suit" smiled Tolle as he flashed his name badge, it had "S9034A Tolle Koenig" written on it.

"Really? I saw your training fight with those two Ginns a week ago, pretty good, I hear that they aren't even using the Natural OS in that unit" Alexia began to fold a napkin in her hands.

"Thanks, I was a sky grasper pilot in the OMNI enforcer before I was taken into the Seraphis Project" explained Tolle as he picked up another piece of chicken.

"I heard about that. You know my son is a Mobile Suit Pilot, my daughter too" smiled Alexia.

"Really? In OMNI?" asked Tolle.

"Yeah, kind of…my son Auel is in the Extended Program, haven't seen him much, and my Daughter Rachel is in the OMNI Aqua corps" sighed Alexia. "Auel just took part in that Break The World incident" explained Alexia.

"Really? Man I feel like I should be thankful to you now" smiled Tolle "What about you? Why are you on Delos?" asked Tolle.

"Oh I'm here as part of the ASCP" the waiter arrived and placed the chicken stir-fry in front of her. Tolle's eyes showed he wasn't that sure of what she meant. "Advanced Space Cruiser Project" smiled Alexia.

"Oh, hey I remember hearing your name before…weren't you part of Morgenrate?" asked Tolle.

"Yeah, where you hear my name?" Laughed Alexia

"You worked on the Archangel didn't you…and the Sky Grasper" laughed Tolle.

"I designed the main aspects of the Archangel, and my work on the Sky Grasper was nothing much" blushed Alexia.

"It was a great fighter" laughed Tolle.

"Thanks…" blushed Alexia.

"S9034A Tolle Koenig, please report to the briefing room in 5 minutes" ordered the intercom.

"UH!" Tolle slouched in his chair.

"Not happy with you job?" asked Alexia.

"Not at all. I joined OMNI to defend Earth…now I'm working for some organization that wants to create total peace threw the death of choice…" sighed Tolle "It bites…I have times when I just want to run away" sighed Tolle as he placed his napkin down and stood up. "Well I hope to see you again Mrs. Keys" smile Tolle.

"Oh I'm not married, It was a dumb high school fling" laughed Alexia.

"OH ok, well bye for now" smiled Tolle as he walked off.

"Hah" smiled Alexia as she began to eat her dinner.

* * *

Tolle and Alexia began to cross paths more often as the weeks went on. They became good friends and both learned of the distaste the other felt for "The Communion", the organization that owned the ProtoPlant. One day Alexia came to Tolle with a daring plan.

"Hey T. I have an idea…we could steal the Aminus and try to end this war our own way" smiled Alexia. "I have designs for a second generation of Izumo Class battle ship. If we take them to ORB we could get sanctuary there and help them end the war" explained Alexia as she sat in her small dorm room, the duo sat around a small grey square with a glowing blue screen, a 'Wonder Box'…the device distorted both video and audio transmissions.

"You sure…I like the idea but it's a bit risky" sighed Tolle as he reclined in Alexia's chair, Tolle was wearing a white t shirt and grey jeans he had brought from a store on Aprilius during his covert training.

"Yeah, but we can meet up with the Archangel if we play our cards right, they just kidnapped Athha-Daihyou and went into hiding" explained Alexia.

"Really? Murrue-San" Tolle looked absently to the side of the room.

"Freedom as well" Alexia looked at Tolle. "So do you want to?" asked Alexia.

"Yeah…we should…I have never liked 100 control freaks anyway" laughed Tolle.

"Good, I have planned it all out. When they take you on you next flight test tell me. I have some contacts in the Brigand faction that can lend us an altered Drake class ship, it will be able to get us away from here in a short while" smiled Alexia.

"Sure" smile Tolle.

Sure enough the training exercise date was set, and as planned with some advance warning Alexia managed to secure the frigate and kept it in hiding in the asteroid belt around the ProtoPlant. During the following days, Alexia ferried over supplies to the vessel so that they would survive the five day journey towards Earth.

"Hey Alex" Emma opened the door to Alexia's room and was confronted with a face to face experience with the girl.

"OH Emma, sorry I was just going out" smiled Alexia as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Man, you seem to be doing that so often now a-days, we never get to spend time together" sighed Emerald.

"I promise we will do something tonight okay? Girls night, cheesy vids, popcorn okay?" smiled alexia as she patted Emma on the shoulder and she snuck past. Moments like these became even more regular as the days narrowed down before Aminus' 'live fire arms test' Finally on the day of the test Alexia slipped out of her dorm one day and walked threw Delos' halls until she came to the hanger, she discreetly made her way to the hanger bay. Alexia looked around and noticed there were not very many guards around; in fact she could only see one guard snoozing in the corner of the hanger. "Everyone much be watching the test" thought Alexia "Excellent" Alexia couldn't help but laugh to her self, and bask in the genius of her plan. "Okay Alexia…no chickening out now" the girl walked over to one of the experimental Mobile Armours they were developing, it was an upgrade of the Mistral unit used by every major power, the tech crews had dubbed this new unit the 'Mythril' due to its laminated armour and agility. The golden haired girl crept into the unit and slowly charged it up.

"Now man I swore I saw her come this way" Emerald walked onto the flight deck and saw the Mythril moving to the air lock. "Hmmm?" the girl was intrigued by the unit's movement "I didn't think anyone would be going out now…Wait…" Emerald looked into the window and saw Alexia "Oh crap" she thought to herself.

* * *

"Okay S9034A, you are ready for take off" Aminus was moved down to the catapult on the underside of the colony.

"Roger, deactivating magnetic clamps in 5…4…3…2…1" Tolle flipped a switch and his unit fell into space. The white unit spun around and on its back were the engines, out of each engine was a long fin, these burned to life, shooting the unit forward. 'Waiting for the signal' Tolle thought to himself as he drew his beam rifle.

"S9034A you will be attacked by 5 enemy units and a carrier, they will be shooting live lasers and missiles, be ready" ordered the officer at test control.

"Got it" Tolle glanced around the area trying to find the enemy unit. He spotted the enemy units; 1 Gauiz R, 1 Zaku, 1 Dagger L, 1 Windam and a GAUIZ. Behind them came a Nazca Class Destroyer ready for combat. "Hmmm, the easiest target would be the Zaku…it's the slowest…but they the more agile GAUIZ R would be covering it…Lets start with the DAGGER!" Tolle flew in firing his beam rifle and swerving from side to side. Aminus was able to strike the dagger down easy, along with the GAUIZ unit. That left only 3 left and the ship. Tolle looked behind him and saw the Zaku opening its missile pods. "Crap" Tolle put his beam rifle behind his back and fired, he was able to shoot the Zaku's arm off and detonate its missile pod. The explosion moved the Zaku away and crippled it.

"Engines online, laser tracking check, scatter cannons armed" Alexia as she tapped away on the key board. She had slowly rewired the systems so that all the ships operations could be carried out through the one main console. Alexia carried out the launching procedures and the vessel slowly began to move out from behind and asteroid.

"What is that?" An officer in the CIC of New Delos looked at the Drake moving forward onto the battle field. "That thing is armed with extra sensors…It must be a spy vessel, have Aminus shoot it DOWN!" Barked the commander at the other officers in the CIC.

"Roger, Aminus, your new target is Unknown Drake cruiser, seek and destroy, ignore all other targets" ordered a girl with long black hair

"Negative" Tolle fired his beam rifle threw the Windam and then the GAUIZ R. He then flew over to the ZAKU's remains and kicked the missile pod at the NAZCA class. As the missile pod spun towards it, Tolle shot out the landing bay doors with his beam rifle. The missile pod made landfall and exploded in the heart of the ship, crippling it. "Alexia open the door!" Smiled Tolle as Aminus flew in Alexia's direction.

"Got'cha, opening the port side door" replied Alexia as she hit a few keys.

Aminus made its touch down in the hanger bay and took up residence next to the two Mythril Armours. Tolle jumped down and set off for the bridge, the boy threw off his helmet. "All hands we are now leaving the combat area" laughed Alexia over the intercom as she turned the ship around.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! Launch all our units" ordered the commander of New Delos. "Put me on with that ship!" ordered the commander.

"Roger!" the communications officer punched up the command lines for the Drake.

"Hmm want to talk do we?" smiled Alexia, full of pride that she had just pulled off the first escape from New Delos. "Hello Rear Admiral Paris" Smiled Alexia as she looked at the screen.

"Alexia, I should have known you would betray us. Turn the ship around and return at ONCE!" barked the commander.

"You know, you do yell a lot'

"Alexia! Where is this ship going!" Emerald barged onto the bridge with a pistol in hand.

"AH!" Alexia spun around, she looked at Emerald with a big 'surprised' look on her face and had her hands up by her head mimicking the same motion "Emerald how did you get on board?" Asked Alexia as she lowered her hands.

"I snuck into one of the other Mythril Armours after you left…I made it here just in time it seems" sighed Emerald.

"Emerald, I order you to bring that ship back to New Delos-" the Commander tried to relay an order but Alexia pulled her hand down on the com switch and cut the transmission.

"Why are you doing this Emerald?" asked Alexia honestly.

"I want to ask you the same thing" shouted Emerald as she aimed the gun to Alexia's head.

"I cannot let this world be run by a mad man like Dullindal, I will not allow my children to grow up in such a world" explained Alexia.

"I'm sorry then" Emerald went to pull the trigger but a bullet struck her neck before she could do so.

"Tolle!" Alexia looked as the girls body slumped to the floor and revealed Tolle in the door way with a pistol located right where Emeralds brain stem was only moments before.

"I'm sorry Alexia…if she was a friend…but we have come this far, we have pulled the first trigger…we cannot hesitate to pull the next or we WILL die. And I am not ready to die again" explained Tolle as he walked over to one of the seats on the bridge and sat down.

"I know it's just…never mind" Sighed Alexia as she wiped away a few tears and went back to her job of programming the computer

* * *

"MAN these guys are full on!" Auel pulled HARD on his control sticks to move his unit around the battle. The X2 had taken up the defence of the Izanagi shoreline. ZAFT threw wave after wave at Auel's position, even Impulse was sent to try and take him down. "I feel honoured that they sent you to try and knock me DOWN!" Auel fired a score of missiles at the oncoming unit.

"Tish" Luna spiralled away from them and used the twin set of 2 Vulcans to shoot down all the incoming missiles.

"HA! Blue, Red or Green you will STILL FAIL!" Auel fired one of his chest lasers at Luna's Impulse. The red headed girl was able to block it with her shield.

"Man, he is defiantly playing for keeps" Luna let go of her shield and flew up, the beam sent her shield off in another random direction. "To defeat you, I've got to run as wildly as Shinn don't I?" Luna flew in random directions as she approached Auel.

"Wow she is fast!" Auel deployed both his arm funnels and sent them after Luna. Impulse evaded them using all of Luna's skill.

"Man he is not playing around at all" Luna began to sweat as she pulled impulse in and out of laser beams fired from Auel. "But neither am I!" Luna slashed one funnel in half but lost a shoulder pad in the process.

"Not bad!" Auel continued to fight Luna with all his might until Strike Freedom made its appearance. At that point the ZAFT forces were called back all save Destiny and a few scores of units on the main land. Luna separated her Chest Flyer and flew it along with the Force Silhouette into the chest of Auel's unit. This provided her with enough time to escape back to the Minerva…

While the events on ORB were transpiring Alexia and Tolle made their way along the Pacific Ocean over towards ORB where they would meet Auel again…

Back Phase I complete!


End file.
